Ryuko Nakamura: Fox Sage of Konoha
by Ryuko Nakamura
Summary: This all starts with a simple friendship between 2 little girls, join Ryuko Nakamura on her journey to become the first Fox Sage in history. This is a futa, harem, and slight gender-bender fanfic, so if you're not into that, don't read this, got it? This is also my first time writing a fanfic, so please don't be too harsh, I will get better with time
1. Chapter 1

*sigh* Hey there, I'm Ryuko Nakamura, and I'm new here, please don't spam me with hate for being a newbie making fanfics, I'm not gonna stop

Disclaimer (I have to start doing these now, don't I?..) I don't own Naruto or anything that has anything to do with the anime. And this'll be short since I'm getting used to this website, I'll be able to determine how much I should have per chapter with this

Now let's get started, shall we?

/

It was a calm and beautiful day in Konoha, 8 years after the attack of the 9 Tailed Fox, and two figures can be seen walking along the path leading to the village, a young looking woman and a small child walking behind her.

The woman is around 5' 10" with black shoulder length spiky hair and has black eyes, like an Uchiha, looking no older than 30

The little girl looks no older than 8, with the same eyes and hair as her mother, though her hair is shorter and seemingly more wild

The guards at the gate, Kotetsu and Izumo, look up from their important business (napping) and notice the pair walking towards them "Ma'am, if it isn't too much trouble, could you state your business in Konoha please?"

The woman smiles "Ah yes, of course, glad to see you two are still around. I'm Takeda Nakamura, and this is my daughter Ryuko"

The little girl decides to make herself known, poking her head out from behind Takeda's leg "Hi, are you two Kotetsu and Izumo? Mommy told me lots about you"

They look at her with wide eyes, before Izumo speaks up "L-lady Takeda? A-and a d-daughter?.. U-um.. Ok, feel free to enter Konoha. I'll let the Hokage know you've returned"

Takeda smiles softly and nods, before continuing to the Hokage's office "Sweetie, why don't you go along and make some friends? I've taught you well enough, so you should be able to defend yourself"

Ryuko smiles and gives her a hug "Thank you Mommy! I'll go right now"

She turns and runs in some random direction, leaving a chuckling Takeda in her wake "That girl is going to get into trouble, I just know it"

/

Ryuko runs around the village for a while, checking out the shopping districts and the restaurants, as well as the entrances of clan compounds, examining them in awe "Wow, this is so cool!"

As she runs around to go look for some parks, she notices a young blonde girl with bright blue eyes being cornered by some villagers in the market, looking absolutely terrified "H-hey, what did I do to you? Leave me alone! I just wanted some food!"

They continue to advance on her, holding various things ranging from kitchen knives to fire pokers "Why would we leave you be you demon?"

Another civilian pipes up "Yeah, we're just finishing what the Fourth started!"

Ryuko growls, before running up and punching one of them with a yell "Hey! You shouldn't threaten little girls you creep!"

Landing beside the girl, Ryuko grabs her arm and runs away, much faster than the villagers can manage

After a few minutes Ryuko manages to conveniently arrive at a park, the very thing she was looking for, and finally slows down and releases the girl "Sorry about the sudden run, but I didn't want you getting hurt, what's your name?"

She rubs her wrist where she was grabbed, before smiling brightly "My name's Naruko Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the Hokage someday!"

The little hero smiles back at her "That's a cool ambition, I hope you get there someday Naruko"

Naruko somehow smiles even brighter "What's your name? It's only polite after all"

Ryuko giggles a little bit and sits on a nearby swing "I'm Ryuko Nakamura, and I wanna be your friend!"

Naruko's world suddenly comes to a screeching halt, the only thing she can feel is a growing sense of hope and happiness as she looks at the black haired girl with wide eyes, tears starting to form in her eyes

She adopts a desperate tone, running up to Ryuko and grabbing her shirt "Do you mean it? Like really mean it? Please tell me you do!"

Ryuko smiles brightly, mimicking Naruko's smile from not too long ago "Of course! Those people are stupid, and I think you should have at least 1 friend, so let me be that friend"

Naruko can't hold her tears back and hugs her desperately, as if she'll disappear if she lets go "Thank you thank you thank you! I've always wanted a friend, but people usually keep me away from their children.."

Ryuko's happy expression is replaced by a frown "That's so dumb… Oh, and I think you should come with me to see my Mommy, I think she knew your Mom"

Poor Naruko's already shocked mind simply shuts down after hearing this "W-what?... M-my…. Mom?"

The black haired girl simply nods and pulls the distraught towards the direction of the Hokage's office "She's meeting the old man, come on"

Ryuko pulls Naruko down the street to the Hokage tower with a smile and a giggle, helping Naruko to forget the glares and malicious intent directed at her.

For the first time in years, Naruko Uzumaki smiled, a pure, happy, and genuine smile. She was happy to finally have someone her age to call a friend, and she wasn't about to let her go anytime soon


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I'm really surprised with how many people looked at this in such a small time. Even though it's not that many people, it still makes me happy. You guys are actually making me wanna write more and more, but I'm sorry if new chapters sometimes come up slow

Oh, and I should probably tell you that some things will be very odd in the up coming chapters, but please bear with me

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or anything that has to do with the anime

/

"Haha, come on Naruko, we're almost there!" "I know I know, I'm coming Ryuko!"

The two girls were currently running to the Hokage tower hand in hand, ignoring the glares that were tossed their way as they could only think about getting to where Hiruzen and Takeda were currently talking

They run up to the office and through the doors without a care in the world, with Naruko piping up first "Hey Old Man, I made a friend today, check her out!"

Hiruzen and Takeda can only chuckle at the wide smiles on their faces "Yeah, check it out Mom, this is Naruko Uzumaki!"

When she hears that name her blood runs cold and her eyes widen "S-sweetie, did you say Uzumaki?.."

Ryuko and Naruko nod happily "Yep, that's me. Naruko Uzumaki, the future Hokage!"

Tears start to form in Takeda's eyes as she looks at Hiruzen "H-hiruzen.. I was told that she was dead, why did your Anbu say that when she was clearly alive?.."

Hiruzens eyes widen as well "What did you mean? I ordered my Anbu to tell you she was alive... What did their masks look like?"

"I-I think they were Danzo's Root Anbu forces.. I should've returned anyway when I heard the news" Takeda wipes her eyes and smiles at Naruko

Said blonde tilts her head cutely in confusion, looking similar to a cute confused fox "What's going on? Why would the Old Man's Anbu tell you whether or not I was alive?"

Takeda chuckles a bit and walks over, kneeling in front of her "Because Naruko, I was your Mother's best friend"

Now it's time for Naruko's eyes to widen "Y-you knew my Mom? Please, tell me about her!"

"All in good time little Naruko, how about you tell me how you and my daughter met?"

Naruko pouts and gives her a look, before nodding "She helped defend me from another mob that wanted to kill me.."

The room is flooded with killing intent from Hiruzen, Takeda, and surprisingly Ryuko "I was happy to do it too, if I wasn't scared about getting arrested for killing them I would've roasted them right there"

Naruko looks confused once again "Roasted them... Wait.. You know jutsu?! But you're only 8 like me, right?"

Takeda and Ryuko nod "I taught her all she knows, and how to control her eyes, since they're rather special"

Hiruzens eyes widen even more "My god.. She has _those_ eyes?"

Takeda chuckles and nods "But of course, she's my daughter after all~"

He shudders at the thought of another Takeda running around the village pulling pranks with 'The PRankster Queen from Hell' "As long as she doesn't use those eyes on the civilians when she becomes a genin, I don't really care too much about what she does with them"

Ryuko giggles and adopts an evil smirk, complete with an evil aura as she no doubt starts to think about what she could do to those civilians that dared hurt her new friend

Takeda suddenly flicks her in the nose, ending her thoughts "Now now Ryuko, you can't kill them"

She pouts and crosses her arms "Damn it... Not even a little bit?"

"No, not even a little bit, but you can still punch and kick them in the face like you always do when someone threatens your precious people~"

Ryuko can't help but smile widely "Thanks Mom, glad to know you'll let me defend Naruko"

"Oh anytime sweetie, I'll even join in sometimes~"

Giggles and chuckles are heard throughout the room as everyone seems to be in better spirits, before Hiruzen clears his throat

"So we'll need to get you two situated somewhere.. Wait a minute, I may have the deed for the land containing your hidden clan compound around here somewhere"

Hiruzen gets up and searches through the many scrolls that were stacked throughout the room, before finding what he was looking for in his desk "Ah, here it is. Though you may be the only 2 Nakamuras in the world right now, you have plenty of bloodline abilities to make your small family qualify a clan"

Takeda smirks and nods "Oh trust me, Mom hammered all that stuff into my head at a young age, I didn't forget a single detail"

They all start laughing again for a few seconds, before Takeda clears her throat "And all of my various jutsu and sealing scrolls have remained untouched?"

Hiruzen nods "Yes, I've made sure of that, despite how much the civilian council wanted to have them"

Takeda sighs and chuckles dryly "Ah yes, still the same greedy bastards I see"

Hiruzen holds up a hand "Actually, there's one person on the civilian council who has fought tooth and nail to keep those scrolls out of their hands. Your childhood friend Mebuki Haruno, she's even assisted Naruko a number of times, being a retired Jonin certainly helps with keeping this young one safe on her birthday"

Takeda smiles brightly "That's right, I have to visit Mebuki and see how she's doing, and see how her little bundle of joy has grown up"

Ryuko and Naruko look back and forth between the 2 adults "Um.. Mom? I think you're getting off track" "Yeah Old Man, let's get things going!"

They smile softly at the 2 kids "Ah, to be young and full of energy, I miss those times. Now I'm just an old man stuck sitting behind a desk"

Takeda bursts into a giggling fit when she hears this "Hehe, sucks to be you, the Uzukage gets to walk around freely while they entrust the paperwork to advisors who won't be greedy~"

Naruko gains an extremely confused look "What's an Uzukage?"

Takeda suddenly freezes, before turning to the Hokage with a sinister look "You never gave her the scrolls that her parents left for her?"

Hiruzen breaks out into a cold sweat "S-she's not very good at keeping secrets, I was planning on showing her once she made Chunin"

An angry Takeda slams her fist onto the desk "Bull, give them to me and I'll show her when I feel she's ready, I don't want her to be kept in the dark like that"

He nods and sighs, opening a secret compartment in his desk and taking out two scrolls "Here, the one with the swirl of Uzu is from our fiery redhead, and the other is from her other Mother, she never was one for grand storage scrolls"

Naruko walks over and looks up at Hiruzen "What do you mean other Mother? You're saying that I have 2 Moms, but that's impossible"

Takeda giggles and pats her head "Oh, that's simple, your Moms were amazing seal masters, some of the best ever seen. They used a seal Mito Uzumaki created that enabled 2 women or even 3 to conceive a child, it's what Mito used to have the child of her wife, the First Hokage"

Naruko's jaw drops "Woah, my family's so cool! I wanna learn to make seals!"

She older woman smiles and pats Naruko's head again "Don't worry, I'll teach you while you're at the ninja academy, and I'll be continuing your lessons Ryuko"

The 2 friends smile brightly and jump around excitedly "We're gonna be seal masters in no time Ryuko!" "I know, it's so awesome!"

Hiruzen clears his throat to gain their attention again "So I'm guessing you would like to enroll Ryuko into the academy?"

Takeda nods "Yes, and I'm hoping Naruko is joining her, it'll be good if they go together since they already seem stuck to one another~"

The two girls blush heavily and speak in unison "S-shut up!"

"See? They're even in synch, it's adorable~"

Hiruzen smiles softly "I'm very happy Naruko has made such a deep attachment to someone her age, and yes, I've decided both her and Ryuko will be starting the academy next week"

Ryuko and Naruko jump up in the air with a fist raised in celebration "Yeah!"

"Ok girls, settle down. One of their classmates will be Sakura Haruno, Mebuki's daughter. Hopefully they'll become friends with her too"

Takeda grins and nods "Oh I'm sure they will if Sakura's anything like her Mom"

"There will be a few girls who's mothers you will have known I'm sure, but I'l leave it up to Ryuko and Naruko to tell you about them"

The girls smile and hug Takeda's leg "Don't worry Mom, we'll tell you everything"

She nods and gets up "Thank you Hiruzen, I think I'll take these 2 to my old home and maybe show Naruko some jutsu"

Naruko's eyes light up and she nods rapidly "Yes please"

Takeda smiles and nods, before taking the girls and waving goodbye to Hiruzen "I hope you don't get stuck behind that desk forever, maybe Tsunade will take the hat from you someday"

He sighs and smiles softly "Yes, I would surely hope so. She'd be the best candidate since she can scare Jiraiya to death, not to mention Jiraiya has her spy network to deal with as well"

Takeda chuckles as she remembers fond memories of the two and their other teammate before she went rogue "Well, I best be off, have a good day" And with that, she walks out of the building with Ryuko and Naruko in tow to her old home

"Wow, this is so cool!" "Yeah Mom, I never knew you had something like this!"

What they were talking about was the massive clan compound that stood before them. It was over 100 acres of land, containing stone pathways that lead into some breathtaking parts of the forests surrounding the village, filled with beautiful gardens blooming with flowers and even growing various foods, some not even native to the Land of Fire

Naruko runs over to the gardens, seeing as it's one of her favorite hobbies "Oh my god, these flowers aren't even from the Land of Fire!"

Takeda walks over and smiles "Yes, some are from the Land of Iron, Earth, Lightning, Snow, and Wind"

Naruko looks at the flowers in awe "Woah... That's awesome"

After admiring the flowers for a while they set out to explore the rest of the compound, checking out various areas like the pathways into the forest, the armor and weapon forges, the living areas, the courtyard, and the compound's own hidden training area

Ryuko looks on in awe at the various symbols carved into some ornamental stones around the compound, the symbols of the various lands and shinobi villages of the whole known world, as well as the Nakamura clan symbol, a fox head

"Hey Mom, why is our clan symbol a fox?" Takeda smiles fondly at the memory "Ah yes, well, I had heard stories of a fox summoning contract when I was young, and admired the 9 tails not only for it's power, but for it's nature. Foxes are playful, cunning, and fiercely loyal, so I decided to make that the clan symbol"

Naruko smiles at that "Hey, maybe that's why I have these whisker marks, I'm a lot like a fox"

Ryuko giggles and rubs her whiskers, only for something completely random and adorable to happen

Naruko started purring

"Kawaii!" Ryuko exclaimed as she rubbed them more, now nuzzling Naruko too

Naruko starts blushing beet red since she didn't mean to purr "H-hey, quit it Ryuko! It feels weird!"

Ryuko starts to giggle and finally lets up "Ok ok, I'll stop. That was super cute though Naruko~"

The whiskered girl simply pouts and sticks her tongue out at Ryuko

Takeda chuckles as she watches them "Ok ok, how about we get started on your fuinjutsu studies?"

The girls nod excitedly and yell in synch "Yeah, let's get started!"

/

 **Timeskip: 4 years**

/

As the years have gone by Ryuko's and Naruko's training in Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu has gone extremely well. Those two took on every lesson assigned to them and soaked them up like sponges, making them no doubt the strongest of their year. They however, decided to hide their power and knowledge, pretending to be the dead lasts of the class so the villagers and whoever wished to do them harm would underestimate them. They have also become much much closer in the 4 years they've known each other, even making their own style of fighting that cannot be complete without the other. Ryuko even told Naruko about the secret behind her eyes, and was accepted by even convinced Naruko to eat something other than ramen, which helped her grow to the normal size of a girl her age, even a little taller than normal like Ryuko. She had also grown very curvy, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by her best friend, who also grew

They've also done a number of things like saving Mikoto Uchiha from the Uchiha Massacre and saving Hinata Hyuuga from being kidnapped by Kumogakure's Head Ninja, and befriended some more people such as Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Higurashi, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Mikoko Uchiha, and most surprisingly, Itachi Uchiha and Anko Mitarashi

Takeda had even deemed Naruko ready to know about her parents

At this very moment the two walk side by side to attend their last day at the academy "Hey Naruko, do you think we should reveal our power today?"

Naruko chuckles and pats Ryuko on the back "I honestly don't know, it could give the civilians a panic attack~"

Ryuko gives off a feral fox like grin full of mischief "Then I say yes~"

The pair of friends laugh happily as they start to run to the academy

/

 **Timeskip: 30 minutes**

/

The pair had already blown through the written exam and were only waiting for everyone else to finish

Iruka looks up at the clock and nods, before turning to the class "Ok, pencils down. Hand in your papers, and we can get to the next part of the exam"

Everyone in the class walks up to her and hands her their papers, before heading outside

Iruka walks after them with a soft smile "Ok, next up is your aim, you'll be throwing 10 kunai and 10 shuriken at these targets" She gestures to the targets littered around the place

The students all line up one by one and throw their shuriken and kunai at the targets, getting varying results. Kiba Inuzuka got 15 out of 20, Shikamaru Nara got 17 out of 20, Choji Akimichi got 16 out of 20, Shino Aburame got 17 out of 20, Sakura Haruno got 15 out of 20, same as Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga got 17 out of 20. Sasuke steps up to take his turn and gets 19 out of 20, with a squeal from his fangirls "You rock Sasuke!"

"Alright Naruko, your turn" Naruko smirks and steps up to take her turn, making everyone go quiet as she gets a perfect 20 out of 20

Iruka looks on with wide eyes "A-alright then, perfect score. Ryuko, your turn"

Ryuko smirks as well and walks up, also hitting 20 out of 20 "All right!"

Iruka and Mizuki's jaws drop seeing the two dead last students ace the second part of the graduating exams "O-ok.. T-the last part of the exams, the 3 basic jutsus"

Everyone takes their turns, and most walk out with their headbands "Alright Ryuko, you're up. May as well bring Naruko with you since you two seem to be connected at the hip"

The girls chuckle and head to the testing room

"Alright, you know the drill. Substitution, Henge, and the Clone jutsu"

They smile and preform the Substitution and Henge jutsus perfectly, changing into Kushina Uzumaki and Takeda Nakamura perfectly and patting Iruka on the back, making her see that they're solid Henges "H-how? How are your Henges completely solid? I've never seen anything like it before"

They start to giggle a bit, before Ryuko pipes up "Well Iruka-Sensei, we have too much chakra for a normal Henge, same with normal clones"

Now Naruko steps forward "Yeah, so we had to learn advanced versions of both"

The girls now speak together "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With the exclamation, the room is suddenly filled with smoke. Iruka uses a simple low powered wind jutsu to clear the smoke away, only to reveal that the room is filled with shadow clones of Ryuko an Naruko

"T-this is amazing girls, you two are no doubt the best in the class, though I can only award the title of Kunoichi of the Year to only one of you"

They shake their heads "Nah, don't give it to either of us Iruka-Sensei" "Yeah, we wanna keep our skills a secret to other nations, name us the dead lasts like you were going to"

Iruka sighs and nods "You two are so confusing, you're gonna give me grey hairs"

Mizuki on the other hand, is silently fuming at the power the 2 friends have showed ' _How did those 2 managed to get so far? They've always been the dead lasts... Have they been holding back this entire time?'_

"Oh, and we have our own headbands that we brought with us, so don't worry about giving 2 to us" They pull out some battle worn headbands "These were from our mothers when they became Genin, they'll be reminders of what we have to live up to in order to make them proud"

Iruka beams at them and walks over, patting them on their heads "You 2 will become some of the strongest shinobi this world will have ever seen, of that I'm sure. Don't ever think you can't get stronger, ok?"

They nod and smile proudly, before turning to walk out with the headbands tied around their foreheads

They walk back into the classrooms with their signature smiles plastered to their faces

Sasuke looks over at them and raises an eyebrow "How did you two even pass? You're the dead lasts of the class"

Naruko huffs "We passed like everyone else you emo"

His eye twitches, but he looks away and huffs, with his fangirls screaming as always "So cool!"

They sigh and shake their heads "I hope for their sakes they don't pass the true exam" "Yeah, they'll get killed on their first C rank"

/

 **After Team Assignments (Results are same as the show)**

/

The prankster duo start their walk home, before they're stopped by Mizuki "Hello you 2, I have to say that I'm very surprised at what you showed back in the testing room"

They smirk and giggle "Well yeah, we've been holding back all these years" "It's only natural that you're surprised"

Mizuki chuckle and nods "Yes, I'm so surprised in fact, that I'm willing to offer you a chance to become Chunin early"

They both quickly glance at each other, before turning to Mizuki with starts in their eyes "Tell us how!" "Yeah, tell us!"

Mizuki smiles, but is sneering on the inside _'Yes, that's it, hook line and sinker'_ "Well, it's simple really. You must steal the Forbidden Scroll and bring it to a small house in the forest surrounding Konoha"

The girls nod rapidly "Don't worry, we'll do it at night so we won't get caught!" "Yeah, we'll pass for sure!"

The two girls run off until they turn down the street, out of sight of Mizuki. Of course, the second they're out of his sight they shunshin to the Hokage's office, right in the middle of a small talk between Hiruzen and Takeda

They both fall out of their chairs in fright "Ah! What the hell?!" "Who would barge into my office like this?!"

The 2 newly made Genin chuckle nervously while scratching the back of their head "U-um.. Sorry Old Man" "Yeah Mom, sorry, but this is important"

Hiruzen sighs and motion for them to continue, and they start explaining their encounter with Mizuki "So you'll need the Forbidden Scroll huh?"

They both nod, with Ryuko taking a step forward "That's right, and it would be nice if you still raised the alarm, just so he doesn't catch on to our plan"

The old Kage chuckles before nodding "Ok, I'll give it to you, and from here on out this is considered an A rank mission"

Their jaws hit the floor "An A rank? But Mizuki sucks!" "Yeah, we could both wipe the floor with him single handedly!"

Hiruzen smiles softly "Oh I have no doubt about that, but this is now a matter of village security. The Forbidden Scroll contains all of the village's forbidden jutsu that are only known here and in no other village"

They think about it for a second, before nodding "Ok then, may as well give it to us now, it's getting late"

Hiruzen nods and hands the scroll over to them "Yes, now make sure that you don't let him run away with this no matter what, ok?"

They nod in synch, now completely serious "Yes Lord Hokage"

His eyes widen a bit at this new side of them, before smiling "Now go into the forest and meet him there, don't be afraid to rough him up a bit, I know how you two are"

The pair chuckle mischievously as they leave

Takeda sighs "Oh no, I feel like you've just given us another headache Hiruzen.."

"I think you're right Takeda, maybe I should've refused and just had them beat him up from the beginning instead"

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

Naruko and Ryuko were looking through the Forbidden Scroll for anything useful, the only thing they had found being the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which they already knew

"Wait, Naruko, check this out. Edo Tensei.. A jutsu that brings back the dead at the sacrifice of another.."

Naruko shudders "HAving to kill someone to revive someone else, no thank you"

Ryuko shakes her head "No, if I can combine this with my fuinjutsu and Blood Clones, I may be able to bring back the dead permanently, rather than only for as long as I can hold the jutsu. I can bring back your parents with this if it works Naruko"

The whiskered girl's eyes widen tremendously as she hears this "W-wait... Y-you could really do it Ryuko?"

She nods "If my theory is correct, then yes, I can"

Naruko weakly crawls over "P-please... I-if you can do it, please please do it, I'll do anything you want"

Ryuko smiles and pats Naruko's head "Sshhhh, don't worry Naruko, I'll do everything I can to try and learn this, now let me focus, ok?"

Naruko nods quickly and sits next to her, completely silent

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

Iruko jumps into the small clearing, seeing Naruko and Ryuko with the Forbidden Scroll "What the hell do you 2 think you're doing?! I was worried sick when I was told you girls stole the Forbidden Scroll!"

The girls only smile "Oh don't worry Iruka-Sensei, it's an A rank mission to bring in a traitor, just play along when Mizuki gets here"

The scarred Chunin sighs, but nods :fine, but you're treating me to Ramen after this"

They smile and nod, and after another minute, Mizuki arrives

/

 **Same as the show, only Ryuko hides with Naruko**

/

The girls silently gasp as they hear about why the village hates Naruko, with Naruko nearly crying

Ryuko hugs her tightly "It's ok Naruko, you're not the fox, ok?"

Naruko simply sniffles "B-but how do we know for sure? I-I've always been treated like a demon, maybe I am one

Ryuko can't help but growl "No, you're Naruko Uzumaki, heir to the Uzumaki Clan, and future Hokage, do you hear me?"

The girl stops sniffling and looks up at her friend with wide eyes "Y-you.. You don't think I'm a demon?"

She shakes her head "Why would I think like that Naruko? I've lived with you for 4 years, if you were really the big bad fox, you would've escaped all those years ago"

After her small pep talk, Ryuko gets up "You stay here and guard the scroll, I'll make Mizuki pay for making my best friend cry and for hurting my favorite sensei, and he'll pay in blood"

Naruko simply nods, still stunned as Ryuko walks out into the open, her hair shadowing her eyes "Hey asshole! Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?!"

Mizuki sneers and looks at her "You mean you, demon lover?"

Ryuko growls and shakes her head "She's not a demon, she's Naruko Uzumaki! And you're gonna pay for making her cry you bastard!" After that, she looks up at him, making Iruka and Mizuki gasp as they look at her eyes

Ryuko had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and her eyes were spinning rapidly, showing that she wasn't just mad, but completely engulfed in a fiery rage


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I'll give you some answers in this chapter, like how Ryuko has the EMS, though I hinted at it in the last chapter when I mentioned a specific seal~

I bet that flew over your heads, but maybe some of you noticed, at least I hope you did... Anyway, on with the show

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or anything having to do with the anime

/

Mizuki and Iruka continue to look in shock at Ryuko's spinning eyes, before Mizuki decides to speak "How?.. How do you have those eyes, only Madara Uchiha was ever able to attain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and she's been dead for about 100 years now!"

Ryuko chuckles darkly, starting to walk towards him and the injured Iruka "That's because.."

She then disappears in a burst of speed nobody can track, only to appear in front of Mizuki and deliver a punch that makes him feel pain unlike anything he had ever felt before "SHE'S MY GRANDMOTHER!"

Their jaws drop, even Naruko's since she was taught the history of the shinobi world like Ryuko _'My best friend is the grand daughter of the great Madara Uchiha.. Oh my god, all those years ago, when Takeda mentioned that the sea could be used to help 3 women conceive a child.. Don't tell me_ those _2 are her grandmothers too!'_

While Naruko is lost in thought, Ryuko's busy beating the crap out of Mizuki with chakra enhanced punches that could make some think of her as a mini Tsunade "I think I'll up your torture a little~ Susanoo!"

Her body is suddenly surrounded in a heavenly white light as a skeletal ribcage, spine and 2 arms form around her "I haven't even begun to master this technique, and I can only keep it up for a minute at the most, but that should be enough to satisfy me"

She raises her fist, and the partial Susanoo mimics her actions, before bringing it's fist down on where Mizuki was, though when the dust cleared, it was revealed that she had only crushed a log "Where are you coward?!"

"Right here demon lover!" Was all she heard before a shadow appeared behind her, though she can only laugh as the Fuma shuriken Mizuki had thrown at her back breaks into hundreds of small pieces due to it hitting the spine, doing no damage to her

"The Susanoo will take much more damage than you can dish out. 10 seconds left, time for me to end this!"

The skeletal behemoth moves with Ryuko as she runs at Mizuki, delivering a single devastating punch to his torso and sending him flying. She only managed the one punch before her Susanoo faded and a small amount of blood leaked from her eyes, and she grabbed them in pain, but it was all that was needed. At the end of a small path of broken trees and rocks lay Mizuki, knocked out with scratches and cuts littering his body, as well as a few broken bones residing within him

Ryuko simply huffs and deactivates her eyes "You can come out now Naruko, he's down for the count

The whiskered girl walks out from behind the tree where she had been hiding "T-that's.. Quite the surprise to spring on me Ryuko"

She starts chuckling "Well, to be fair you have a pretty surprising secret yourself Naruko~"

The girls giggle softly, before going over to check on Iruka "Are you ok Iruka-Sensei?"

The scarred chunin chuckles and nods "I've been through worse, though the scare you gave me with those eyes of yours Ryuko, that's at the top of my list"

The girl chuckles nervously "Sorry Iruka-Sensei, I was really mad and not thinking very clearly"

Iruka sighs and puts a comforting hand on their shoulders "It's fine, I don't think of you 2 as anything less than I did before, though I already knew about Naruko's secret"

Naruko sighs "So everyone who was alive at the time and at least at the age of a normal genin knows I'm guessing?"

Iruka simply nods "Yes, and the Hokage made it a law that people couldn't talk about it, so that you would have a chance to make some friends who would come to care for you, which you have done. I'm also very proud that you've made such good friends"

Naruko giggles happily and points to Mizuki "Ok, let's get the traitor to Anko and go to Ichiraku's, I'm in the mood for some victory ramen!"

Iruka and Ryuko both laugh happily as Ryuko picks up Mizuki and throws him over her shoulders "Ok then, let's go"

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour**

/

The trio were currently eating at Ichiraku Ramen, just as Naruko said, and were currently having a really fun time and telling the Ichiraku family about their mission, when an Anbu agent wearing a cat mask walked into the ramen stand

"Naruko Uzumaki, Ryuko Nakamura, and Iruka Umino, the Hokage requests your presence in his office right away"

With that, the Anbu disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving three now pouting females

Ryuko looks over to the pair making more ramen "Hey, we'll be back, ok? I'm sure this will be quick"

They nod and the trio disappear in the basic shunshin

/

 **In the Hokage's office**

/

The girls and Iruka appear in the office to see Hiruzen and Takeda, both with smiles on their faces "Good work you 2, Mizuki has given us all the information he knew, it seems he was working for Orochimaru"

Ryuko and Naruko sigh loudly "Nothing with us is ever easy, is it?" "No, it never is.."

Hiruzen smiles and hands them their pay "Here you go, your payment for an A rank mission"

The girls smile and take their payments "Thanks Old Man!" "Yes, thank you Lord Hokage"

He smiles warmly and gives Iruka the same payment "Here, for your troubles. This will also go on your record as a successful A rank mission"

Iruka bows respectfully "Thank you Lord Hokage"

The old Kage chuckles "Alright, I've held you all up long enough, you should go back to your ramen"

The trio all break out into happy smiles as they shunshin back to Ichiraku's to continue their celebration of Ryuko's and Naruko's first successful A rank not even 24 hours after they've become genin

/

 **Timeskip: The next day**

/

Ryuko had the day off from training since she had gone above and beyond with the jutsu she had been assigned to learn that week by her mother, while Naruko was working on complete mastery of said jutsu, and was now wandering about the forests surrounding Konoha, when she spies an odd looking object hidden up high in a tree

She squints to be able to see it better "Huh? That looks like a scroll... What the hell is it doing out here?"

She walks up the tree to get it, finding a very beautiful seal on it, a fox head

"A fox seal on some random scroll? Weird, the people of Konoha pretty much hate anything that has to do with foxes, so why is it so close?"

She opens the scroll, only to prick her finger on something and get some of her blood on a line like where someone would write their name "Ow!"

Her eyes go wide as she's enveloped in a cloud of smoke and brought to a place she's never seen before

/

 **Location: Kitsune Forest**

/

"W-what the fuck?! Where the fuck am I?!"

A voice suddenly speaks from behind her "You have come to the Kitsune Forest, it seems you've found our sealing scroll"

The now frightened girl jumps away from the voice and draws a kunai, only to come face to face with a 9 tailed fox as big as the legendary 9 tailed fox, though this one radiates an aura of peace rather than hate and destruction

"W-who are you? Why am I here?"

The fox smiles at her and erupts in a giant cloud of smoke, before jumping out of the cloud as a stunning and surprisingly curvy human woman in a beautiful kimono with 9 long orange tails swinging behind her "My name is Himiko, 1 of the 2 boss summons of the Foxes, the other being the great Tailed Beast, Kurama the 9 Tailed Fox"

Ryuko's eyes widen even further "N-no way, I found the contract my Mom based our clan symbol on.. That's insane.."

Himiko chuckles and walks over to Ryuko "Well, if it's so hard to believe, then you'll think you're dreaming with this next bit. The only way you could've been brought here after opening our sealing scroll, is by being completely pure of heart, and worthy of becoming our summoner. I wish to extend the offer of being the first ever summoner of the Fox Contract to you, Ryuko Nakamura"

The poor girl tenses up, prepared for a fight "H-how do you know my name?"

The summon chuckles and holds up the scroll, the blood on the line changing into Ryuko's name "Well? We wouldn't hurt you, and we'd be more than happy to assist you in protecting those you care about. From what I can tell, you care deeply for at least a few people, even Kurama's Jinchuriki"

Ryuko growls and clutches the knife harder "And you know about that how?"

Himiko raises her hands in surrender "Now now, calm down. Kurama's scent is all over you, mixed in with the scent of an... An Uzumaki! My my, Kurama's lucky if she's sealed within one of those powerhouses. Anyway, I'm getting off track. We'd be honored to be your summons if you so wish. If not, I can erase your name from the contract and you can simply protect it until someone worthy of it shows themselves"

Ryuko hesitates for a minute, trying to think of anything that could be bad about signing the contract, before sighing "Ok ok, I give. I see nothing wrong with becoming your summoner"

Himiko smiles brightly "Wonderful! I'll be sending you back now, but you'll be carrying this contract with you when you leave"

The new summoner nods "Yes, and I'm looking forward to working with you Lady Himiko"

The boss summons giggles "No no, just Himiko is fine, now go on, you should be going back" And with a wave of her hand, Ryuko disappears in another cloud of smoke

/

 **Location: Hokage's Office**

/

Everyone in the room goes wide eyed, and their pupils shrink to dots as Ryuko suddenly poofs into the office with a large scroll on her back "Um... Hi?"

After a bop on the head from Takeda and Naruko for scaring them so bad when she went missing, and a recap of what happened, everyone is calmed down

Hiruzen groans as he feels another headache coming on "Child, you are tied for first with Naruko for the most unpredictable shinobi in history"

Ryuko huffs "It's not my fault! I thought it was just some scroll someone left there, how was I supposed to know it was the legendary Fox Summoning Contract?!"

Takeda giggles quietly as she watches them "Ok ok, I think I'll take them out of your hair now Hiruzen. Besides, Ryuko needs time to get to know her summons better before the true genin test"

Hiruzen sighs, but nods "Yes yes, go on then. I have this damn paperwork to do"

Takeda giggles some more and takes the girls back home

As they're walking home Takeda strikes up a conversation "The Fox Summoning Contract huh? At least someone in the family found it~"

Ryuko blushes "S-shut it! I didn't find it on purpose!"

She simply smiles "Maybe that's why you found it. Foxes are cunning, so even if you're worthy of the contract, maybe you aren't supposed to be looking for it to find it"

Ryuko shrugs and looks over to Naruko, pointing at where her seal is "Oh, and her name is Kurama. She's also the other boss summon of the Fox Summons, so you could probably be another summoner"

Naruko looks on in confusion "Her?.. Oh! Thanks for telling me, she talked to me last night while I was asleep actually, and she plans to help me master her power so I can defeat the guy who was controlling her and forced her to attack the village. All I know is that it was an Uchiha because they had the Sharingan"

Ryuko's and Takeda's eyes widen "You've got to be kidding me... My grandmother was the only one to ever control the Nine Tails, and that was after she got permission from her to see how strong the Sharingan was! She never even attacked Granny Hashirama with her, it was just a test.."

Naruko's eyes widen even more "I knew it! You dropped a huge hint all those years ago when you were talking about that seal!"

She suddenly lowers her tone to a whisper "You're the daughter of Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, and Mito Uzumaki, aren't you?"

Takeda smiles and sighs "Of course you were paying attention to that part, you seemed so curious about the seal. Let's go somewhere else, shall we?" She grabs the girls and shunshins to a nearby alleyway

"Indeed, I'm the result of those 3 women, kept as a baby within a stasis seal Mito Uzumaki made in order to keep me a baby until Madara became 100 years old. She then raised me until she died, and once she was about to pass she told me to leave and seek out adventures in Konoha, and to build my own legend and clan. I'm proud to say I've done both, I even was able to gain the EMS from a seal she had made with assistance from Mito because they all knew that I'd be the only child they would have that was a result of the 3 of them. I then gave that seal to Ryuko when she was a baby, and removed it when she first unlocked the EMS as I was instructed by Madara, you following me?"

The girls nod, completely dumbfounded "A seal that can unlock the EMS in an Uchiha... Something that wasn't able to be unlocked unless you had a sibling with the normal Mangekyo Sharingan.. Crazy"

Takeda nods "Anyway, in the supposed 'battle' with Madara and Hashirama, Madara had brought the Nine Tails to the Valley of the End and staged a fight between them. There was a person from the Uchiha who had taken me hostage when I was a baby and tried to use me to get Madara to kill Hashirama, but that obviously didn't work, and they staged her death. I learned how to use seals myself from the scrolls Mito left me, the same ones you learned from. I even made my own seals, some were never even meant for me, but for you Ryuko. Have you told Naruko about your not so little secret?"

Ryuko blushes neon red while Naruko looks at her "What does she mean?"

The red faced girl says nothing, but quickly grabs Naruko's hand and shoves it in her pants, forcing her to grab something rather large "T-that!"

Now it's poor Naruko's turn to blush, going wide eyed yet again "T-that's huge! It wouldn't even fit on a horse... Oh god, this _has_ to be why Hinata passes out around you all the time, I've seen her Byakugan activated around you sometimes"

Ryuko's jaw drops "oh god, those eyes can see through clothes.."

Takeda is laughing her ass off while the poor girls sit there, embarrassed beyond belief. Too embarrassed to even move, meaning Naruko's hand is still firmly latched around Ryuko's rather large 'package'

Until Naruko works up enough courage to move, though not in the way anyone was expecting. She squeezes it a few times, and gasps as it gets harder "It was soft?!"

Ryuko quickly pulls her hand out of her pants as a tent slowly forms in them "Damn it! Now I have to go home like this!" Takeda can only laugh even harder as she looks up at her daughter

Even Naruko giggles a bit "I guess your mom wanted you to be able to have a family without those seals, a big one judging from what I felt~"

"Y-you both suck!"

As if practiced, both Takeda and Naruko press their breasts into either side of her and reply in synch with a very seductive tone "Only if you ask nicely~"

The poor girl simply can't handle it anymore, and shunshins back home in order to 'relieve' herself as the pair fall on their backs, laughing hard once again

/

 **Timeskip: The true Genin Exams**

/

Everyone who passed the exams has gathered in the classroom to meet their jonin senseis, though a certain pink haired girl notices something odd "Wait, Iruka-Sensei, why doesn't Ryuko have a team?"

Iruka chuckles softly "That's because someone asked to train her personally, though I wonder exactly what you did to get her this interested in you Ryuko"

Ryuko knows exactly who asked to be her sensei, and she blushes as she remembers the first time she met her. Bumping into the Snake Mistress with a full hard on wasn't a smart idea "Um... No comment"

Iruka can only laugh at her face "Oh my, never knew she went for genin"

The room is suddenly filled with smoke, and a sultry voice is heard "Oh no, only this genin~"

The smoke clears to reveal Ryuko with a cut cheek, and a banner that says 'The sexy and single snake mistress Anko Mitarashi is here!'

Someone appears behind Ryuko and licks the blood off of her cheek "Mmm~ Your blood is by far my favorite~"

A loud thwack is heard under the table and Ryuko blushes as red as a tomato "Oooh~ Looks like you're happy to see me too~"

Naruko's jaw drops as she has a perfect view of Ryuko's full grown tent in her pants, much bigger than what she saw yesterday. A few of the girls can see too, like Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, who all have thin streaks of blood coming out of their noses

Ryuko leans away from her slightly "Ok ok, can we just shunshin to the training area please?"

The Snake Mistress chuckles and nods, and they both disappear in a cloud of smoke

/

 **Location: The Forest of Death**

/

"Alright Ryuko, we both know that you value teamwork above all else, and you're strong enough to be a pain in my ass, so how about we work on other things?"

Ryuko raises an eyebrow, not even bothering to cover her erection because.. Well, it's Anko "Like what?"

She suddenly finds herself on her ass with Anko in her lap, grinding her covered pussy into her bulge "We can work on your stamina~"

Ryuko surprisingly lets out an "EEP!" And tossed Anko off of her "W-what the hell?! Why don't we just go help Kakashi and her team? It's Naruko, Sasuke, and Sakura, they'll need help with teamwork"

Anko huffs and crosses her arms "You're no fun, you're pretty nervous about using that big cock too, what's up with that?"

Now it's Ryuko's turn to huff "Because I don't wanna lose my first time to someone who just wants sex. Hell, I don't wanna fuck someone who just wants sex, I want it to be with someone who loves me"

Anko smiles brightly and pats her head like a dog "Good girl, you pass my genin exam~"

She simply rolls her eyes as Anko "We going now? We've got an emo, a fangirl, and someone with actual talent to deal with"

Anko gives off a feral smirk "Oh hell yeah, let's go~"

/

 **End of Chapter**

/

There we go, done. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, since I even put in some naughty bits for you. Things will heat up in the next few chapters with actual battles, and new characters, some of which aren't even in the anime or manga. Now, I will not be putting Ryuko in with Naruko's team since that would give a genin team 4 genin while the rest have 3. I will also not be adding anyone else as a futa, nor making Ryuko super strong and a sage right off the bat, as you saw with the very limited Susanoo, that'll take time. Now then, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in a week, 2 at the most, bye for now


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is done. After Fanfiction decided to randomly refresh and I lost all my work, here it is!

I'm not very good at fight scenes, so these next few are going to be me trying my best, sorry if they suck

I'm also gonna start typing numbers as words. I thought it would look dumb to only do that for the smaller numbers, but it's driving me nuts looking at the small numbers as actual numbers rather than words

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything having to do with the anime or manga

/

"Alright kiddies, the sexy and single Snake Mistress of Konoha, Anko Mitarashi is here to help with your genin test!"

Anko simply receives odd looks from Sakura and Sasuke, though Naruko and Kakashi were expecting her

Kakashi sighs and walks forward "Hello Anko, I'm guessing she passed your own odd exam with flying colors?"

Anko smirks proudly "Hell yeah she did, and now she's gonna be helping out these three by pounding teamwork into their heads. Simple, she and Naruko will be taking you on at the same time so those two can see where teamwork can get you if you try hard enough"

The masked jonin simply takes out her book and starts to read it "Come at me whenever you wi-AGH!"

She was cut short by the two friends burying their chakra encased fists into her stomach and sending her flying, speaking in synch "Don't underestimate us, not for a second!"

Kakashi catches herself after sailing through a few trees, putting her book away and smirking "Ok, as you wish"

And with that, she disappears in a burst of speed and clotheslines the girls, sending them flying this time. Or she would've, if they hadn't turned into small poofs of smoke "Damn, Shadow Clones"

Ryuko suddenly appears in front of her and puts her arm out, catching Kakashi with it and throwing her "Lariat!"

Naruko them appears behind her and kicks her up into the air using shadow clones for assistance "U-zu-ma-ki"

She then appears above her with three other clones, kicking her in the head and sending her crashing down to the ground "Barrage!"

Kakashi jumps out of the small crater a few seconds later "Ohhh-ho-ho-ho, you're so gonna pay for that Uzumaki"

"Worry about the one you can't see first!" Ryuko suddenly comes out of the ground to deliver a punch to Kakashi's head that rivaled the strength of even Tsunade Senju, sending her flying up again

Kakashi regains her wits and makes a few hand symbols "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

She sends a huge fireball from her mouth in the direction of the two friends below

They smirk and start blurring through handseals, before speaking in synch once again "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Twin dragons of water shoot from their mouths towards the fireball, the attacks canceling each other out and simply creating steam that blows away in the wind

Kakashi lands, panting slightly "I'll give you two some credit, you're a huge pain in my ass"

Ryuko chuckles and bows dramatically "We aim to please~"

Kakashi simply shakes her head and moves her headband up, revealing a Sharingan eye "Definitely Anko's student. I won't be holding back anymore"

"Oh cool, then we can take off our resistance and gravity seals"

Her eyes widen "Excuse me, did you say-"

She's cut off as Ryuko and Naruko glow faintly for a second, before going back to normal

Naruko smirks and pounds her fist with Ryuko's "Time for our teamwork to pay off"

They run at Kakashi, delivering punches and kicks on either side of her, though they suddenly start spinning around her as well, forcing her to cover all angles

They blur from sight once again, reappearing in front of her with the fist closest to the other cocked back and cloaked in chakra "Whirlpool Smash!"

They drive their fists forward into Kakashi's stomach, hitting her with the force of a raging whirlpool that suddenly stoped spinning and directed it's power in one direction

Her eyes widen in pain rather than surprise this time, before they gain a very pissed off look in them "Alright, that's it!"

She makes a seal-less Shadow Clone and goes to work on Ryuko and Naruko, showing just how much she was holding back by pummeling them into the ground

Once Kakashi's done, she huffs and jumps back "That's why you don't challenge a jonin without a very good plan"

Ryuko chuckles and looks up at her, her EMS spinning "And you really think we didn't? Susanoo!"

The white ribcage, spine, and arms form around her, before one of the hands picks up Naruko and tosses her at Kakashi "Surprise bitch!"

Naruko starts to spin like the Inuzuka's Gatsuga, but she's suddenly surrounded in flames as she flies towards Kakashi extremely fast "Fire Style: Flaming Vortex!"

Kakashi just barely manages to dodge to the side, getting a few burns on her left side, before a fist from Ryuko's Susanoo tears through the smoke Naruko's jutsu had made, catching her in the chest and sending her flying through trees

Ryuko can be seen panting heavily as the smoke clears and her Susanoo disappears, with Naruko in the same condition "Hey Naruko.. You.. ok? "Y-yeah.. Just feeling.. A little.. Drained"

Two hands suddenly shoot out of the ground and drag the girls into the ground up to their heads, and they watch as Kakashi comes out of a hole in the ground with an eye smile "The Headhunter Jutsu, very good for sneak attacks if you know what you're doing"

The girls pout since they were caught off guard, but soon start to smirk, making Kakashi feel slightly on edge "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing~" "You just forgot what we were supposed to grab this whole time~"

Kakashi's eyes widen yet again and she checks her belt for the bells, only to find them gone "Oh god damn it, when did you grab them?"

Ryuko giggles "When we used the Whirlpool Smash on you" "Yeah, though we need to work on a follow up attack for that. We only just used it in combat today"

Her eye twitches as Ryuko and Naruko say that "You mean to tell me that wasn't battle tested?"

They nod, and Kakashi punches them both on the top of their heads "That would've killed anyone below jonin rank you idiots!"

They nod sadly and break through the ground, climbing out of their holes and bowing in respect "We're sorry Kakashi-Sensei, we tried our best to hold back, but it wasn't enough"

Kakashi starts to sweat a little _'That was them holding back?! Takeda what're you teaching them?!'_

She simply sighs "Alright, you two have passed the test in both ways, you grabbed the bells and no doubt figured out the reason behind the test"

They nod "Yep, teamwork. Me and Ryuko have been working together since we started training, that style was something we created together, it can't be used without the both of us there, which is why copying it with the Sharingan is useless too"

Kakashi chuckles and ruffles their hair "You created a style that nobody could copy unless they trained hard under you two, good job, that's pretty sneaky"

They beam, before Ryuko starts to walk away "Well, now that that's over, I have to leave with Anko-Sensei to do some D ranks, see ya later Naruko"

She walks over to Anko and they both shunshin away, leaving Sasuke and Sakura simply dumbfounded at the display of skill, and laving Naruko and Kakashi, both of which were still injured, but healing thanks to a seal Ryuko had stuck on them when they weren't looking

/

 **Timeskip: a few weeks later**

/

Things had been going smoothly for Ryuko and Naruko so far, having completed plenty of D rank missions and they had been practicing their techniques together when Ryuko wasn't training with the Fox Summons. Ryuko had even set the record for the least time taken to capture Tora the cat, who had jumped into her arms when she called for him, shocking everyone who was present, the new record was 5 minutes, faster than even the Yellow Flash of Konoha

Ryuko was currently waiting patiently for Naruko to come back, when Anko sneaks up behind her and grabs her dick through her pants "Hey there sexy!"

Ryuko jumps away from her and rolls for a bit since she panicked and didn't focus on her landing "W-what the fuck Anko?! Why are you even here?!"

Anko's smile turns into a serious look "Well, the Hokage has a mission for us. Team Seven has run into trouble on their first C rank, and it's not turned into an A rank"

Ryuko's eyes widen "What the hell happened?"

Anko sighs "Zabuza Momochi happened, and apparently he's got two friends with him"

Ryuko nods, though she seems tto be thinking about something "Ok, let's go immediately Anko, I wanna make sure Naruko's alright"

/

 **Timeskip: one day later**

/

Ryuko and Anko had just arrived at Tsunami's house, and Anko walks up and knocks on the door "Hello? We're the reinforcements sent to aid Team Seven, may we come in"

Kakashi's voice comes from somewhere in the house "Anko, what's your favorite food?"

She huffs and crosses her arms "Dango you one eyed jackass, everyone in the Land of Fire knows that, now let us in!"

The door opens to reveal Naruko at the door, making Ryuko sigh in relief "You scared me half to death! Your luck sucks more than mine, at least I knew my first A rank mission was going to be an A rank!"

Naruko giggles and pats her head "Glad to see you too Ryuko, welcome to your first A rank"

Ryuko huffs and flicks her forehead 'Yeah yeah, shut it. Now are you going to let us in or what?"

Naruko giggles and steps to the side, leading Ryuko and Anko to the living room where the rest of Team Seven is

Anko chuckles when she sees Kakashi laying down on the couch "Looks like someone's gotten a little rusty~"

Kakashi simply sighs and gives her a dry look "You don't say?"

After some playful banter Kakashi informs Ryuko and Anko of what happened during their run in with Zabuza Momochi "Two people dressed up as hunter-nins from Kiri huh? At least now we have a two to one advantage in numbers"

Naruko smiles and nods "That's a reassuring thought actually, and not to mention how strong Ryuko's probably become after training while we were here"

Ryuko blushes slightly "H-hey, I'm not _that_ much stronger, though I've been working on my kenjutsu a lot lately"

Anko smiles brightly at that "Hell yeah she has, she can even lift a sword as heavy as Zabuza's Beheading Sword!"

Kakashi eye smiles at that "Glad to hear we have some amazing backup"

A voice is heard from upstairs "Why bother? You're just going to die anyway if you stand up to Gato"

They all look up to see a young boy glaring at them from the stairs

/

 **Scene Change: same fight with Inari as the anime, except it's Ryuko who leaves after yelling at him**

/

Ryuko is currently sitting in the middle of the forest meditating. She had sent out Shadow Clones to scout the surrounding area so she would know if someone was approaching her. She was currently trying to mold nature chakra, as the foxes had instructed her to do so, and she was doing a decent job so far since she was at least able to feel it in the forest around her

She sits there for a few hours, before one of her clones is dispelled by a girl with blonde hair, red eyes, and some very sharp fangs. She seemed to be enjoying herself while another girl with black hair and grey eyes shook her head "Who the hell were those two?.. Wait..."

Ryuko finds herself moving on auto pilot, quickly taking out a flute from a storage seal on her body, before starting to play a beautiful song she had made up from her childhood that echoed throughout the entire forest (Listen to Kaze ni Naru, but the vocals are Ryuko's flute)

After she finishes her song, the two who had dispelled her clones had shown up, panting quickly as though they had ran as fast as they could

The blonde speaks up first "Who are you? How do you know that song?"

Ryuko raises an eyebrow "I made this song myself, how do you know it? I only played it for certain people back when I was five..."

Her eyes widen as memories come flying past her eyes, memories of these same girls her age back then, along with a strong looking woman with a large sword leaning against her house from when she was little

She gains tears around the edges of her eyes as she looks at them, her EMS subconsciously activating and making them gasp "M-mina... H-haku.. You're both a-alive"

Their eyes widen as they realize who Ryuko is, running at her and hugging her "RYUKO!"

They cry for a little while, never letting go of their embrace, before Mina decides to speak up "Where the hell have you been? We thought you died when we found your house burned down!"

Ryuko smiles softly "I-I don't have much memory of my childhood, I remember a flaming beam from the rafters hitting me in the head in that fire, but nothing else. Well, until now that is, I remember you two and Zaza now"

They laugh happily and hug her again, before they suddenly stop. Haku speaks up this time "Wait.. Are you the backup for the Konoha ninja?"

Ryuko nods sadly "Yes, yes I am. It seems we'll be fighting soon"

The happy atmosphere suddenly turns to one of sorrow "You know that we'll fight to complete our mission, right Ryuko?"

She nods and smiles softly "Same here, don't hold back on my account girls"

They all smile softly, before going their separate ways to where their allies currently are

/

 **Timeskip: 10 minutes**

/

Ryuko sighs as she sits on a rock close to where Team Seven was training, still thinking about what happened in the forest

Anko notices that her usually smiling student seems down and walks over, sitting down next to her "Hey Ryuko, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

She simply looks at Anko with a look she had never seen in her eyes "If you knew that your best friends were the enemy, and you may have to kill them to complete your mission, would you still do it?"

Anko sughs and pats her head "Well, I'd try everything in my power to complete the mission without killing them obviously. What happened in the forest back there?"

Ryuko looks at the ground for a second, and then shakes her head "Nothing, just ghosts of my past"

After that she gets up off of the rock and unseals a massive sword, around the same size as Zabuza's sword as Anko said, though this one was covered in seals engraved into the blade, as well as the symbol of the Nakamura clan

Ryuko demonstrates great skill with the blade, twirling it around as if it was a lightweight staff and then making great slashes with it as if it was a heavy war hammer

Team Seven watches in awe, even Kakashi observes with great interest as Ryuko practices

Ryuko suddenly looks over at Kakashi "If push comes to shove Kakashi-Sensei, I will fight Zabuza Momochi alone. Just because she beat you once and you observed her doesn't mean you can do it again, even with Anko-Sensei's help"

The jonin's eyes widen, as do Anko's, though she's the first to respond "Hell no! What makes you think you can take on the Demon of the Bloody Mist alone and win?!"

Ryuko chuckles and takes out her flute "I'd prefer not to kill her honestly, so I've been looking into different ways to fight"

She brings the flute to her lips and plays that same tune again, though this time enhancing it with chakra and making sonic waves from the volume. She directs them towards the two jonin and they cover their ears in pain for a few seconds before she stops

"There, is that enough proof? Or do I need to stop holding back~?"

The two quickly get up and yell in synch "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

Ryuko chuckles and nods, putting the flute and sword away "Well then, I guess I'll take that as a yes~"

Sasuke suddenly storms over and glares at Ryuko "Teach me how to do that"

She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms "And I'd do that why?"

He growls and grabs her by the shirt she was currently wearing "Because I'm an Uchiha, that last Uchiha at that!"

Ryuko smirks and activates her EMS "The last Uchiha, that's such a damn lie. Me and my mother are both part Uchiha, and we've gained the strongest Sharingan eyes to ever be recorded in history, the same eyes grandma Madara had"

He backs away and huffs, going off somewhere to brood and sulk

Ryuko sighs and shakes her head "I'm not gonna hear the end of this for a while"

/

 **Timeskip: the end of the week**

/

The day has finally come, and the day has finally come. Ryuko knew that Zabuza would be fully recovered by now, and she couldn't stand the wait. She had been itching to fight her since she has accepted the mission, to prove how far she had come since she was a little girl. She had started to remember more of her childhood, and how Zabuza had taught her to use a sword, and she couldn't wait to see her again

She smiles brightly as she sees the thick mist starting to roll in, something that catches the attention of Naruko "Hey, Ryuko? Why're you smiling at a time like this?"

She looks over at Naruko with an even brighter smile, catching the massive sword that was aimed at her by the tip with her bare hand "I've been waiting for this all week, I get to see them again"

Naruko's eyes widen as she watches her friend catch the Beheading Sword effortlessly "W-what do you mean by 'them'?"

She points over to where three shadowed figures were walking through the mist, tossing the sword back to the largest one and seeing her catch it "I've been remembering my past more and more after something happened in the woods"

She giggles and decides to let the cat out of the bag "Hey! It's great to see you again Zaza!"

The figures stop cold, before the largest one suddenly shoots out of the mist and appears right in front of Ryuko, revealing herself to be a very toned woman wearing a simple tank top that exposes her toned abs, and some baggy pants "How do you know about that name?! Only one person in the world was allowed to call me that, and she's dead!"

Ryuko continues to smile, looking over at Haku and Mina, who are looking down with shame _'I guess they didn't tell her, oh well'_ "Well, my name's Ryuko Nakamura, I _am_ that one person"

Zabuza growls and jumps back, holding her sword out defensively "Impossible, Ryuko Nakamura's house burned down seven years ago, she's been dead since then! I will kill you for sullying her name!"

And with a loud battle cry, she runs at Ryuko with her sword aimed for her head, before it's stopped by Ryuko's own large blade "Then I'll just have to prove it to you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! I'm loving all the encouragement, and answering questions is fun because I get to tease you with a bit of the truth, but not all of it~

Anyway, just a warning, there will be some sad parts in this chapter, so be ready. It'll also be a bit of a short chapter, sorry. I meant for this stuff to be in the last chapter, but I got carried away and didn't wanna make it super long

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything having to do with the anime or manga

/

"Die you little brat!" "Gotta try harder than that Zaza~" "RRAAAGH!"

That would be what all the people present on Tazuna's bridge would hear as Ryuko taunts Zabuza, and they all sweat drop at the scene

The Demon of the Bloody Mist has simply turned into a big ball of rage from all of Ryuko's taunting, as she blocks all of Zabuza's wild strikes with a bright smile on her face

As the fight between the two swordsmen goes on, everyone else starts their own fights, with Kakashi and Anko going against Mina, and Team Seven going against Haku

/

 **Kakashi and Anko vs Mina**

/

Mina smirks and pulls out two odd looking swords with even odder writing on the blades "Please prove fun for me. Whenever Gato's goons try to, and I quote 'show me a good time' I never have fun, they die to quickly"

Anko gives off a predatory smirk "Oh don't worry, I think you'll be pleased~"

Mina gives off her own feral smirk "I think I will too, your chest will be bouncing around all over the place as we fight, that'll be a treat to watch~"

Anko loses her smirk and it's replaced by a bright red face "Y-you little brat!"

Anko charges the blonde, making Kakashi sigh as she runs after her. Once they attack Mina with their kunai drawn however, they're surprised to find that she blocked the both of them with her swords

Mina chuckles "Why would I have these if I didn't know how to use them?"

She then disappears behind Anko and... Gropes her breasts "Same could be said for these babies~"

Anko jumps back with a very un-Anko like "EEP!" with her face the brightest shade of red it had ever been "You little shit, don't do that!"

Mina smirks more and suddenly starts floating "They were so big I just couldn't help it~"

Anko's and Kakashi's eyes widen, and Kakashi suddenly realizes why she's flying so much like someone she had seen before "Anko, be careful! She somehow holds Dust Release like the Tsuchikage!"

Mina pouts and crosses her arms "Awwh~ I wanted to keep it a secret for a little longer, would've helped me too since I can't grope you through that stupid flak jacket"

Anko growls "Don't grope me either damn it!"

Mina seems to look like she's thinking about something, before she looks back at them "No"

Kakashi sweat drops as Anko gains a tick-mark on her head "You're really getting on my nerves you little shit!"

Mina licks her lips playfully "Oooh~ I like them feisty~"

"Oh I'll show you feisty!"

Anko lets out a battle cry as she and Kakashi run at Mina with their kunais, Mina charging them with her swords

/

 **Team Seven vs Haku**

/

Naruko takes a quick observation, before nodding to herself "Sakura, guard Tazuna, ok? We've got this"

Sakura sighs, but nods "Yeah, I'd probably just slow you down"

Naruko smiles and pats her shoulder "Don't worry, I'll get you in shape when we get back, I promise"

With that, she starts walking towards Haku with Sasuke in tow "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruko Uzumaki"

Haku smiles gently and bows respectfully "Nice to meet you as well, I'm Haku Yuki"

Sasuke suddenly charges forward as Haku is still bowing and throws a kick at her "You let your guard down!"

He's shocked to find his kick caught in Haku's surprisingly strong grip "I don't think I did"

She suddenly throws him away like he's nothing but a small rock, sending him flying and making Naruko snicker "Serves him right. Now then, how about some girl time?"

She takes a beautiful red katana out of a sheathe that had been tied around her waist

Haku smirks and holds out her hand, an ice sword materializing in it "I'd love that, I can show off how I've grown to Ryuko"

Naruko chuckles and slowly circles her with her sword held defensively in front of her "If you wanna show off then drop those baggy robes why don't you? Ryuko loves a girl who's not afraid to show herself~"

Haku snickers "We both know that's wrong, she's easily flustered and freaks out when someone strips in front of her"

The girls share a brief laugh before they go back to being serious, suddenly charging each other and locking swords

/

 **Ryuko vs Zabuza**

/

Zabuza growls and heaves her sword up, only to bring it down in a powerful slash that would destroy the wood under it even if the sword wasn't sharp "Stand still you little brat!"

Ryuko giggles and finally stops moving "Fine, you want it, come and get it"

Zabuza lets out a roar of rage and swipes with her sword, making her eyes widen as Ryuko blocks her strike again "Happy?"

She huffs and suddenly charges Ryuko with a barrage of heavy strikes, showing that she could move that blade very fast if she wanted to

Ryuko is hard pressed to block them all, though when she does she slashes back, only to have her strikes blocked as well

Back and forth they fought, hitting and blocking each and every strike, seeming to be evenly matched until they separated, breathing heavily

Zabuza is the first to speak, stabbing her sword into the bridge "You're good kid, you even know how I fight, but that alone isn't enough proof to show me that you're Ryuko Nakamura"

Ryuko chuckles and stabs her sword into the bridge as well "Yeah yeah, how about we move to jutsu?"

Zabuza removes the bandages covering her face, showing the face of a beautiful woman with a smirk full of sharp teeth "No problem kid, let's see how you handle this one"

She quickly makes a series of hand seals and calls out "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

The bridge shakes as the water underneath it is disturbed, shooting up into the air and forming a dragon made entirely out of water "Now take this!"

It suddenly charges Ryuko with a surprising amount of speed, causing her to grab onto her sword and hold on tight as it rams straight into her

Zabuza laughs and leans on her sword "Looks like that brat's done, now for the bridge builder"

She turns away and is about to pull her sword out, when a voice calls out "Oh I wouldn't be so sure if I were you~"

She quickly turns back around to see Ryuko smirking, her large sword in her hands "My turn!"

The sword glows brightly for a few seconds, before the light dies down to reveal that it had transformed into a katana with the same markings as the large blade before

Zabuza's jaw drops when she sees that _'A sword that can change form! Who is this kid?!'_

Ryuko smirks sadistically as she gathers chakra into the blade, before it's encased in flames "Take this Zabuza! Fire Style: Flame Blade Barrage!"

She starts slashing in various ways, blades of flame leaving the sword and charging towards Zabuza

The mist nin growls and takes up her sword, cleaving through the blades of fire as if they were nothing

Ryuko gathers all of the chakra she can into the blade "Get ready, this is the last one! HYA!"

She delivers one last powerful slash, sending a much stronger fire blade as Zabuza, who tries cutting through it, but finds herself locked with it as if it was an actual blade

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! RRRAAAAAAGH!"

She channels all the strength she can into her arms and finally manages to cut through the blade

"Damn Zaza, you certainly haven't been slacking"

"The same could be said for you kid, you've never pushed me this far before~"

Ryuko's eyes widen when she hears this "Y-you mean.."

Zabuza laughs happily and starts walking over to her with her sword slung over her shoulder "Yeah, I believe you now kid. You said you wanted to create a technique like that when you were a kid, now you've done it"

Ryuko collapses onto the bridge, completely exhausted as she smiles at Zabuza, panting hard "I-it's.. About time.. You stubborn ox"

Ryuko looks around, seeing Mina subdued by a very angry Anko and Kakashi, and Naruko and Haku were still fighting their own kenjutsu battle

She sees Anko look over at her, before she gets Kakashi's attention, though she can't hear what they're saying as Zabuza gets closer to her _'They seem freaked out, is it because of Zaza?'_

She suddenly finds herself being pulled off to the side by Anko, while she watches Kakashi charging up a Chidori "W-wha? What're you doing?"

Anko shakes her head as the chirping of birds fills the air "Sorry Ryuko, but she was going to kill you, this must be done"

Ryuko's eyes widen and she struggles against Anko "No! No! She remembered me, she wasn't gonna kill me! Stop her!"

Anko's eyes widen this time, and she starts to yell at Kakashi to stop, but she's already in motion and can't hear her

Ryuko's world moves in slow motion as she watches Kakashi draw closer to Zabuza, clearly seeing she's too tired from the fight to move out of the way, all she can do is scream

"NOOOO!" _'Please! Someone! I need to stop her, someone please help me save Zaza!'_

Her eyes go wide as she hears something, or rather someone, talking back to her _'Alright, I'll grant your wish, but this power must only be used for the good of humanity. Do not let me down Ryuko Nakamura'_

She sees a change in her vision, before she's suddenly finds herself in front of Zabuza with Kakashi's Chidori sticking through her chest


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 guys, this is becoming really fun to write! I'll keep trying to write, though I may stop for a little bit to focus on some other ideas I have for stories

That doesn't mean I'll be dropping this story, and I may make a few more chapters before I start on the new story. Besides, it'll give me time to think of new ideas for this

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that has to do with the anime or manga

/

Zabuza looks at Ryuko in complete shock and tears in her eyes "N-no.. Why did you do it? H-how?"

Naruko looks over to where she heard the commotion, her eyes widen greatly and she stops fighting Haku, before she drops her sword and runs over "No! RYUKOOOO!"

Haku and Mina look over and their eyes widen as well, with Haku running right alongside Naruko as Mina breaks free of her bindings in an act of desperation and runs toward her childhood friend

Ryuko falls to the ground with a smile, and Zabuza grabs her hand the second her back hits the bridge "No no no, stay with me Ryuko, stay with me!"

Ryuko only smiles brighter "I had to protect you Zaza, I had to.."

She shakes her head "Don't speak, please. Save your strength, I'm sure your friends can fix this somehow!"

Ryuko grabs Zabuza's hand in a firm grip "I don't want you to blame yourself for this, do you hear me?"

Ryuko manages a weak chuckle "I'm part Uzumaki, my healing factor's pretty insane.. I guess we'll just have to pray for the best, won't we?"

Naruko, Haku, and Mina all make it at the same time, with Naruko speaking up first "What the hell happened?!"

Anko rushes over, no longer in shock "Oh my god, she took the Chidori meant for Zabuza!"

Naruko looks over at Kakashi with nothing but fury in her eyes, her eyes even changing into red eyes with slit like pupils, showing that she wasn't the only one who was mad

Kakashi just stood there, looking at the arm covered in Ryuko's blood with tears pouring down her face "N-not again.. Not again..."

Haku and Mina are holding onto Ryuko as if their own lives depended on it, not caring about the blood getting all over their clothes "Stay with us Ryuko, please!" "Yeah! If it would help I'd give up my Dust Release right here and now!"

Ryuko smiles at her friends and pats each of them on the head with the hand that wasn't being held by Zabuza "You've all been such good friends.. For that I can't thank you enough, even when you knew I was the grand daughter of Madara Uchiha you didn't care.."

She smiles even more _'Whoever you are, I thank you for giving me the power to save one of my precious people. You won't have to worry about this power being used for evil, I'll be taking it to the grave with me now'_

A voice is heard through the mist, a voice filled with arrogance and greed "Looks like you failed Zabuza, oh well. I wasn't gonna pay you anyway, but don't worry. You can join your friend in hell"

The mist clears to reveal Gato, and standing behind him are all of his thugs

Zabuza grits her teeth and drops her sword, unable to hold it anymore "You bastard! Don't you DARE speak ill of Ryuko!"

He simply laughs "Alright men, whoever kills Zabuza gets one hundred thousand ryo, same for whoever kills Kakashi Hatake, that Sharingan will sell for a lot of money! And grab the girls, they'll be great sex slaves with some training, and I hope you'll give them plenty of it!"

Ryuko growls at him _'No! I'm sorry whoever you are, but I can't die now! Not while they're still in danger. Wait.. The flute! The regeneration seal!'_

Her hand hovers over her storage seal, summoning the flute

She grabs it and quickly brings it to her mouth, starting to play a different melody than before (just think of Tapion's Melody)

She starts glowing green and rises to her feet while she plays, looking at Gato and his army with a burning fury in her eyes

 _'I have heard of the atrocities you've causes across these lands, and I will allow it no longer! Now, you die!'_

She starts walking towards the army, still playing and with a hole still in her chest, but her eyes are different. They are now purple, with nine tomoe in each one, with a set of three spinning on each of three rings that have now appeared in her eyes

Ryuko Nakamura had unlocked the legendary Rinnegan

She calmly walks towards the enemy as Gato yells at them "Forget the others, whoever brings me those eyes will get twice as much as killing Zabuza or Kakashi, for each eye!"

They charge at her as she walks, still playing her melody that echoes throughout the forest

As they get near her, she opens her eyes and the tomoe spin rapidly, the inner and outer rings going right, the middle going left _'Almighty Push'_

The wood around her is damaged as an unseen force pushes out around her body, sending those who were within 30 feet flying away, and making the others stop while she keeps moving

Naruko and the others look on in shock as they see her eyes and the powers they hold _'N-no way! She's unlocked the Rinnegan, just like Madara!'_

Ryuko continues her walk, and it's evident that she's going straight for Gato since she's glaring at him and nobody else, anyone that gets close and attacks her is dodges and then pushed away

Gato is sweating bullets as he watches her tear through his army without lifting a finger _'What the hell?! Even with those eyes, she should be dying from that hole in her chest! And she's killing my men without even looking at them, what's going on?!'_

She keeps on playing, though she suddenly encases herself in her Fire Armor as she walks through the army, using her Almighty Push to send the flames out in a dome of pure destruction

She jumps softly, seemingly gliding to the end of the bridge where Gato is, and she finally stops playing

She seals the flute away and grabs him by the collar of his shirt before he can run away as his army lay dead on the bridge or in the river below

She growls and her flame armor doesn't burn him as she lifts him up, though it feels to him like it's slowly heating up "Do you know why I got up off that bridge Gato? Do you know why I refused to die?"

He shakes his head quickly, a dark spot spreading in his pants

"Well, let me tell you. Universal Pull!"

She throws him to the ground and pulls her sword and Zabuza's off the bridge and into her hands, changing hers back to it's massive form "It's because you threatened my precious people you BASTARD!"

He tried to crawl away, but it's too late as Ryuko kicks him straight up into the air, jumping after him quickly and cutting him in half right up the middle with Zabuza's sword, before cutting him into fourths with a horizontal slice of her own sword

She then sticks them to her back using chakra, and gathers fire chakra in her palms, making them ignite in blue flames "Fire Style: Fox Flame Claws!"

She slashes downwards with her hands, causing 8 huge slashes of flame to cut his remains to bits and incinerate what's left

The villagers ad come just in time to see Ryuko fight the army and kill Gato, and once it was all over they started cheering for the Konoha nin

Ryuko smiles and raises her fist in victory, before falling back and hitting the ground from exhaustion

Naruko is the first one to rush over, reaching Ryuko just as she hits the ground "Hey, you gonna be ok Ryuko?"

She manages a weak chuckle and looks down at the hole in her chest that's already closing "Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Did something happen to my eyes though? They seem different"

Naruko chuckles nervously "Well, um.. L-let's just say you did what only two other people have done, and have a more powerful version"

Ryuko's eyes widen at the implication "N-no way.. I.. I have the Rinnegan?"

Naruko nods and giggles "Yep, good job"

"G-good job isn't exactly the choice of words I'd use"

The whiskered girl simply giggles some more, looking down at the now closed chest wound "You're all healed now, that seal must've done wonders"

The others run over, all sighing in relief as they see that the wound has shut without even a scar

Kakashi drops to her knees and let's out a great sigh as she sees Ryuko all better "Your mother would have actually killed me in the slowest and most painful way possible if you died to my Chidori, I thank you for pulling through"

Ryuko sits up and chuckles, before she's hit on the head by everyone there "YOU SCARED US!"

She rubs her head in pain and pouts "It was for a good cause, I'd die for any one of you"

Just then Sasuke walks back to them with a huge bump on his head

Everyone looks over at him, with Sakura speaking up first "Where were you Sasuke?"

He growls at her and points to Haku "I got thrown into a tree and knocked out by her!"

Ryuko pats Haku on the head, who purrs to play along "Good girl~"

Sasuke grits his teeth and charges Ryuko, only to get her foot in his face "Nope, you're gonna stand there and behave"

He looks at her with hate and shakes his head "Whatever"

She claps her hands together "Ok everyone, let's get this job done and go home!"

/

 **Timeskip: a week later**

/

With Naruko's and Ryuko's clones helping out the workers, it only took Tazuna a week to finish the bridge, which made him and the villagers very happy, and the day it was completed, they had a celebration for the completion of the un-named bridge

Ryuko is currently eating some dango with Anko when Naruko comes over "Hey Ryuko, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

She smiles and nods "Sure thing Naruko"

As they're about to leave, Haku and Mina run up to them with Haku talking first "Hey Ryuko, can we tell you something in private?" "Yeah, it's really important"

Ryuko sighs and keeps walking "Come on, why don't all three of you come? It's not like anyone will tell"

They nod after a few seconds and follow her to a secluded alleyway "Alright, what did you all wanna tell me?"

They fidget in place for a minute with neon red faces, staring at the ground

Ryuko puts a hand on her hip "Come on, I know you've got something big to tell me now, so why not-"

She's cut short and her eyes widen as not just Naruko, but all three of them kiss her right on the lips, easily conveying their feelings for the black haired girl

These three girls were madly in love with Ryuko, and seemed to have no problem with sharing her with each other


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait on chapter 7, I've been having some personal problems and writer's block

Anyway, enough of that, let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that has to do with the anime or manga

/

Ryuko looks on in complete shock as the three girls kiss her passionately, gasping as she sees the look of pure adoration and love in their eyes

That gasp however, parted her lips a bit. Just enough for them to all slip their tongues into her mouth

Her eyes start to roll into the back of her head and her pants start to tent as she feels them french kissing her and pressing themselves into her "Mmmm~"

Naruko sits right in her lap in the middle with Haku on the left and Mina on the right, and the kiss gains a hungry feeling as Ryuko's erection gets larger and larger, prompting a moan of arousal from her

After a few more minutes they all finally separate for air, panting heavily and with red faces "N-naruko, Haku, Mina.. Y-you all love me?"

They all nod, with Mina speaking first "Me and Haku swore of guys when we thought you died.. H-hehe, we said that you were the only one worthy to deflower us when we were ten"

Naruko giggles "Same here actually, I did the same when I was ten. I developed a crush on you when we met because you saved me from that mob and treated me like a normal person, but it turned into love when you

fought for me, despite knowing I was a jinchuriki"

Ryuko smiles warmly at the three "So you're willing to share me? I have the blood of three different clans running through me, and my own clan, to repopulate. Well, I suppose I'd be just populating my clan, but I'll be

accepting the Clan Restoration Act, which will require more women"

Naruko smirks mischievously "I can think of a few who'd be interested, but other than that I have no problems whatsoever as long as we like them, right girls?"

Haku and Mina nod with bright smiles, which throws everyone into a fit of giggles

Ryuko hugs them tightly "I'm glad you're ok with it girls, I really am. I love you all too"

They all smile in glee, before the trio's smiles turn mischievous as they reach into Ryuko's pants, playing with her cock and balls

Her eyes widen and she lets out a loud moan when she feels them playing with her "O-oh fuck, what're you doing?"

Mina smirks and whispers into her ear seductively "Seeing how you've grown Ryuko, and I've gotta say, you're massive~"

Haku nibbles on her other earlobe "Yeah, I'm glad to know this belongs to us~"

They gently push her down, before taking it out. Ryuko's cock stands at a staggering two feet long and 3 inches thick, with her balls being the size of softballs

The girls all rub their legs together, with Naruko speaking first "Fuck Ryuko, that's insane.. I-I can't wait for it to go in me"

Haku and Mina nod in agreement and take one of Ryuko's balls each to kiss and massage, while Naruko handles the cock itself

Ryuko throws her head back in pleasure as the girls pleasure her, letting out a groan "W-what're you doing? W-we're in an alleyway, anyone could see us-aahhhh~"

She's cut off as Naruko suddenly takes half of her length into her mouth, before popping off and kissing the head "It's so big Ryuko, if I didn't care about you wanting your first time to be in a bed, I'd fuck you right here

and now, but I'll just suck you for now~"

She winks at her, before taking the full length in one go, making Ryuko arch her back in absolute bliss "N-naruko, I haven't been able to t-take care of myself during the mission.. I-I'm about to cum"

The girls only speed up their efforts, Haku and Mina licking at her balls while Naruko deepthroats her cock at an amazing speed

"H-here it comes!.. I-I love you so much!" She thrusts her hips up a few times on instinct as she starts cumming in Naruko's mouth, shooting a full gallon down her throat before she can take it out

Once she gets it out, she grabs it and lets Ryuko hose down her, Haku, and Mina as they moan in glee from the feeling of gallons of Ryuko's hot and thick cum covering their faces

After a full minute of cumming, she finally stops and lays her back on the ground, panting in exhaustion "T-that was.. The most cum I've ever s-shot out.. I-in my life"

The girls giggle as they lick the cum off of their faces, before tucking Ryuko's now soft cock away "We should be going back before anyone notices we're gone"

Everyone nods as they run back to the celebration, though they didn't know that a certain purple haired woman had followed them and observed their fun

Timeskip: a few months later

After the celebration was done, Team Seven and Team Anko went back to the Hidden Leaf Village with Haku, Mina, and with a lot of begging, Zabuza. Haku and Mina were assigned to Team Anko while Zabuza was put on

probation for a month upon arriving in the village. After that probation she was made assistant sensei to Team Anko and drove them into the ground more than ever to make them stronger before the Chunin Exams

Ryuko is currently playing a little tune on her flute as she and Naruko walk through the streets of Konoha, when she sees Konohamaru being held by some guy in a cat jumpsuit with makeup on

Konohamaru turns and sees them "Big sis Naruko! Big sis Ryuko! Help me!"

They sigh and Ryuko starts playing her childhood song, making the stranger lock up and drop Konohamaru before standing still "W-what did you do?"

She says nothing and keeps playing, slowly walking closer with her EMS spinning rapidly and scaring the shit out of him "W-what are you?!"

A dusty blonde haired girl with a fan on her back gets in between them "Look, I don't care what's up with your eyes, stop messing with my brother"

Ryuko stops playing and smirks, releasing him "You've got more balls than your brother I see, good. I think I'll be having fun in the Chunin Exams~"

The girl huffs and crosses her arms "I'm Temari Subaku, this is my brother Kankuro"

Ryuko looks up into a random tree "And what about the red head in the tree? Is she your other sister?"

Temari's eyes widen and she looks up into the tree, to reveal a girl in red robes with the kanji for love on her forehead "G-gaara"

Kankuro looks up in shock "G-gaara, I'm sorry for how I acted, it won't happen-"

The girl speaks in a cold tone "Shut up Kankuro, or I'll kill you"

Ryuko raises an eyebrow at the new girl "You look familiar, do I know you?"

She turns to Ryuko with a bloodthirsty look "My name is Gaara Subaku, and mother calls for your blood"

Ryuko's eyes widen as she remembers something, a code she had made with someone during her childhood after her house burned down and she started traveling with Takeda "The red moon can put anything to sleep"

Now it's Gaara's turn to widen her eyes "Even the Shukaku... Who are you?"

Ryuko smiles brightly and starts walking over, before putting a hand on Gaara's shoulder much to the shock of her siblings "My name is Ryuko Nakamura"

The redhead's world stops as she hears that name, her bloodlust long forgotten "R-ryuko.. I-it's been so long, where were you?"

She smiles softly and hugs Gaara "I've been traveling, making more friends everywhere I go, some of them are other jinchuriki"

"W-what do you mean?.. A-are there others like me?"

Ryuko nods and Naruko walks forward, extending her hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruko Uzumaki, and I'm the jinchuriki for the Nine Tails"

Gaara stares at her for a second, before slowly raising her hand to grasp Naruko's "S-someone like me.. I-I can't believe it"

Ryuko chuckles "Hey, if anything I'm treated just as bad as a jinchuriki because I'm Madara Uchiha's grand daughter"

Gaara shakes her head and gives Ryuko a tired look "Nothing was ever easy around you.. I see that hasn't changed"

She sighs and pats Gaara's head "And I see that you haven't gotten that seal fixed"

Gaara hums and hugs Ryuko "I missed you"

She chuckles and hugs her back "I missed you too. Come on, let's get that seal fixed"

Temari steps in as Kankuro keeps his distance, still wary about Ryuko "Wait a minute, what do you mean?"

"Gaara's seal is basically a glorified storage seal. It drives Shukaku insane, who in turn drives Gaara insane"

Temari shakes her head "J-just shut up and do it please"

Ryuko chuckles and nods "Fine fine, follow me"

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

Ryuko smiles at a peacefully sleeping Gaara as her sibling look amazed "G-gaara's sleeping" "You fixed her seal.."

She nods at the sand siblings and brushes a stray hair out of Gaara's face "Yeah, so what? It was the right thing to do, what's the big deal?"

They look at her slack jawed, before Temari speaks up "W-we're part of different villages, why do something that would help our entire village for nothing in return?"

Ryuko simply shakes her head "I did this for Gaara and Gaara only, not for the village that hates her"

Gaara smiles in her sleep and grabs Ryuko's hand, before nuzzling it and cooing in her sleep "Mine..."

Ryuko and Temari resist the urge to loudly 'awwh~' and simply watch Gaara as Kankuro goes to make some food, having gotten bored around them

Timeskip: first day of the Chunin Exams

Team Anko is walking to where the Chunin Exams are currently being held with the rest of Ryuko's graduating class "Oh come on Kiba, you don't stand a chance against me now~"

The Inuzuka huffs and crosses his arms "I call bull, there's no way you're that strong Ryuko"

Haku and Mina shake their heads "No, it's true. She pushed Zabuza-Sensei to her limit when they fought in Wave, and Zabuza-Sensei was trying to kill her with everything she had"

Kiba's eyes widen and he shuts up, making everyone laugh, even Shino managed a chuckle

Ryuko turns to Hinata with an excited expression 'so how's your studies with my scrolls going Hinata? Have they helped you out with the Gentle Step style your mother's helping you make?"

Hinata smiles softly at Ryuko, having gotten over her shyness slightly due to prolonged exposure to her "Yes, it's been going very well. I can even use the Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms without missing a single Tenketsu"

Ryuko smirks "And did you take my advice on seeing what adding nature chakra would do~?"

She nods happily "Yes, and I found out that if I added wind chakra into my strikes, the Tenketsu in someone's body would be shredded. The damage is practically irreversible though"

Ryuko simply shrugs "That's fine, use it only against enemies in real missions then, right?"

Hinata nods with a smile before Ryuko turns to Sakura "And how's little miss Mini Tsunade doing~?"

Sakura laughs and flicks Ryuko's forehead "It's been fine, I could've sent you flying with that flick if I wanted to"

Ino smiles "I've been working on my clan jutsu and I've started training seriously too! I'll catch up to you soon Sakura"

As everyone talks amongst themselves, Ryuko smiles softly 'Everyone's come so far compared to when we had just became genin, it's amazing'

They walk into the building with smiles on their faces, eager to see how their training will pay off, but little did they know what would happen in the days to come


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, and it's the Chunin Exams now ^-^

I honestly didn't think this story would come so far in such a small amount of time, I figured I'd have to wait a month or two, but look at this! This is so awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Everyone walks into the building as if they're simply heading to lunch,, laughing and chatting as they do every time they hang out together, minus Sasuke of course, he was being his usual broody self. Even the Sabaku siblings are with them. A few of them have changed their attire too. Naruko and Ryuko wear their Konoha headbands around their waists, but on their foreheads are headbands for the Village hidden in Whirlpools. Ryuko has switched her armor too, adorning a black and red combination of armor and Anbu clothes

The friends walk up the stairs and notice a bunch of teams gathered at the entrance to the exam room, with two other genin standing in front of the doorway with what looks like Tenten on the ground "Trust us, we're doing you all a favor"

Ryuko walks over and helps Tenten up "You ok Tenten?"

She nods and sighs "Why are those guys being such dicks?"

Ryuko chuckles and whispers into her ear "This is only the second floor, it's a genjutsu. Grab your team and let's go to the exam room"

Suddenly a familiar voice rings out "Drop the genjutsu, this is only the second floor, so this can't be the exam room"

Everyone else in their group sighs and gives him a dirty look

"What? I helped you"

Ryuko shakes her head "No you didn't, now all of those teams are going to be in the exam room with us, teams that wouldn't be there if it weren't for you screwing it up! If they can't detect a simple genjutsu, then they shouldn't be chunin"

Sasuke growls at her "If anything you should be grateful I was even willing to help, maybe you'll give me one of your whores"

Ryuko's eyes turn blood red with fox slits, surprising everyone in the room and scaring Sasuke "If you _ever_ call one of my girls a whore again, I will make sure you never have children"

He simply nods as Ryuko walks past him to the stairs, everyone following after her and finding her in the exam room

Gaara walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder "Are you ok?"

Ryuko nods and pats her hand "You knew me well enough back then, you know I hate it when people call the ones I love whores"

Gaara manages a small smile "And that's why you'll be swarmed with wives before you're twenty~"

Ryuko snickers "Oh no, my worst nightmare~"

"You shouldn't be drawing so much attention to yourself, you'll make enemies early on in the exams"

The group of Konoha genin look towards where this new voice came from to see a woman with grey hair and glasses "Um.. Who are you?"

The girl chuckles and pushes up her glasses "How rude of me, I'm Kabuto"

Ryuko smiles a little "I'm Ryuko Nakamura, it's nice to meet you Kabuto"

She smiles back and takes out a card, showing it to be Ryuko and all of her information "I know who you are, Ryuko Nakamura, the only living person with the legendary Rinneg-"

She doesn't get any farther before Ryuko's hand is over her mouth "I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you, some people don't take kindly to you spilling their secrets. And that bit of information was only supposed to be known by whoever was present and the Hokage, it's an S rank secret"

Kabuto pales when she realizes just how close she was to dying "S-sorry"

Ryuko sighs "No no, it's fine, but slip up like that again and I'm gonna be the one that kills you"

She gulps and nods, before a cloud of smoke appears near the front of the room revealing it to be Ibiki Morino "Alright kids, it's time to start"

/

 **Timeskip: beginning of part two of the exams**

/

Ryuko gives a small wave to Anko along with the rest of her teammates, who happily waves back "You three had better pass, or I'm gonna run you into the ground hard, you got that?"

They smile brightly and nod, while Anko gives a satisfactory nod "Alright brats, glad you signed the waiver"

A blonde haired Kumo ninja, a girl with bright blonde hair, decides to speak up "If I may ask, why did we need to sign this?"

Anko chuckles sadistically "That's so your villages can't start wars if any of you die~"

Some people pale while Ryuko and her friends snicker a little

"Alright brats, get going!"

The gates open going into the forest, and all the genin who made it to the second part of the exam start running into it

After an hour Ryuko signals her team to stop "Alright, let's not focus on getting a scroll now. Let's focus on food and shelter for now"

Haku and Mina nod, with Mina going to get wood and Haku standing watch as Ryuko goes to get food

/

 **Timeskip: 5 minutes**

/

Ryuko had come back to the camp with a few fish she had caught and a wild boar that had tried to attack her, while Mina had come back with plenty of wood in a sealing scrool for a large campfire and a large makeshift shelter, which would be held together by Haku's ice

Ryuko sighs and relaxes as Haku and Mina sit on either side of her "This is actually kinda nice. We know this place like the back of our hands thanks to Anko-Sensei, and now we're having a nice little camping trip~"

The girls giggle and playfully elbow Ryuko "It's more serious than that, come on"

She chuckles and nods, before closing her eyes "Let's see if there are any large chakra signatures in this exam besides Gaara and Ryuko. Having nature chakra is awesome"

She senses throughout the entire forest, finding a redhead from the Hidden Grass with a lot of chakra "Hmm.. Maybe I'll keep an eye on her, she has as much chakra as Naruko"

A girl with mint green hair and orange eyes from the Hidden Waterfall "Oh my, it seems we have more than two jinchuriki in these exams"

The blonde girl from earlier, the one from Kumo "No way.. Four jinchuriki, she holds Matatabi while the other holds Chomei"

Then there was another Grass nin, but this one felt wrong "Ugh.. That one's chakra feels downright unholy, I'm keeping an eye on you throughout this exam for sure"

The girls snuggle into her and she wraps her arms around their waists "Let's get some sleep, ok?"

Haku and Mina nod "Yeah, I think I'll be comfy tonight" "Same here, I'm loving this"

They all giggle for a minute, before finally allowing themselves to drift off to a comfortable sleep

/

 **Timeskip: the next morning**

/

Ryuko is the first to stir, though she notices that two teams are standing outside of their shelter, and they're arguing very loudly "Haku, Mina, it's time to wake up. We have company"

Their eyes snap open "Damn it, I was so comfy" "Yeah, no fair"

They all get up and walk out of the shelter they made, looking at the people who had found them. The two jinchurikis and their teams had stumbled upon their shelter, but it seems they didn't even know it was there

"Why did you come here?" "I sensed a strange chakra here last night and wanted to check it out, why are you here?" "Same reason!"

Ryuko sighs and whistles, making herself and her team known "Thanks for waking me from the best sleep I've ever had in this forest, I really appreciate it"

The Taki and Kumo teams all sweatdrop at this "Um.. Sorry?" "Where were you even sleeping?"

She points to the well covered shelter that Mina was sealing away to be used later "Oh"

Ryuko snickers "So what're you two arguing about?"

The mint haired girl speaks up first "We felt an odd chakra reaching out to us last night, so we decided to see where it came from"

Ryuko chuckles nervously "Um.. Sorry, that was me trying to use nature chakra to pinpoint strong people"

Everyone minus Mina and Haku tilt their heads in a confused way "Nature chakra?"

She facepalms "To become a Sage, you must be one with nature, like the three Sannin. I want to be the first Fox Sage in history, so I'm going through training in order to do so"

"And you're telling us your secrets because... Why?"

Ryuko chuckles "Because I know yours, you two hold Matatabi and Chomei"

Their eyes widen and they get into taijutsu stances as Ryuko raises her hands "Hey hey hey, it's fine. Though you should know there are four jinchuriki in these exams. I was hoping to get to know you two since the other two are my friends"

They sigh in relief and relax "Ok ok, I'm Yugito Nii" "And I'm Fu, nice to meet you"

Ryuko smiles and nods "I'm Ryuko Nakamura, grand daughter of Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki, and Madara Uchiha"

Their jaws drop and their eyes go wide, their pupils shrinking to dots as Ryuko bursts out laughing along with Haku and Mina "I'll tell you the story when we get to the next part of the exam, how's that?"

They pout and nod, getting amused looks from Team Anko "Ok then, let's go. They never said we couldn't bring two scrolls with two teams"

Fu looks concerned "But that means one of us will have to find another scroll"

Yugito decides to speak up and pull out two scrolls "Ah, not quite Fu, my team already has the scrolls we need"

Everyone smiles and laughs for a minute, before Ryuko grabs her equipment "Alright then, let's g-"

Her eyes widen, as do Mina's, Fu's, and Yugito's "N-no.. That awful tainted chakra, it's close to Naruko! I feel Kurama's chakra, I know she's fighting, she has to be"

Ryuko snaps into action, putting her equipment on and dashing into the forest faster than anyone can see, only a blur to them "S-so fast"

/

 **Scene Change: Team Seven**

 **5 minutes earlier**

/

Naruko jumps back as the odd Grass nin throws a punch at her "Who the hell are you?! You're no genin, not by a long shot!"

The stranger laughs in a voice far too adult for her body "It seems I've been caught, oh well"

She peels her skin away like it's paper, revealing a woman with white skin and odd purple markings on her face

Naruko's eyes widen and she turns to her friends "Run! Get away now, it's Orochimaru!"

They shake their heads with Sakura speaking up first, followed by Ino, Kiba, and Hinata "What are you saying?!" "Yeah Naruko, you're insane!" "Like we'd leave you behind" "We could never abandon a friend!"

Naruko looks at them with red eyes and slit pupils "Please go, you don't wanna be anywhere close to this"

Orochimaru chuckles and looks at them "Yes, you'd best be going. I'd hate to have to deal with more pests"

Sasuke walks up to her "Like I'd leave! You just want the glory for yourself!"

She growls and closes her eyes, being enveloped in a transparent red cloak with a single tail flowing behind it "I can only barely manage four tails. If that's not enough and you don't go, we're all dead! **GO!** "

She punctuates the last bit with some demonic chakra, altering her voice and giving the others the incentive to run

Orochimaru huffs as she watches Sasuke run away "Great, now I'll have to hunt him down after I kill you. You're so cruel"

"Shut up! Even if he's a bastard, he's still a fellow leaf shinobi, and you will not have him!"

Naruko rushes Orochimaru with an amount of speed that surprised the Sannin, giving her enough of an opening to punch her and send her flying

Naruko smirks, but it quickly turns to shock as Orochimaru gets us without a scratch "That actually hurt, I'm surprised. My turn~"

She suddenly appears in front of Naruko and drives her fist into her gut, sending her flying

She flies through a few trees and a rock before she stops, and closes her eyes to draw out Kurama's power until her cloak has four tails **"Go Naruko, show that snake freak my awesome power and beat the shit out of her!"**

Naruko smiles as she hears the fox in her head, before nodding and charging back to Orochimaru

She runs straight into her and they start trading blows, blocking one and throwing another until Orochimaru jumps back and starts going through handsigns "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

Naruko's eyes go wide as she's enveloped by the extremely fast Fire Dragon, screaming pain as she's sent flying and gets slight burns on her arms where she had tried shielding herself

She falls to the ground, with her Tailed Beast Cloak dissipating from using too much chakra

"Ku ku ku, so much for the great Uzumaki clan. I was hoping for more of a challenge from you"

Naruko growls from her place on the ground, before she lifts her head up for one last attack "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

Without handsigns, or any prior warning, a massive fire dragon erupts from her mouth and charges Orochimaru, catching her by surprise and burning her as she yells in pain

After a few seconds of contact it disappears, leaving a smoking and very angry Orochimaru in it's wake "Ok you little brat, now you die!"

She pulls a sword out of her mouth and gives a sadistic sneer "This is your end, and after this I'll kill your friends, starting with Ryuko Nakamura!"

Naruko can only sit there with tears in her eyes as Orochimaru charges her, sword drawn

She closes her eyes and waits for death to take her, but she only hears a clang and senses a familiar but unfamiliar chakra in front of her. She decides to open her eyes, and gasps at who she sees

Ryuko had come to her rescue, her eyes had changed into blood red fox eyes like before, and burned with a fury she had never seen before. She had gained fox like red markings around her eyes and three red bar-like whisker marks on her cheeks

"Why don't you start right now? If you can kill me that is"


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, chapter 9! I left you guys off on a big cliffhanger last time, and I bet you've been dying to know what's next

I don't know what happened with Cha[ter 7, I guess the site decided to post the source code in with the chapter. It's fixed now, so don't worry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related with the anime or manga

/

 **"So she's finally done it.. Your mate is now a Fox Sage kit, the first ever"**

Naruko's jaw drops when she hears this as she watches Orochimaru fight to gain ground on Ryuko to get to her "R-ryuko, is it true? You're a Sage now?"

She chuckles and nods, making Orochimaru growl "It doesn't matter, you were a fool to raise your sword to me!"

Ryuko gains a feral smirk "We'll see, Orochimaru of the Sannin"

They both jump back and go through a few hand seals, before slamming their hands on the ground "Summoning Jutsu!"

Orochimaru summons a large snake, the one Naruko had been fighting before to get to her team, while Ryuko summons a normal colored four tailed fox of the same size "Hey Kokono, sorry to bother you like this"

The fox shakes her head "No no, if you're summoning us in battle, that means you've mastered Sage Mode as you said in your promise. It'll be an honor to fight alongside you Ryuko"

She smiles and jumps up on Kokono as Orochimaru jumps on her snake, quickly charging Ryuko and Kokono

The snake slams into them hard, causing them to go sliding back, but they're otherwise unharmed "That wasn't very nice. Hey Koko, wanna play catch?"

"Oooh~ I like the way you think"

The next time the snake charges, it's caught in Kokono's mouth just below it's head so it can't bite her "Now!"

The fox starts spinning, before letting the snake fly after building up enough speed. Orochimaru had already jumped off, but the snake was sent through multiple trees and rocks before finally disappearing in a cloud of smoke

"Now how about you actually fight me Orochimaru? Instead of hiding behind your snakes"

The Sannin growls, before charging Ryuko with amazing speed and slashing with all of her might, only to be blocked by Ryuko's sword "It's a shame you put more effort into ninjutsu, your potential in kenjutsu is amazing"

"Shut up and die you brat!" With that yell she starts slashing and hacking at Ryuko, only to get blocked every time as Kokono watches in amusement

She bows to Ryuko "It was an honor to be the first to fight alongside you Ryuko, I'll take my leave now. Don't you dare die, or Himiko will have my head" And with that, she disappears in a cloud of smoke like the snake

She smiles as Kokono disappears, before quickly speeding through hand seals "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!"

Tendrils of wood burst out of the ground and start racing towards Orochimaru, forcing her to dodge lest she be impaled or slammed into the ground and still get impaled more trees

This keeps up for a minute, before Ryuko goes through more hand seals "Ice Style: Winter Wonderland!"

She starts releasing a chilling aura, one that freezes the ground and trees around her. It forces Orochimaru to stay away until the ice has stopped moving, who charges once it does, only to slip "Agh!"

Ryuko giggles as she watches her "Wow, I never thought I'd see the great Orochimaru fall on her ass like a little kid sliding on the ice"

Orochimaru growls in rage "How?! How do you have access to these bloodline abilities?!"

Ryuko closes her eyes, before opening them again to reveal her Rinnegan with a slit pupil in the middle of the rings and tomoe "Because of these eyes"

Orochimaru's eyes widen when she sees that "T-the Rinnegan.. Why have Sasuke's eyes, when yours are much stronger~?"

Her neck stretches and her head moves quickly to Ryuko's neck, only to be grabbed by her and stopped in her tracks "How about no?"

She cuts off Orochimaru's head, before blasting her body with a Fire Dragon Jutsu and throwing the head away

Afterwards, she walks over to Naruko and drops her Sage Mode, before starting to use some medical jutsu to start fixing up her body "Are you ok?"

Naruko chuckles dryly "Yeah, I only feel like I got hit by something using a tree as a bat, I'm great~"

Ryuko huffs "Alright moody, we'll see how you like it when I keep you from playing with my-"

A yell of rage and pain is heard from where Ryuko threw Orochimaru's head, and the pair turn towards it, only for their jaws to drop as they see Orochimaru, perfectly fine

"H-how?! I cut off your head and torched your fucking body!"

Orochimaru smirks "You didn't destroy my head, which allowed for my own version of the substitution jutsu to still work"

She makes a single hand seal, and Ryuko suddenly grabs her head in pain "Ah! W-what the hell.. Is this?!"

Orochimaru chuckles and starts walking towards them "I placed senbon all around the forest. With a command I can activate the bells placed on them to make the target disoriented and off balance"

Ryuko drops to her knees as she grabs her ears in pain "Y-you bitch! Why not fight fair?!"

"Because you've made it painfully obvious I cannot beat you in a fair fight, and you'd most likely get rid of my mark before I could take over your body. Though I wonder, what it would do to you if I killed your friend~"

She makes another hand seal, and Ryuko watches helplessly as Naruko looks at her "I'm sorry Ryuko" The girl gives her a soft smile as her head explodes, showering blood all over a horrified Ryuko

 _'No no no, not like this.. S-she can't be dead, no!'_ She looks at Orochimaru with unbelievable fury, starting to draw in every bit of nature chakra around her at a rapid pace

 _'N-no more.. No more! SHE WILL PAY! NOBODY HURTS MY NARUKO!'_ She lets out a scream of pure fury as a great power build within her "HAAAAAA!"

Her eyes go back to being blood red fox eyes, but something else is happening. chakra is gathering around the base of her spine and the top of her head, starting to shape into tails and ears as Orochimaru watches in shock _'H-how?! Is there another Sage Mode for the Fox Summons?!'_

The chakra solidifies into nine black fox tails and black fox ears and Ryuko's canines start to grow into large fangs "RRAAAAAAAAAAHHH! NOBODY HURTS MY NARUKOOOO!"

Orochimaru is suddenly blown back by a huge burst of chakra, her eyes wide with horror as she feels Ryuko's power _'Impossible! This power, it's even greater than the Nine Tails all those years ago!'_

Ryuko finally stops screaming and slumps down, her tails swaying idly behind her

Orochimaru starts to slowly back away slowly, starting to shake as Ryuko looks to her with glowing red eyes and a slightly demonic voice **"You killed the first person I met in this village, the first person I ever loved in a romantic way.. I'll make you suffer for what you have done!"**

Ryuko is suddenly hugged from behind "Ryuko, it's ok. It was only a genjutsu, I'm alright, ok?"

She turns around to look at where the voice came from, only to stare in shock as she stares at Naruko **"N-naruko..."**

Ryuko drops to her knees, all of her power now gone as she hugs Naruko desperately

Orochimaru stares at her for a second, before deciding to leave before the Anbu come _'Ryuko Nakamura, you'll grow into an interesting shinobi indeed'_

She shunshins away and leaves the girls to have their moment, before the Anbu come ten seconds later "Ryuko Nakamura, Naruko Uzumaki, the Hokage wishes to talk to you at the tower once you get to your teams"

They sigh and nod "Let's get to the tower, I'm not dropping out of the chunin exams after this" "Yeah, too much shit has happened to bail out now"

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

Ryuko and Naruko had re-united with their teams and their new friends battered, bruised, and bloody. They got many questions from the Hokage and answered all of them, including what had caused that amazing power. He smiles softly and asks whether or not he should cancel the chunin exams, and they shake their heads stating that Orochimaru would cause havoc in the village if he did

They now stand with their teams in front of Anko, along with those who made it to the next part "Ok, now we will have preliminaries to see who will continue to the next round of the exams"

Everyone is in an uproar once they hear this, making Anko's eye twitch before she yells "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone suddenly quiets down after this, making her smirk "Good. Now the reason behind this is that there are too many of you. Some must be eliminated even after your numbers were cut down to half. A select few people will fight so that we will have the correct number, but all of your names are in this box"

She points to a box with a hole in the top "I'm gonna grab random names out of this box until we have the correct number, now up first is.."

She reaches into the box and pulls out two names, smirking mischievously "Ryuko Nakamura and Kabuto Yakushi, you two will be the first to fight in the preliminaries"

Kabuto shakes her head "No, I'm too drained from the forest to fight now, I forfeit"

Ryuko pouts "Oh fuck you, that's not cool. I was hyped for a match"

Kabuto chuckles and pats her shoulder, before walking away "Maybe some other time, ok?"

/

 **Timeskip: the next day**

/

Ryuko and Naruko were walking around, trying to find something to do for the day, when they come across someone sitting in the trees peeping into the hot springs, more specifically the girl's side. It's a woman with very long white hair, DD cup breasts, and odd red markings on her face

"Hmm... Wanna scare her Ryuko?"

"Oh you know I want to~"

They put their fingers together, before jumping up to the woman and shove their fingers up her ass "1000 YEARS OF PAIN!"

This sends the white haired woman flying into the women's side with a scream of pain, hearing screams of "PERVERT!" and more screams of pain as the two laugh their asses off

Abouta minute later the woman comes out, bruised and looking very pissed "What was that for?!"

Ryuko and Naruko deadpan "You were perving on the girls in the hot spring" "Yeah, not only that but you were writing what you saw"

The woman huffs "But of course, for I am the great Jiriaya the Toad Sage! Writer of Icha Icha, Master of-"

The girls hold up their hands "Hold it, you write Kakashi-Sensei's books?" "Anko-Sensei has them too"

The now named Jiraiya nods proudly "Yes, in fact they're my biggest fans!"

Naruko and Naruko sport a blush, confusion Jiraiya "What the hell's wrong with you two?"

"W-well, we kinda peaked at their books" "I-I guess it's good, but I wouldn't drool over it and beg for the next issue like a dog"

Jiraiya's eyes widen in surprise "You're kidding, the two kids I've heard so much about actualy read one of my books?"

They nod "Yeah, but Tales of a Gutsy Ninja was really great" "Yeah, I grew up reading that book"

The Toad Sage smiles happily at the two girls "That's great to hear! So I'm guessing you're Ryuko and Naruko, right?"

They nod, before Naruko speaks up "And you're one of my godmothers"

Jiraiya's smile fades and she slumps her shoulders "Yeah, I know.."

Ryuko crosses her arms "I really should beat you up for not being there for Naruko, but if you do something for me I can overlook that"

Jiraiya looks up with a raised eyebrow "The hell could you want from me?"

Ryuko blushes "Well, all of your Icha Icha books for starters, just something for me and Naruko to read when we're bored"

She smiles brightly and gives a thumbs up, tossing her a sealing scroll "And the next bit?"

Ryuko looks at Naruko, who nods back with a mischievous smirk that now mimicked by Ryuko, scaring Jiraiya slightly "I want you to give Naruko the key to her seal so she can train with the Nine Tails's chakra more"


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, this is actually my second time typing up chapter 10

Along they way Fanfiction logged me out for some reason, and I lost everything I had done

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

 **Timeskip: 1 month later**

/

The following month had been filled with rigorous training for Ryuko and her friends. Naruko had trained under Jiraiya for the entire month to try and master her Tailed Beast's powers, even managing to master the Rasengan to the point she could make one by herself, and had taught it to Ryuko, who had done the same while training with the Fox Summons to master that new power she found in the forest, the form she's now calling 'True Sage Mode'. Everyone else had been left to their own devices, except for Sasuke, who was being trained by Kakashi. Kakashi had neglected to train Sakura, and since she had done that, Sakura came to Ryuko and asked for that training she promised, who gladly said yes. Gaara had even come to Naruko and Ryuko asking for help in controlling her Tailed Beast, which had attracted the attention or Fu and Yugito, one wanting to join, and one wanting to help since she knew how to control her Tailed Beast's powers fully

Right now they all watched as Ryuko walked down to the arena with none other than Sasuke as her first fight

The proctor raises his hand, before dropping it and jumping away "Fight"

Once he had given the all clear, Ryuko puled out an Icha Icha book as Sasuke charged her with his fully matured Sharingan blazing, making Anko burst out laughing loudly from the stands

She pulls her headband over her left eye and dodges just like Kakashi would just to taunt Sasuke, making Kakashi burst out laughing, before she quickly recovers herself. Anko however, was howling with laughter, as were Ryuko's friends

Sasuke growls and keeps punching and kicking, only to be dodged every time "Why won't you just take it like a ninja?!"

Ryuko gives him a bored look "Huh? You say something?"

Nobody can hold it in anymore, and everyone that knew Kakashi or Ryuko completely lost it, even the Anbu, Takeda, and Hiruzen

Ryuko chuckles and puts her book away, moving her headband back into place and activating her EMS "Ok ok, enough comedy night, I think they came here to watch me kick your ass"

Takeda sighs from the Kage's spectator box and facepalms "Definitely Madara and Hashirama's grand daughter, if only she inherited Mito's composure"

Ryuko smirks as Sasuke charges, blocking and parrying every single one of his strikes with ease "If you can land one hit on me, I'll acknowledge you, hell I'll even give you the secret to my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan's power"

Sasuke only attacks her faster and harder, making her frown _'He's not fighting like he usually does, something's wrong.. It's like he's flickering ever so slightly'_

She decides to go on the offensive to gauge his abilities, surprised when he manages to block the first hit "You're stronger than I thought you would be, how interesting"

She tenses up slightly when Sasuke suddenly looks panicked, noticing another flicker _'What's he hiding?'_

Sasuke suddenly goes through hand seals at mid to high chunin speeds, only giving Ryuko enough time to jump a little ways away "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Ryuko puts her arms in front of her face as she's absorbed into the fireball, a great explosion covering where she was a freaking a few people out, worried that she had died

The smoke soon clears to reveal Ryuko with some burns, but otherwise fine

Ryuko sighs "Well, that actually hurt. Anyway, I did promise didn't I?"

Sasuke nods "Ok fine. My Mangekyo's ability.. Is to copy the abilities from other Mangekyo Sharingan, and I already hold Itachi's abilities along with.. Someone else's" She stares at Kakashi, who's eyes widen almost comically

Everyone's eyes widen, if the Uchiha were still alive, that would be so many powerful abilities to copy when they unlocked their Mangekyo, if they ever did

Ryuko suddenly throws a odd shaped kunai at Sasuke, who dodges with ease, only to see a flash of red behind him before he's kicked in the back of the head and sent flying

Ryuko smirks as she spins a tri-pronged kunai with her finger "You're gonna have to try much much harder than that"

The crowd goes into an uproar when they see the Fourth Hokage's move used with such ease by a genin, a fact which made the Tsuchikage pale

Ryuko growls when she hears the crowd say the she should be executed, throwing a massive fireball into the shy "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

That gets everyone to shut up, even Sasuke, who stands there watching Ryuko with curiosity

"There is one reason, and one reason only that I am able to use this move, and I guess I should be thankful to the villagers as much as I don't wanna be"

Everyone looks at her confused "If you hadn't been abusing the Fourth Hokage's daughter so much I never would've met her the way I did, and we may have never hit it off as well as we did"

She smiles brightly as some eyes widen in the crowd and points at Naruko "That's right, the little girl you've been calling a demon all these years has been the daughter of your precious Fourth Hokage this whole time!"

The entire stadium goes dead silent, even the Kage's box is quiet, before the civilians start to scream at her

"Lies!" "Yeah, the Fourth would never have a demon for a daughter!" "We should kill them both before the demon corrupts anyone else"

Ryuko shakes her head, as do a lot of jonin and chunin who knew that Naruko wasn't the fox, and she gets low to the ground, nearly on all fours

Sasuke's eyes widen when he realizes something about his stance, Ryuko looks exactly like a fox about to jump on it's prey

She suddenly jumps at him, only giving him a moment to dodge as Ryuko swings a hand at him like a claw, cutting up the stadium where he was

He's forced to go on the defensive, throwing a jutsu at her every now and then, only to have them cut through like butter by her claws "What _are_ you?!"

Ryuko smirks sadistically "I'm a Fox Sage of course, one of the most powerful summons in the world!"

Sasuke's eyes widen, and he holds his hand out, encasing it with lightning chakra as the sound of chirping birds fills the stadium

"So that's your plan huh? The Chidori.. Well come on then, make it count, you're almost out of chakra"

"Shut up! Just shut up! That power will be mine, even if I have to take it from your corpse!" He charges at Ryuko, much faster than she or even Kakashi thought he was, and he thrusts his hand straight at her heart

Only for his hand to be caught by Ryuko's "That was very close Sasuke, but this match is over"

She quickly uses her Rinnegan to absorb his chakra, before going back to the EMS before anyone could see, except for Sasuke, who saw everything

He falls down and is engulfed in smoke, and Ryuko uses a simple Wind Style: Gentle Breeze Jutsu to clear it away

Once the smoke is gone, it reveals a girl in exactly what Sasuke was wearing with D cup breasts and basically looking like a female Sasuke

"How did you even pull off Naruko's Sexy Jutsu without any chakra?"

The now female Sasuke blushed like Hinata used to "S-sexy?"

Ryuko nods "Well yeah, just look at you! But anyway, how did you do that?"

"I-I'm out of chakra" He.. She lifts up her shirt to reveal a seal on her stomach

Ryuko's eyes widen, as do Naruko's and Jiraiya's _'That's it! Sasuke was never a guy at all, that's a transformation seal!'_

"You've been acting like a guy, an asshole at that, all this time?"

She nods "Y-yes, it was to keep me from being turned into breeding stock by the civilian council"

Ryuko growls at the mention of them, before turning to the proctor "This match is over"

He nods "The winner is Ryuko Nakamura"

The civilians start screaming again, demanding that Ryuko be killed for harming their precious Uchiha, but Ryuko ignores everything and carries Sasuke up the stairs and puts her down next to Sakura

Sakura starts healing her with a chuckle "I can't believe you pulled the wool over all our eyes like that Sasuke"

"Satsuki"

Everyone becomes confused at the seemingly random word "Huh?"

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha, not Sasuke"

Ryuko beams "Satsuki Uchiha, nice name"

Satsuki smirks "And apparently I'm sexy too~"

Everyone starts laughing when Ryuko blushes "S-shut up!"

The proctor waits patiently for everyone to pay attention before announcing the next match "Next up is Haku Yuki vs Naruko Uzumaki"

The girls smirk "Now we get to finish what we started in Wave"

"Oh yeah, I never did get to kick your ass~"

The proctor smirks "Fight!"

Just as he jumps away Haku and Naruko are clashing blades, though this time Haku has an ice blue blade, seeming to be the opposite of Naruko's blood red sword

They smirk and speak in unison as they try to gain the upper hand on one another "Time to see who's the best!"


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so happy for all the favorites this fanfic is getting, you guys must really like this ^-^

I fixed the previous chapters when my method of separating scenes stopped working, and now that I think about it, I have to fix the other fanfics now too

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Naruko and Haku jump apart and charge again, this time quickly slashing at each other with their swords and making some semi-strong winds from their rapid clash of blades

They continue their relentless assaults, none of them moving even an inch or giving the other a chance to breathe, it's simply slash, parry, cut, block, stab, deflect

The entire time they're both smiling "You're pretty good Haku"

Haku huffs "You're not so bad yourself, but let's see you handle this"

She jumps back and channels chakra into her blade, before slashing "Ice Style: Great Ice Slash!"

Naruko smirks and does the same, only her blade is fire "Fire Style: Great Fire Slash!"

The two attacks collide and cause a great explosion and a lot of steam, the Kages observing being very impressed by the display

The Tsuchikage looks to Hiruzen "You certainly have a lot of strong genin Hiruzen, stronger than they'd need to be in a time of peace"

The Raikage nods his head "Yes, I believe the Tsuchikage's right. You're not getting ready for war, are you?"

Hiruzen shakes his head quickly, going pale much to Takeda's and Mei Terumi's amusement "N-no! You know I cherish peace, why would I be so quick to end it?!"

Takeda pats his shoulder "Come on Old Man, don't wanna give the newspapers something to talk about, do you? 'Mighty Third Hokage, survivor of all three Great Shinobi Wars done in by a heart attack.' Could send the younger generation into a laughing fit~"

The Mizukage giggles "Konoha certainly has plenty of oddballs huh? By the way, why're you even up here? This is the Kage's booth"

Takeda smiles at her innocently "Because I'm the strongest in the leaf, much stronger than Hiruzen. Besides, I could be a Kage if my daughter hadn't already taken up the title unofficially"

She unseals some Kage robes with the kanji for whirlpool on it, making three of the Kage's eyes widen "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. Though the efforts from your villages were... Less than successful"

Onoki sighs "I know I know, and our villages have many sins to atone for.."

She chuckles "Ah just shut up and watch the fight, it's getting interesting"

Indeed it was, Haku and Naruko were speeding through hand signs faster than anyone but a seasoned jonin or Uchiha could see

"Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu!"

Two huge dragons come out of their mouths, one made of ice, and the other made of wind

Naruko and Haku point at the other and the dragons charge, erupting in an explosion of wind and ice shards, through which they charka and engage in kenjutsu once again

Zabuza smirks, having taken off her mask that day, showing her shark like teeth "She's been practicing in secret, she's pretty much tied with Uzumaki in terms of kenjutsu"

Ryuko smiles "Yeah, they'd probably beat me if they worked together"

Zabuza huffs "You're too much of a pain, you'd pull something out of your ass and win"

Ryuko giggles, slapping her ass "Probably, you know how I am~"

"Hey, watch what you're doing back there!"

Meanwhile, Haku and Naruko satdnon either side of the arena, panting, cut up, and still smiling

They suddenly start laughing, with Haku talking first "This was fun Naruko"

"Yeah, it really was, but now.."

They gain serious looks as they put much more chakra into their blades than before, speaking in unison "Now we finish it!"

the charge each other at speeds that could rival a jonin

As they run Naruko's blade bursts into flames, while Haku's freezes everything around it, including the ground

"Fire Style: Inferno Blade!"

"Ice Style: Flash Freeze Slash!"

Their attacks collide with a powerful explosion, sending dust and chunks of rock everywhere

When the dust clears, it reveals both girls on the ground with torn clothes, though Naruko manages to get up first "Well, I guess I'm happy knowing it ended with a tie Haku"

Haku smiles and gets up "Yeah, but you should go on, I don't think I'd make it to the end anyway. Proctor! I forfeit!"

He gets over his stupor and nods "O-ok. The winner is Naruko Uzumaki!"

Her friends erupt into cheers for both her and Haku, while the civilians just gawk at what they just witnessed

Ryuko walks over and hold the both of them up as she takes them back to the stands "Let's get you two fixed up, yeah?"

/

 **Timeskip: Ryuko's next match (because it would take forever to go through all the fights)**

/

Ryuko had just finished patching up Naruko when she was called to the arena again "Would Ryuko Nakamaura and Gaara Sabaku please come down to the arena"

She walks down the steps and hugs Gaara when they meet in the middle of the arena, shocking everyone who didn't know of their friendship already since they were from two different villages

Ryuko pats her back and giggles "Good luck Gaara, use what Yugito taught you about controlling your Tailed Beast's powers""

She nods with a determined smile "Yes, I'll make you proud"

Ryuko looks to the proctor "Hey, I know it's against the rules, but if it's possible, may I be allowed to use Sage Jutsu?"

He gives her an odd look, and looks to Gaara, who nods "I want her to not be as limited in this match. She'll need it~"

He sighs "Ok, but if fights like last time keep up I hope you have some sort of seal that would allow us to spectate you if you're somewhere else, because you'll destroy the village at this rate"

Ryuko chuckles and smiles brightly "As a matter of fact, I do!"

"Alright, start!"

He jumps away and Ryuko and Gaara immediately charge, crashing their forearms together and fighting for dominance much to Temari's and Kankuro's shock

Temari is the first to speak though "W-what?! Taijutsu, I've never seen Gaara use it before"

"Yeah, how's she so strong with it then? Has she been getting training from someone?"

Gaara and Ryuko start exchanging very fast kicks and punches (like Goku vs Uub from GT if you want something to think about)

Gaara's sensei Baki looks at the impressive display of power in shock "W-where did she get that strong?"

"Wait, Baki-Sensei, you didn't train her?"

He shakes his head "No, I didn't.."

Once their clash of taijutsu strength is done, Gaara does something that nearly gives her team a heart attack

She closes her eyes, opening them to show Shukaku's instead of her own, her body enshrouded in a tan cloak of chakra with one tanuki tail swaying behind her, her markings around her eyes becoming more pronounced too (like Naruto's Tailed Beast Cloak when he's fighting Madara, but with eye rings instead of whiskers)

She smirks at Ryuko "I'd like to show you my full power Ryuko, get ready"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, and I honestly didn't expect to reach this point with the fanfic

Kinda thought I'd be spammed with hate or something, but hey, I'm doing great! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Gaara turns into a blur, reappearing with her fist already shoved in Ryuko's stomach

Ryuko coughs up a lot of spit as she's punched, before recovering and driving her fist into Gaara's face with a battle cry "RRAAAAAAHHH!"

They go back to their previous exchange, except it's much slower, but clearly stronger since each punch makes a strong breeze that washes over the crowd and makes them lean forward after each hit with a slack jaw and spit flying out of their mouths

Everyone in the Kage booth is stunned by this display of power, even Takeda

Hiruzen turns to her "Takeda, did you know that Ryuko is this strong?"

She shakes her head "No, I'm quite surprised. She's not far behind where I was when I was her age"

Everyone in the booth pales except for Mei, who had a gleam in her eyes

She leans into Takeda's ear and whispers "What do I have to do to get in her pants?"

Takeda chuckles and whispers back "Fall in love with her, and wait for her to do the same"

Mei pouts and crosses her arms "That's no fun"

"Hey, you never know. It looks fun for her girls so far"

Takeda smiles softly as she watches her daughter fight in the arena _'Oh Ryuko, you've made me so proud sweetie'_

Ryuko takes one last massive swing at Gaara, managing to send her flying into a wall and getting rid of her sand armor

Temari, Kankuro, and Baki all look on in shock, Kankuro deciding to speak up "N-nobody's ever broken through Gaara's sand armor.. This girl is insane!"

When the dust clears it reveals Gaara standing up, only a few minor scratches on her "Show me how strong a Fox Sage is Ryuko, or you will lose"

She smirks and closes her eyes, opening them a few seconds later to reveal her fox like eyes, though they're orange now rather than red like before. The sign of a fully mastered Fox Sage mode

"Ask and ye shall receive Gaara, now let's go~"

The jinchuriki smirks and charges her again, only to be blocked this time "Good, you're much stronger now, I can stop holding back"

Ryuko chuckles and holds her hand out at her side, a blue ball gathering in it "Nah, I think it's time to finish this thing Gaara"

Gaara smiles brightly, something her siblings had never seen before "G-gaara's.. Smiling! An actual genuine smile!"

Gaara suddenly starts speeding through hand signs "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

The sudden action catches Ryuko off guard, sending her flying into a wall "Ow.. Well then, she's getting a reward later for catching me off guard"

Gaara smirks "I can hear you in there Ryuko. I'm not deaf~"

Ryuko eeps and jumps out of the wall "Um.. Hehe, don't tell anyone?"

"Of course not, I may lose my reward~"

Ryuko huffs as she gathers fire chakra in her hands, her hands being ignited in a beautiful blue flame "I think it's time we end this"

Gaara nods and forms a sand pike with red markings in her hands "Yes, let's do it"

They run at each other, Gaara trailing sand and dust behind her and Ryuko trailing fire behind her hands

They speed up and get ready for the final blow

"Shukaku's Pike!"

"Fox Fire Fists!"

They finally reach each other, everyone on the edge of their seats as the girls release a simultaneous battle cry

"RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!"

"HHYYYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

They collide and make a massive explosion of dust and smoke, and when it clears, it reveals a knocked out Gaara and a smoking Ryuko

"The match is over, the winner is Ryuko Nakamura!"

More people start cheering than last time, having started to realize that this powerful girl fights for them because she wants to, despite how they treated her and her friend

Ryuko raises her fist in victory, before falling back as Sakura jumps down and runs over to her

"H-huh? Hey Sakura, Gaara's ok, right?"

Sakura giggles and nods as she starts carrying her over to the stands, healing her as she goes "Yes you big dummy, she's ok. She's being taken care of by the medic nin as we speak"

Ryuko smiles happily "Good, hopefully she'll be back to watch the next round when I fight Yugito"

Sakura tilts her head "How're you so sure Yugito will pass to the next round?"

"She will, I feel it. She wants to fight me, she won't give up until she does"

Sakura smiles softly and sets Ryuko down next to Hinata "Well then I should get started on healing you, huh?"

Ryuko chuckles and nods "Ok then, have at it"

She sighs in relief as Sakura starts healing her, her cock hardening much to everyones surprise and excitement

"U-um.. S-sorry, it's a side effect"

"Oh I know~ Naruko, Haku, and Mina aren't the only ones who want a piece of you you know~"

Ryuko looks around at Ino and Hinata, both of which are staring at her huge bulge, even Sakura was staring

"U-um.. Not in the stands? M-maybe wait a bit-Hey! D-don't touch it! I.. I... Ohhh~!"

/

 **Timeskip: Naruko's next match**

/

After thoroughly embarrassing Ryuko, the girls sit there cuddling her until they hear the proctor call out "Hinata Hyuuga and Naruko Uzumaki please come down to the arena"

Naruko and Hinata sigh, before Naruko hugs her "Good luck Hinata"

She Hyuuga smiles warmly at Naruko and kisses her cheek "Same to you Naruko"

They smile as they walk down to the arena, getting into their personal stances

Takeda watches in concern "Oh no, not those two, they're best friends.. That's not cool"

Hiruzen sighs "Yes, I know, I wouldn't be surprised if they both tried to forfeit from the ma-"

He's interupted by Naruko and Hinata exchanging hits in the arena, fist on palm "W-what.. No hesitation on their parts?!"

Ryuko smiles as she watches her friends "Wow, their respect for each other runs deeper than I thought"

Ino nods "They wanna prove themselves to each other, it's cool"

Shino nods "They wish to prove that they're not weak and that they will do what must be done, even if they don't like it. It seems like they're treating this like a sparring match though"

Sakura chuckles "They probably are, you know Naruko. She lets the fight heat up over time"

Hinata and Naruko build up chakra in their hands, surprising Ryuko and her friends

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"

"Fox Claw Crash!"

Yet another large explosion rocks the stadium, sending dust and rocks flying everywhere

The smoke clears to reveal both Naruko and Hinata on the ground, covered in bruises and cuts much to Ryuko's shock "Holy shit! They were _not_ treating this like a spar!"

Everyone starts cheering on their favorite or both of them, hoping they'll get up and keep going

Naruko and Hinata smirk as they slowly get up, clearly in pain "Oof.. Wow Hinata, I didn't know you could hit so hard.."

Hinata coughs a bit and stands up too "Y-yeah.. Same here Naruko.."

Naruko makes a Rasengan in her hand, while Hinata's hands are coated in chakra once again

They stumble over to each other, slowly gaining speed until they finally reach each other after ten seconds

"Gentle Step: Twin Roaring Lions!"

"Rasengan!"

The attacks clash for a few seconds, before poor Hinata is sent flying by the Rasengan due to being too drained already, hitting the wall and getting knocked out "T-the.. The winner is Naruko Uzumaki!"

Naruko runs over as fast as she can and grabs Hinata, jumping back up to the stands and presenting her to Sakura, who was being given chakra by Ryuko

"Hey, now you have plenty more chakra to heal Hinata with, right?"

Sakura smiles brightly "Hell yeah, there's so much! Your chakra's very... Thick I think is the word I'd use, which means I won't use as much as I heal you guys"

Ryuko smiles brightly "I'm happy to help. Now let's watch the matches, shall we? I can't wait to fight Yugito!"

Everyone laughs at her enthusiasm, unaware of what would happen in no more than an hour or two


	13. Chapter 13

Alright! Chapter 13 after a long wait, I'm so so sorry for doing that!

I just ran out of steam, y'know? I built up momentum and kinda went crashing into a wall hehe.. :P

Anyway, I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and New Years Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the manga or anime

/

"Will Mina Amano and Yugito Nii please enter the arena"

Ryuko pats Mina's shoulder "Hey, remember, you don't have to win to become chunin, just give them a hell of a fight and show them what you're made of"

Mina smiles and hugs her, before walking down to the arena "Oh I'll give them a hell of a fight alright~"

Ryuko smirks as she watches Yugito and Mina stare each other down as the proctor jumps away "Fight!"

Unlike the other fights, Mina and Yugito just stand there staring at each other, though if you focus enough you can sense their chakra spiking violently in an attempt at intimidation, neither backing down an inch

Yugito is the first to talk as they both start smirking "Good, you'll prove a challenge to me"

Mina smirk turns into a sadistic grin "Oh trust me, I'll be more than a challenge"

The two suddenly charge each other, their fists colliding in an explosive wave of wind

Mina quickly kicks Yugito away, gathering all of her chakra into her fist "I'll put everything into this one punch!"

Yugito grins as her eyes change into a cat's eyes, of two different colors "Then I'll do the same, we'll see just how strong you are!"

Their fists start glowing a violent shade of blue as the walk towards each other, slowly speeding up into a run, and then charge at blinding speed

As they move, Yugito is seemingly surrounded by blue flames, while Mina seems to summon a great tide out of nowhere, reminding some people of Guy's 'Sunset of Youth'

"RAGING TIDAL FIST!" "GREAT FIRE SLASH!"

Their attacks meet and quickly start to try and gain the upper hand, one pushing the other back, only to get pushed back an equal amount

Ryuko's eyes widen as she looks at the immense build up of chakra, quickly jumping down into the arena much to everyone's shock

The proctor runs up to her and grabs her shoulder "Hey, I know they're your friends, but you must stay in the sta-" She quickly tosses him away from the battle and creates three Shadow Clones, causing even more shock to those who didn't know as they move to form a square around the battle

"Sealing Technique: Great Wall Formation!"

She and her clones are surrounded in blue light as four walls of thick chakra materialize around the clash of willpower and chakra, just in time to shield everyone in the stands from the explosion caused by the violent clash of chakra

Once the explosion is finished, she quickly deactivates the barrier jutsu and runs into the smoke, soon coming out with a heavily injured Yugito leaning on her and an unconscious Mina over her shoulder "Proctor, you can call it now"

He nods and gulps "The winner is Yugito Nii!"

Everyone cheers, not just for Yugito, but for Mina as well for giving it her all "Also, Proctor, I'd like to ask something"

He raises an eyebrow, but nods "I'd like to ask that any future fights with Naruko or me in them be moved to somewhere safer, like perhaps the Valley of the End"

He sighs and nods, looking to the crowd "As of this moment, any fights with genin Nakamura or genin Uzumaki will be moved to the Valley of the end for safety reasons"

Some people in the crowd snicker, while others sigh in relief. Even Guy and Kakashi are laughing their asses of "Their flames of youth are burning too hot today it seems!" "Yeah, how embarrassing, having to have their fights moved to an entirely different location!"

The proctor nods and keeps listing off fights, Sakura losing to Dosu, Hinata losing to Kin, Shino forfeiting against Shikamaru claiming to be at a disadvantage, Lee winning against Choji, as well as the others winning their fights while Kankuro gets his ass handed to him by Fuu

"Will Naruko Uzumaki and Kin Tsuchi please.. Somehow get to the Vall-"

Ryuko raises her hand and interrupts him "Nah, I don't think you'll need it this time actually"

Kin growls and gives her a dirty look "Oh? You really think your pet's gonna last against me bitch?!"

Ryuko calmly walks down to the arena and smirks, Sharingan spinning rapidly

When she gets there she leans in close, right in her face "Yes Kin Tsuchi, I really do~"

Kin can't help but blush at the husky tone Ryuko uses, but shakes it off and tries to slug her, eyes widening when Ryuko's cheek doesn't even move

Ryuko simply straightens back up and jumps back into the stands as the proctor starts the match "Fight!"

Rather than beat around the bush, Naruko quickly moves in and gives Kin a devastating right hook to the face, sending her flying into a wall "I think I'll just end you quickly"

Kin stays looking down for a moment, before looking up at Naruko in shock, with some effort of course, she could barely move "H-how... How?! How are you so strong, you shouldn't be this strong!"

Naruko sighs and walks right up to her and squats down "I fought my way here, I trained and trained and trained so that I wouldn't slow my friends and precious people down"

Kin grits her teeth "I've always trained, every day! Why am I not that strong, huh?!"

Naruko gives her a soft look "Because I had people to care about me, and you could too if only you'd try"

And with that, she quickly knocks Kin out with a chop to the neck, with Kin not even feeling any pain from the hit "The winner is Naruko Uzumaki!"

Everyone stares in shock at the controlled yet still brutal display of power, the chunin and jonin shaking their heads in disbelief

Naruko quickly takes Kin back to the stands and to Sakura, asking her to heal her despite her being.. Well, a total bitch

"Are you insane Naruko?!" "Maybe, why?"

Sakura grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her "She. Tried. To. Kill. Us!"

Naruko grabs her hands gently "She hesitated, and she was being batted around by her teammates when Ino used her Mind Possession Jutsu on her, even though it hurt her as well as Ino. They don't care about her Sakura"

Sakura seems to have an internal debate, before sighing "Ok ok, I'll start right away"

Ryuko smiles as she gets to work, hugging her gently

As time goes on, more matches are called one by one until "Will Ryuko Nakamura and Yugito Nii.. Just, do whatever it is you're going to do in order to get to the Valley of the End"

They walk down and grab hands as Ryuko tossed a tri-pronged kunai in the air, some eyes widening tremendously as they realize what she's about to do

She flashes the crowd a cheeky smile as she catches the kunai, and she and Yugito disappear in a red flash, a burning fox and cat symbol left where they were standing


	14. Chapter 14

Alrighty, it's time for me to start cracking down on my fanfics again

Hopefully we'll finish up the Chunin Exams soon and move on to other things, this has been going on for a while

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the manga or anime

/

 **Location: Valley of the End**

/

Ryuko and Yugito appear in the middle of the valley, with Ryuko smiling brightly and Yugito on her knees trying not to puke "W-what the fuck Ryuko?

She nervously chuckles as she slams down another seal, a 360 image of the stadium popping up in the air, shocking everyone yet again "Alright, we're ready proctor, let's do this"

He gets over his shock and nods "Ok, fight!"

Ryuko smiles at Yugito, who had already recovered and was in her Tailed Beast Cloak "Bringing out the big guns right off the bat huh?"

Yugito smirks and nods, two tails swaying behind her (Naruto's Chakra Mode, but it's blue, has two tails, and Matatabi's markings)

Ryuko closes her eyes, before revealing them to show fox like orange pupils as markings spread along her face "Alright, let's go!"

Yugito charges her with her arm out, moving extremely quickly "Lariat!"

Ryuko decides to charge in as well, mimicking Yugito's movements "Lariat!"

Back at the stadium, the Raikage shoots Takeda a dirty look "I swear I hate you sometimes"

She chuckles "Well come on, it's a good move, I want my little girl to be safe"

They look back as Ryuko and Yugito meet in the middle, trying to overwhelm the other as lightning arcs off of them "G-give up Ryuko!"

Ryuko growls and pushes her back slightly "N-no way!"

Soon the build up of chakra explodes outwards, sending them both flying, though Yugito manages to recover first and bite her finger, before going through hand seals

Soon after a puff of smoke, a clone stands next to her, though it's extremely different, like a different person. She has blue hair, E cup breasts, a fit ass, strong thighs,, two different color eyes, and a very lithe body "Ahh~ Thanks for the Blood Clone Yugito, I wanted a stretch"

She smiles "No problem Matatabi, I need your help on this one"

She nods and they charge Ryuko together, kicking her up in the air and doing something that shocks Ay to the core

Yugito grabs Ryuko's front while Matatabi gets the back, locking their arms together and their legs around her arms as they suddenly shoot downward with lightning coming off of them

"Twin Liger Platoons Bomb!"

They impact the ground with Ryuko's head going first, jumping out of a smoldering crater and leaving Ryuko in there

"Ok Tabi, we need to finish this quick before she can get her second wind"

She looks at Yugito oddly "Kitten, you saw what that did, I don't think she's-"

"I'm not taking chances! I know how strong her spirit is, she won't stop until she's knocked out or dead, now hurry!"

She nods and they go through hand seals again "Firestyle: Flame Bomb Jutsu!"

They fire the jutsu into the crater, only for a huge white skeletal hand to shoot through them and grab the side of the crater, pulling Ryuko out as she hovers within her Susanoo

She smirks as her EMS spins "Alright, let's start round two Yugito~"

Yugito looks to Matatabi and they nod, the clone dispelling as Yugito is surrounded with chakra, forming a massive creature and solidifying, revealing it to be her level two Tailed Beast Cloak, the form of the Nibi itself

Ryuko's smirk turns feral and her Susanoo changes shape, turning into a skeletal fox with nine tails, shocking even Takeda "N-no way.. Another ability of her EMS.."

The Susanoo roars and charges Yugito, who in turn charges as well

They meet in the middle once again and Ryuko goes into a punch, nailing Yugito in the face, only for her to retaliate with her own, sending Ryuko into the ground

She tries to end it by bringing her two tails down on Ryuko, only for her Susanoo to raise it's nine tails in defense and stunning Yugito as she hits her with seven while the other two hold her tails in place

Ryuko smirks as she gets up, smacking Yugito away "I think I can turn this up a notch~"

She opens her eyes to reveal her Rinnegan, shocking Matatabi **"F-father's eyes.. Be careful kitten, those eyes are very powerful, maybe even more powerful than his"**

Yugito smirks and charges Ryuko again, only to this time be pushed back by some invisible force "You've already lost Yugito"

Yugito decides to pull out all the stops, quickly making a Tailed Beast Bomb and closing her mouth around it "Oh shit!"

Ryuko quickly makes a few handsigns and starts to make an absolutely massive Rasengan, starting to run at Yugito with it and jumping into the air when she had enough momentum

Ryuko thrusts her hand forward as soon as Yugito launches a massive blast at her, meeting it head on

"TAILED BEAST BOMB!"

"RASENGAN!"

Ryuko grits her teeth as the blast tries to push her back "Come on! HAAAAAAA!"

The Rasengan gets even bigger as Ryuko pours more chakra into it, pushing Yugito's blast back and hitting her full force in the head, causing a massive explosion

A few seconds later the shockwave reaches Konoha in a violent wind, sending hats and a few other small things flying

Once the smoke clears, it's revealed that Yugito is back in her human form and on her knees in front of Ryuko, who's sword is at her neck "Yield Yugito"

She tries to move but groans in pain and falls back down, before sighing and nodding "Yeah, you beat me, I yield"

"The winner is Ryuko Nakamura!"

The crowd cheers for Ryuko, though her friends are certainly the loudest "Yeah! She did it!" "She fought a Jinchuriki fully in control of her Tailed Beast and won!" "That was so fucking cool!"

Ryuko grabs Yugito's hand and uses the Flying Raijin to come back to the village, chuckling as Yugito doubles over and tries not to throw up

"Let's go get you to Sakura, she'll fix you up good, I promise"

Yugito smiles and nods, leaning on Ryuko for support as they walk back into the stands much to Ay's amazement "I thought for sure she's leave Yugito on the arena floor, she's much more selfless than I gave her credit for"

Hiruzen adn Takeda share a heartfelt laugh "Young Ryuko has never been known to leave her opponents on the ground in pain ever, unless it's the villagers tormenting her or Naruko of course"

Ay chuckles "Well she's certainly an interesting one"

Hiruzen smirks "That she is, though be happy she's not in your village. Your hair would probably be dyed pink today if she was~"

Ay shudders "Yeah, nevermind"

Back in the stands both Sakura and Ryuko are healing Yugito, talking with her "You seriously watched them od the Twin Liger Platoons Bomb enough that you worked out how to do it with Tabi should she come out as a human huh?"

Yugito giggles and nods "Well yeah, I had heard about a woman knowing how to create a Blood Clone that's basically a Shadow Clone that bleeds and takes a while to dispell, so I wanted to find her and work on it with Tabi. Little did I know I'd be learning from her daughter"

Ryuko giggles and nods as the proctor calls out Next up, "Fuu vs Zaku"

Everyone bursts out laughing at that, even Fuu "Oh my god she's gonna cream him!"

Fuu jumps down with a smirk while Zaku walks down, eyeing her with a bloodthirsty look and licking his lips "Maybe I'll have some fun with you before you die~"

All laughter from Fuu's friends stop as Fuu cracks her neck, red chakra starting to leak from her body "Start it before I start it for you proctor"

He nods and jumps away "Fight!"

The fight is decided in an instant, with Fuu shooting forward at an unbelievable speed and delivering a single full force punch to Zaku's chest, breaking his ribs and sending him through a wall

With silence from Ryuko and the others, Fuu walks back up to the stands as medics take Zaku away "T-the win goes to Fuu"

Fuu smirks, as do her friends "Alright, next up is Naruko Uzumaki vs Rock Lee"


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, chapter 15 after my laptop crashed when I made it the first time!

Also, check out my DeviantArt page, I posted a drawing of Ryuko that a friend made for me, my name's SuperRyuko if you wanna see it

And I might be a little slower on uploading.. My cat just died and I'm not happy right now

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

 **Timeskip: Naruko's next fight**

/

Naruko sighs as she and Lee get ready to fight in the Valley of the End "I kinda wish this place looked nicer.. Hell, it probably did before the First Hokage and Madara came through"

Lee nods as she gets into her stance "Yes, I can't begin to imagine what power could've caused this"

The proctor gives them odd looks through the spectator's bubble "Fight!"

The second he says it, Lee rushes to Naruko and delivers a series of punches that sends her flying, only to be met with more punches and kicks that send her into the ground

Lee drops back down to the ground, her face holding a steely gaze as Naruko shouts in the crater she had made, making it explode outwards when she released her chakra in order to get out of the rock "HHHAAAAAA!"

She wipes a bit of blood away from the corner of her mouth "Alright, that really hurt Lee. I'll have to take you seriously"

Lee smiles brightly "Yes Naruko, show me your flames of youth!"

Naruko smirks and releases her weight and resistance seals, said seals glowing on her body for a second and making Guy's eyes widen "Lee! Take them off!"

She looks up at Guy through the bubble "But Guy-Sensei, you said-"

"I know, but I will let you do it just this once, understand? Now let your flames of youth explode!"

Lee nods and undoes the ankle weights hidden in his clothes, tossing them to the sides

Naruko's eyes widen as they make large craters in the ground "S-shit Lee, didn't know you were using that much wei-"

She's cut off by a foot in her face as Lee darts forward at speeds she had only seen Ryuko going at close to full strength, and it felt the same too as she was sent flying into a large rock

She breaks out of it soon, though now her eyes resemble that of a toad "Alright, I'm gonna have to finish you quickly Lee, forgive me"

She rushes forward and engages Lee in a taijutsu fight, keeping her on her toes since Naruko's attacks were different now

Soon she manages to get through Lee's defenses, driving a hard punch into her gut and making her keel over coughing

Naruko looks on with sadness as she hits her friend "I don't like doing this Lee, please, give up. The only person I'd feel comfortable going this hard against is Ryuko since I know I can take it, but you.. I don't wanna hurt you"

Lee shakily gets up and balances herself "First Gate: Gate of Opening open!"

Naruko jumps back as Lee suddenly starts to glow green and the air around her gets violent

"Second Gate: Gate of Healing open! Third Gate: Gate of Life open!, Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain open! Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit open!"

Naruko continues to watch in mild horror as Lee's skin changes color and her eyes lose their pupils "L-lee.. What did you do to yourself? Your body can't be ok with this, stop!"

Lee simply bolts at Naruko, much faster than before, and drives a hard punch into her stomach, making her keel over much like she did moments before

She looks up at Lee and gets up after a minute, cracking her neck and resuming their taijutsu battle with Naruko matching Lee's strength, shocking Guy

"How? She's standing up to Lee's inner gates just fine!"

Kakashi chuckles and looks at her rival "Well I did teach her after all"

Ryuko gives her a dry look "You barely taught her anything, focusing on Sasuke while you left Naruko and Sakura to their own devices"

She chuckles nervously and looks back to the fight as Lee takes on a look of pain after getting knocked down "Lee? What's wrong?"

She shakes her head "I-it's nothing, let's continue"

Naruko sighs and continues the fight, slowly going harder on Lee in order to try and finish it before she could hurt her too badly

Her world grows cold however, when she hears a series of cracks along the left side of Lee's body, more specifically, her leg and arm, watching in cold realization as they go limp and blood drips down them

She had wounded Lee to the point that she may not be able to be a ninja anymore

It's at this point she refuses to hold back anymore, being surrounded by an orange glow for a brief moment as she delivers a hard punch to her stomach, making her keel over, knocked out

The second the glow was visible it had disappeared, with Naruko instantly using her Flying Raijin to go back to the stadium to get Lee to the medics

She's crying as they take her away, watching her being carried away as someone puts a hand on her shoulder

She turns around and sees Ryuko, sniffling before hugging her tightly and letting herself cry into her shoulder

Ryuko pats her shoulder and sighs "Naruko, I'm sorry about what happened, but I don't think Lee regrets fighting you"

She looks up at her with red eyes "R-really?"

Ryuko nods with a soft smile "You've given her a reason to push herself to become stronger, and a reason to recover and never lose hope"

She smiles a little and nods, before burying her face in Ryuko's breasts "Thank you"

She chuckles and picks Naruko up bridal style, carrying her to the stands, before going back down

"Will Fuu and Ryuko Nakamura please come down to the arena"

Ryuko smiles at Fuu as she jumps down in front of her, grabbing her hand and using the Flying Raijin to go back to the Valley of the End

/

 **Location: Valley of the End**

/

Ryuko and Fuu make sure that their gear is secured and where it should be, before getting in their elective stances and awaiting the signal to start, their chakra leaking out of them in waves

"Fight!"

They run towards each other until they meet in the middle, with Fuu going for a kick and Ryuko going for a punch. The last Semi-Final match had begun at last


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long, my computer died on me and i broke my wrist!

I'm getting better though, and I've got a brand new computer, so we should be all set!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

The two attacks meet and create a small shockwave, however, the two genin recoil not from the force, but because they had hurt themselves

"Ah! Fuck, my foot!" "What is that thing made of, chakra metal?!"

This little scene had mixed reactions from everyone watching. The civilians and the Hokage simply sweat dropped, Naruko and company had started to chuckle, and Takeda, Jiraiya, and Kakashi simply burst out laughing

Once they've had a minute to shake it off, they charge again, this time with each of them punching each other and sending the other flying

Fuu uses her Tailed Beast's chakra to form wings to catch herself and fly up, only to get grabbed by Ryuko's white Susanoo "Where do you think you're going~?"

She throws Fuu to the ground and dispels her Susanoo to drop from the sky straight toward Fuu, only to get kicked in the face from her right and spiral down to the ground

She looks up to see Fuu flying in the air with a smirk, a few wisps coming from the crater next to her from the Shadow Clone she threw "Damn it.."

Fuu flies down to the ground and does the single most shocking thing anyone had probably ever done at the Chunin Exams "I give up, there's no chance in hell I could beat you as I am right now, I didn't have nearly enough time to fully bond with Chomei"

Her jaw drops, as well as everyone back in Konoha "Y-you're insane Fuu, you won't get promoted like this!"

Fuu giggles and pulls Ryuko out of her crater "Nah, I dodged your Susanoo without you even noticing, I've gotta get _some_ props for evading the legendary Sharingan, right?"

Ryuko pouts as she uses her Hiraishin to go back to the stadium "I was hoping for something more fun, you could've still beaten me if you tried hard enough"

Fuu smirks and slaps Ryuko on the ass as she goes back to the stands, making her release a very Hinata like "Eep!"

"Oh, and I figured you'd need all of your strength to beat Naruko~"

Ryuko suddenly stops what she's doing and takess a look back to the stands, to see Naruko walking down with the most sadistic grin she had ever seen, making her sweat a little "Oh why me?.."

Once Naruko gets down to the stadium, she hugs Ryuko and whispers into her ear "If you win, I'll let you take me any way you want~"

Poor Ryuko blushes like a tomato in response to this. quickly using Hiraishin to get away before she could get a hard on in public

Naruko chuckles at her reaction, and quickly jumps away, getting into her stance as Ryuko goes into hers "Fight!"

Much to Ryuko's surprise, Naruko imediately leaps at her and lands a solid, very heavy punch to the side of her head, sending her flying

But, as she was about to catch herself, she sees 3 Hiraishin kunai flying next to her at 3 different angles

Naruko decides to then start her assault on her before she could knock them away 'Hiraishin Barrage!"

As Ryuko is getting pummeled by strikes as fast as lightning, she tried to think of a way to get out of this before she's knocked out, and then her eyes suddenly go wide

"Almighty Push!"

Naruko is caught off guard and suddenly sent flying away from Ryuko, landing about 300 feet away with her kunai landing right next to her

Ryuko finally skids to a halt and gets back up, her Rinnegan slowly spinning "You wanna break out the big guns right away Naruko? Then I will too!"

She starts speeding trough hand signs, much to Naruko's horror since she knew Ryuko has done training with the jutsu she knew to the point she needed one hand seal for each of them, if any at all _'What the hell did she come up with now?!'_

Ryuko then slams her hand down to the ground, sending what could only be described as a wave of every element straight for Naruko "Nature's Wrath!"

Naruko's eyes widen comically, before she starts to run away "Why did I have to face you in the finals?!"

Ryuko couldn't help but chuckle as she directs the jutsu with her hand, making it go wherever she pleases "You need to be taken down a notch Naruko, you got overconfident from your previous matches!"

She then decided to stop messing with the poor girl and has her jutsu speed up, hitting Naruko straight on and pummeling her with everything from wood, to dust, to ice, and everything else

Once the dust settles, Naruko can be seen still standing, though parts of her jumpsuit were ripped "Oh that's it! It's on!"

Naruko unseals a huge scroll and sets it in the ground, slamming her hand onto it and summoning a Shadow Clone that was meditating, and dispelling it

Ryuko looks on in mild curiosity "What the?.. She just dispelled it, why was it meditating?"

Her question is answered as she narrowly dodges a punch from Naruko, only to still get hit as if taking the punch full force

She slides back and looks as Naruko in shock as she sees her eyes are that of a toad's "Y-you're a Sage too Naruko?"

Naruko smiles confidently, giving her a thumbs up "Damn right Ryuko, I'm the newest Toad Sage, and I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Ryuko chuckles and closes her eyes, opening them a few seconds later to reveal the pupil of a fox within her Rinnegan "You're not the only one who's learned new tricks Naruko, don't get cocky"

As they start fighting again, everyone in the Hokage box was thuroughly shocked, even Takeda "I-I never knew my daughter could become so strong in such a short amount of time.. Madara would be proud, as well as Hashirama and Mito"

Hiruzen chuckles warmly and nods "Yes, though I believe Hashirama-Sensei would have fainted as well"

Takeda bursts out laughing "Yeah, that's true, she definitely would've done that"

The Mizukage watches the fight in awe while Takeda and Hiruzen talk _'If only she were around when Yagura was the Mizukage'_

And down in the stands Anko and Zabuza were watching the fight with pride, pride in all of their students "Did you ever think she would become this strong Zabuza?"

The seasoned Jonin nods, chuckling "Yes, I knew she'd become this strong, and even stronger, but I definitely wasn't expecting it this soon"

Haku decides to throw in her two cents as well, and Mina after her "Yeah, she's always been really strong" "She even aspires to become stronger than her grandmothers"

This makes the two Jonin pale _'Even stronger than them?!'_

/

 **Timeskip: 5 minutes later**

/

The fight had been dragging on for a while now, with both Naruko and Ryuko slowly but surely driving each other to exhaustion

At this point they were having a bit of a hard time staying balanced as they punched and kicked each other, surprising the Kages and everyone else watching

Ryuko and Naruko were panting hard after a small exchange in Taijutsu, only for the both of them to be suddenly knocked away from each other by some stranger dressed in clothes with what seemed to be wolf fur on them

Ryuko and Naruko catch themselves after skidding a few dozen feet, now taking in this newcomer

She had spiky black hair, though it seemed more wild compared to Ryuko's hair, and longer. Her body was also very toned, as if she had been training ever since she could walk

And nuch to their shock, this new girl had a black wolf tail and matching ears, as well as eyes exactly like a wolf's

Ryuko stares at her in more shock than Naruko, since she knew just how much training it took to get to that stage of a Sage, being the first ever to do it

The newcomer suddenly appears in front of her and drives a very strong punch into her gut, making Ryuko cough up some blood along with a lot of spit

She smirks wildly and raises Ryuko's head by her chin with her other hand 'Hello, you must be the reason Orochimaru had me training so hard with my summons~"

Ryuko looks her dead in the eyes, the tomoe in her Rinnegan spinning quickly "W-who.. Are you?"

That wild grin somehow grows even wider "I'm glad you asked"

She picks Ryuko up and throws her into Naruko, sending them both flying and tumbling across the ground

She then starts walking towards them slowly and casually, as if she was walking through the park "My name is Kizami Whitefang, and I'm the Wolf Sage of the Sound Village!"


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys, I'm shocked at how many views chapter 16 got not even an hour after I posted it, you must've really wanted to see more!

I suppose I should tell you something though, Kizami isn't mine, you can even go on Deviantart and find KizamiWhiteFang there, and I'm SuperRyuko

She's a nice person and led me to the artist who made my OC Ryuko, so check us both out please~

Also, if anyone wants to draw Ryuko and her friends, or scenes from the fanfic, please message me, I'd LOVE to see your art!

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Everyone back at the arena in Konoha watches in horror as this stranger starts attacking a very worn out Naruko and Ryuko, and then the Kage booth is engulfed in smoke

Ryuko and Naruko's friends look around in confusion as people start falling asleep, and then see white feathers falling down from seemingly nowhere "Genjutsu!"

Their eyes widen and they make a simple hand seal, dispelling the genjutsu on them before they can fall asleep

Kin looks around nervously "The invasion has started, we need to move now"

Mina looks at her strangely "The Sound Village planned an invasion by themselves? No way, their village doesn't have enough shinobi to pose a threat"

Temari and Kankuro look down at the ground in guilt "No, Suna had agreed to help since our Daimyo was sending missions to Konoha as well as Suna, so we weren't making enough money to keep our village supplied well. We're sorry, we should've told you"

Anko crosses her arms "I'm gonna guess Orochimaru is your Kage, and if that's the case, I'm willing to bet the Kazekage, your father, is dead"

The Suna siblings stare at her in shock "W-what?" "No way, he's a Kage.."

Zabuza huffs and gives them her signature look "Orochimaru is one of the 3 Sannin, you'd do well to remember that. Anyway, I guess we should go help"

Everyone nods and grabs their weapons, running out to the village to help protect it, even those who didn't belong to Konoha

/

 **Meanwhile, at the Valley of the End**

/

Ryuko and Naruko charge Kizami, but their fight had worn them out, while Kizami had more strength and stamina left in her, leaving her to bat them around like ragdolls

Kizami laughs as she throws them through a few large rocks, leaving them to roll away from each other "Is this all the great Fox Sage has to offer? I'm disappointed"

Ryuko growls as her Rinnegan spins in an agitated fashion "At least I'm not playing copycat bitch"

Kizami then decides to charge Ryuko with an angry yell, leaving Ryuko on the defensive as the throws punches and kicks her way

Naruko looks up at Ryuko trying to take Kizami on all by herself "No, Ryuko wait.."

She coughs up a little blood and stands on shaky legs "T-the Sound is probably attacking Konoha right now, we have to go"

Kizami turns around and glares at her "Shut up blondie, or I'll kill you first"

She turns back to Ryuko, only to get a punch to the face, a punch with much more strength than Ryuko should've been capable of "Nobody threatens my girls, got it?!"

She skids back and wipes some blood from her lip, chuckling a little with her feral smirk still on her face "Oh my, you seem very attached to her, don't you~?"

Ryuko's eyes widen and she spins around to face Naruko "Naruko, get out of here now!"

Naruko only has time to look at her strangely, before Kizami punches her right in the middle of her chest full force, breaking some ribs and sending the poor girl crashing into the rock wall right under Hashirama's statue

Ryuko gasps and runs over to her, turning her over so she'd be on her back "Naruko! Come on baby, stay with me"

The blonde girl simply smiles and kisses her cheek, before passing out in her arms "Naruko? Naruko!"

Ryuko grits her teeth as she hears Kizami cackling behind her "Damn, I didn't think I'd send her flying that far!"

She turns to face the Sound ninja, her hair starting to wave around like there was a breeze coming from right underneath her "You're gonna pay for that"

Kizami huffs and gives her a dull look "Am I? You're nothing special, I think I'll just kill you and your bitch and be on my way"

Ryuko's eyes narrow dangerously, before her body is enveloped in a bright glow, forcing Kizami to shield her eyes

When the light dies down, Ryuko had changed significantly. Her hair was sticking up much more, and she now had a black cloak on that covered her beaten up armor and clothes

The most important change however, was that she had 9 jet black tails swaying behind her, as well as a mask resembling that of a kitsune and black fox ears upon her head

She stares down Kizami, glaring with her Rinnegan through the eye holes of her mask "The Fox Sage you've come to see has shown herself, get ready to be put in your place"

/

 **Meanwhile, in Konoha**

/

The Leaf shinobi were surprised to say the least when genin from Taki, Suna, Kumo, and one genin from the Sound ended up leading the charge with the rest of Ryuko's friends, but seeing them start to take out a large number of the enemy gave them the morale boost they needed

With a mighty cry they lept at the combined forces of Suna and Sound, with swords clashing and jutsus flying everywhere

Meanwhile, Takeda and Hiruzen stare down Orochimaru, with Takeda speaking first "Why are you here Orochimaru? You should never have come back"

She smirks sadistically and chuckles a bit "Oh my dear Takeda, you should know I never act without a plan~"

Once hearing that, Hiruzen and Takeda jump back as Orochimaru goes through hand seals "Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!"

"First! Second! And Fourth!"

Much to their horror, 3 coffins rise out of the ground, their lids falling down to reveal Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Minako Namikaze

Takeda was more shocked however, holding her hand out to Hashirama and shaking "M-mom?"

The armored shinobi gasps and holds a hand over her mouth with wide eyes "T-takeda, oh my god.. You're all grown up.."

Tobirama smiles softly as she sees Takeda and Hiruzen "Well, at least one of you aged well"

Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle a little at the joke "It's good to see you too Tobirama-Sensei"

Minako looks around for a few seconds, and then to Hiruzen "Hiruzen, how's Naruko doing? Please tell me she was treated like a hero"

He sadly shakes his head "I'm afraid not Minako, however, when she was 8 she met an amazing little girl by the name of Ryuko Nakamura, Takeda's daughter. They're still friends to this day, and now she has many more"

The Fourth Hokage smiles softly "Kushina would be happy, I know I am"

The happy moment is cut off when Orochimaru shoves kunai with seal tags on them in each of the Kage's heads, making them bend to her will

"Let's see how you handle this~"

Surprisingly, they don't leap at Hiruzen, but at Takeda, who's forced away from him "Ah! Damn it!"

She looks at Hiruzen in concern as he does with her, and they can only think of one thing as a powerful barrier seal goes up around them _'I hope Ryuko and Naruko get back soon'_

/

 **Meanwhile, at the Valley of the End**

/

Naruko finally wakes up as she sees Kizami fighting with someone dressed up like a traditional kitsune, with 9 black tails swaying and twisting beautifully as she fights "Ryuko..."

She leans her head back and closes her eyes with a smile as Ryuko finally lands a solid right punch to Kizami's jaw, sending her tumbling away "You can't defeat me now Kizami, just stop this, Orochimaru is using you"

She growls at Ryuko and charges right back over to her, attacking her desperately "You know nothing of what I've had to do for him, he has my mother!"

Ryuko catches both of her fists and sighs "Then go, right now, while Orochimaru is away from your village, and find her. You are the stongest shinobi in all of Sound you fool"

Kizami's pupils shrink to dots at she realizes what she could've done "Oh.. Oh I'm such an idiot!"

She sighs and backs away from Ryuko, giving her a grateful look "Thank you Ryuko, I'll try to repay my debt one day, but from now on, I'm no longer the Wolf Sage of the Sound. I'm sorry for trying to kill you and your girlfriend"

And with that, she runs away towards the Sound village, leaving Ryuko to check on Naruko "Come on baby, wake up!"

She hears a groan and sighs in relief as Naruko slowly opens her eyes "Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a tree"

Ryuko couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she uses a healing jutsu of her own creation to mend Naruko's broken ribs "Nah, you got hit by a Sage full force and lived though"

Naruko chuckles a bit and slowly sits up "I've been doing that for our whole fight dummy~ Let's just get back to Konoha, I think I finally know what running out of chakra feels like"

Ryuko nods and takes out a Hiraishin kunai, leaving the valley with Naruko in a flash of red

/

 **Back in Konoha**

/

Ryuko smiles for a second as she sees the familiar look of Konoha, but frowns when she notices Takeda and Hiruzen staring in shock "Huh? What's wro-"

She turns to see where they're looking and gasps when she sees the First, Second, and Fourth Hokages "N-no way.."

Naruko also stares in shock, but her focus is solely on Minako "M-mom? B-but.. You're dead.."

Minako looks over at Naruko, but due to the seal's influence, she leaps at her and starts to attack her, forcing Naruko to defend herself and fight back

Ryuko growls when she sees this "You bitch, when will this end?! Forcing a dead mother to attack her own child, this is unforgivable!"

She suddenly starts speeding through hand seals, and Takeda's, Hiruzen's, and Orochimaru's eyes go wide as dinner plates when they notice the familiar yet unfamiliar pattern, with Takeda speaking up "Ryuko, you're not actually going to-"

Ryuko smirks and slams her hands down, Rinnegan spinning rapidly as she makes three seal-less Blood Clones from the cuts and scrapes on her arms "Summoning Jutsu: True Rebirth!"

3 coffins rise out of the ground like before, only this time they glow blue, drawing the curiosity of those watching her

The first 2 lids drop to reveal more of the strongest shinobi in history. Kushina Uzumaki and Mito Uzumaki, with their youth and power restored

They look around as the cracks in their skin from the original Edo Tensei cause their paper like skin to fall off, revealing perfectly smooth flesh and white eyes rather than black underneath "I-I'm alive?" "The 9 tails killed me, how is this possible?.."

Then, to everyone's shock, even Naruko and Minako, who had stopped fighting, the final lid dropped, with Ryuko laughing happily and dropping to one knee from the sheer drain the jutsu put on her

First, a leg steps out with the rattle of old armor following it, then a hand grabs the side of the coffin to pull the rest of the body out

Red armor glistens in the mid day sun, while the newcomer pops her fingers by bending them backwards together "Ahh~ Feels so good to get out of the ground after a few decades"

Madara Uchiha then pops her neck and smirks, EMS spinning lazily "Now then, who's up first?"


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, bet you're happy to be reading this~

Ryuko Nakamura: Fox Sage of Konoha has almost hit 20 chapters! And some of my other fanfics are gonna hit 5 chapters soon, I'm so psyched!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Madara looks around at the revived Hokage, then her daughter and Hiruzen, and then her eyes finally come to rest on Ryuko, down on one knee and panting like she just ran 3 marathons

"Hey kid, you ok? You're not looking so good"

Ryuko chuckles and manages to stand with some effort, her eyes closing for a second, only to open and reveal her EMS "Thanks grandma, you're looking pretty good for a dead woman"

Madara's eyes widen "So you're Takeda's daughter huh? And you brought me back to life, good job kid"

She smiles softly at Ryuko and gives her a thumbs up, before turning back to Orochimaru "So you've taken my friends and loved ones, as well as someone I don't know, and turned them into your slaves huh? Big mistake"

Ryuko walks up to Madara and stands beside her, activating her Sage Mode again, though it seemed like she didn't have enough energy to use her Rinnegan

She sighs and cracks her knuckles "This is gonna suck.. The snake woman is mine, hold off the First and Second Hokages until you can take those kunais out"

Madara nods and they both rush their respective targets, with Madara fairing well against the Senju sisters while Ryuko's attacks were easily dodged by Orochimaru due to her lack of energy

After a few seconds Ryuko is kicked away back to Naruko and the other Uzumakis "Kushina, tag in for Naruko, and Naruko and Grandma Mito, go help with the invasion, please"

Naruko gives her a concerned look, before nodding and kissing her cheek as she and Mito run toward the battle

Ryuko smiles since she knew Mito could get through that barrier with Naruko no problem, popping her neck and running back to Orochimaru to continue the fight _'As long as she's safe from this fight I can fight my hardest and keep getting back up, to see her again'_

/

 **Meanwhile with Ryuko's friends**

/

The Genin teams Ryuko had befriended, as well as Konoha's Genin teams were in the middle of the battle, seeming to be getting the most attention due to the amount of Jinchuuriki with them

Neji and Hinata were using their Gentle Fist and Gentle Step styles to keep back the enemies on the left, Kiba, Choji, and Lee were keeping back the enemy coming from the right, Ino, Shikamaru, and were keeping back the enemies on the left, the Sabaku siblings were taking care of behind them, while Fuu covered the front

Off in other parts of the village Yugito and her team were holding off a different group of enemies with Team 7 and Kin, and the others were helping out with getting the civilians to safety while Anko and Zabuza killed anyone who got close rather brutally

Naruko and Mito land on a rooftop close to Team 7 and Naruko smiles "Looks like Satsuki got her strength back, and Sakura was holding back in her fight. I feel bad for Kin though, she's basically a damsel in distress"

Mito chuckles softly "Well perhaps we should get her to the civilians so she can help evacuate? You can help out your team this way"

Naruko nods and jumps towards her friends, with Mito hot on her heels, landing with her and blowing away any enemy within 10 feet of them

Team 7 and company turn around and their jaws drop when they see Mito, but they're forced to shake it off as more enemies start to attack

Naruko jumps in to help them as Mito takes Kin with her towards the civilians, also carving a path for the now fully reunited Team 7 to move with her

"Naruko, you're alive!" "Yeah, fuck we thought you and Ryuko were gonna die when we saw that crazy chick!"

She giggles a little as they talk while fighting "Nah, Ryuko always pulls something out of her ass. Satsuki, up!"

Naruko tosses an enemy shinobi into the air, leaving Sastuki to shove a Chidori through their chest from below "This is intense! Where's Ryuko?"

"Um.. Long story short, Ryuko's helping take on Orochimaru"

Sakura punches a shinobi into a large group of the enemy, sending them all flying "You're kidding me! She's gotta be running on fumes, she'll end up killing herself from chakra drain before getting serious!"

Naruko sighs and nods, killing the last enemy shinobi in the area "I know, but we've gotta keep fighting to keep the village safe, we can't fail"

Sakura and Satsuki nod and follow Ryuko as they rush to the other group of their friends still fighting, hoping Ryuko will be ok

/

 **Meanwhile with Ryuko**

/

Ryuko yells in anger as her strikes are blocked by Kusanagi, swinging as hard as she could only made Orochimaru stagger ever so slightly as she fights alongside Hiruzen

Madara was currently.. Literally running circles around Hashirama "Stop fucking turning, I'm gonna get that kunai out even if I have to reach through your face!"

Takeda was trading blows with Tobirama and fighting her with Water Style jutsus, her nature was to make it an interesting fight no matter who it was

And Kushina was currently being her terrifying angry self and chasing Minako around the rooftop, it seems like the seal's influence didn't cancel out Minako's memories, or her fear for that matter

She finally tackles Minako and yanks the kunai out of her, the seal's influence now gone "W-what the... Where am I? All I remember is seeing Naruko and then.. Nothing"

Kushina smiles softly "Well the seal I just pulled out of you along with that kunai made you attack her, now she's gone off to help get people to safety, as well as her friends"

Minako sighs and cuddles her wife "I'm happy I got to see her, and you.. You both look so beautiful"

Kushina giggles a little and nods "Well.. I'd say I'm happy you're ok now, but you're still dead"

While the married couple reunite and embrace each other, Hiruzen and Ryuko are going to town on Orochimaru, the Sannin struggling to keep up with the aged Kage and the very angry Fox Sage

Until Ryuko's eyes suddenly change back to her normal EMS, Orochimaru seeing her chance kicks her away into Madara and sending them both skidding away "Damn it!"

She groans and gets up off the ground "Sorry Grandma Madara, keep fighting Grandma Hashirama, I'm gonna keep helping the Old Man"

Madara chuckles and nods "Sure sweetie, and please call me Madara, you're making me feel older than when I died"

Ryuko nods and rushes back to Hiruzen, keeping him from getting stabbed in the process "Hey, remember me?"

Orochimaru growls and kicks Hiruzen away, making him lose his staff as she focuses only on Ryuko as she swings Kusanagi at her with all her strength "Why won't you die? I've tried so hard, but at every turn you come crawling back like a common pest, so why won't you die?!"

Ryuko chuckles despite staggering greatly after blocking every hard slash from Orochimaru "Because my will to fight and keep living for my precious ones is greater than your will to kill me"

Orochimaru growls and notices out of the corner of her eye that Hashirama and Tobirama have both been freed from her control, before smirking

"Well while I'm sure you've enjoyed ruining my day since we first met, it's time something went my way for a change!"

She throws Ryuko away and rushes a very exhausted and defenceless Hiruzen, sword held out in front of her and ready to drive it through him

Ryuko desperately tries to build up her chakra in an effort to save him, only building up enough to do one thing

Orochimaru smirks sadistically as she feels her sword pierce something, the satisfying _shlick_ signifying she had hit someone

However, Hiruzen lay by Takeda and the others, while they all had a look of horror on their faces "NO!"

Orochimaru then looks at the end of her sword with a shocked look as Ryuko smiles back at her, blood dripping from her lips and from the wound from the blade in her stomach "I will never, and I mean never, lose to you.."

Ryuko then falls back with Kusanagi still lodged within her, laughing lightly as she tumbles off the rooftop to the ground below


	19. Chapter 19

Wow guys, we've almost hit Chapter 20!

I've got something special planned for it, don't worry~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Ryuko was laying on her back with the Kusanagi stuck in her stomach and in the ground, rendering her unable to move _'So this is how it ends huh? Drained of chakra and stuck to the ground like a painting on a wall..'_

She groans in pain and looks down at the sword, chuckling slightly "I guess I should've expected it charging into battle like that, at least I'm the only one from up there dying, the Hokage and my precious people are safe.."

She then hears a voice in her head, a soft, angelic voice _'Your end is not now child, you still have much to do. There is a beast within your Fourth Hokage, tell her to give it to you, and you will be saved'_

Ryuko looks around, trying to find the source of the voice "Beautiful voices in my head.. I'm going crazy"

Just after she says this, everyone jumps down and runs to her, her mother reaching her first "Ryuko! Ryuko, sweetie, speak to me please!"

She looks up at Takeda with a smile "Hey Mom, I did good right?"

Takeda nods rapidly with tears in her eyes, pulling out the sword and making Ryuko grunt in pain "Yes sweetie, you did amazingly, now you've gotta do even better and get out of this alive"

Ryuko nods and looks to Minako "I heard a voice Lady Fourth, it said you contained a beast that could save me, I'm guessing this is the other half of Kurama?"

Minako raises an eyebrow, but nods "Yes, and you know her name?"

Ryuko nods once again "Yeah, Naruko told me when we were 10, and for both of our sakes, I kinda need her. If I die and you could've saved me, she'll bring us back and kill us both"

The Fourth Hokage shudders and quickly gets to work, putting her hands on Ryuko's stomach and starting to make a seal "I just hope your body can handle it, Naruko had the other half sealed into her as a baby, which was the safest time to do it, you're a teenager, so this isn't gonna tickle"

Ryuko sighs shakily as she feels a burning chakra entering her system, the seal starting to form "Y-yeah, I figured, but I can take it, don't hold back"

She then tries to hold back a scream, as Minako had instantly started pushing in as much chakra as she could at once, though she failed and let loose a very loud, pain filled yell as the orange red chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox enters her body

/

 **Meanwhile with Naruko and the others**

/

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!"

Everyone jumps as they hear Ryuko yelling in pain, since the battle had been over for a few minutes and it had been quiet

Naruko looks off to where the voice came from, eyes wide "Ryuko! She's hurt, guys we have to go!"

Everyone nods, but then they feel a great power coming from where she was, Naruko was the only one to not hesitate for a second, leaving her ahead of everyone as she rushes to Ryuko

/

 **Back with Ryuko**

/

"Why does this hurt so fucking much?!"

Takeda was torn, she didn't know whether to chuckle at her daughter's exclamation, or cry at her condition

Meanwhile Madara was fuming, as were Hashirama and Tobirama, they were all pissed that someone had done this to their family

After a few more seconds Naruko rushes onto the scene, followed by everyone else "Ryuko! Oh my god!"

As everyone looks around, Anko's eyes widen as she picks up the Kusanagi "S-shit, she wasn't hurt by this was she?"

Minako looks up at her and nods "Yes, why do you ask?"

Anko looks at Ryuko with a heartbroken look "This sword is coated with a poison that has no existing cure, even I don't know it.. I'm sorry Ryuko, but unless we can get you to Tsunade Senju in the next 5 minutes, you're as good as dead"

Just as she says this, the chakra stops flowing into her, with Minako showing a bit of a smile as the seal is complete "Done, hopefully that'll keep the poison back for a while, or destroy it completely"

Naruko looks at her oddly "What did you just do to her?"

Ryuko slowly gets up and groans, but her eyes were blood red with slits for pupils

When she talks, the voice definitely wasn't Ryuko, but one Naruko had heard before **"Ugh, where am I? All I remember is getting sealed by..."**

She looks around and sees Minako, growling and moving back **"You! What have you done to me?! You've sealed me into this.. This.. Child!"**

Naruko walks up to her slowly "K-kurama?"

Ryuko, or rather, Kurama, looked at Naruko with caution, and slight fear **"How does a mere mortal know my name?"**

Naruko sighs and uses her One Tailed Cloak (Fuck this, I'll just use numbers for the big ones) "That's how, gonna let my girlfriend out now?"

Kurama growls, but nods **"Fine, but should she misuse my power, or mistreat me in any way, I will happily die to escape as long as she goes with me"**

Then Ryuko's body suddenly drops, being out cold "Well... That was... I don't even know what to say"

Madara sighs and picks up Ryuko's body "Let's just take her home, we'll look for this Tsunade person when she wakes up"

/

 **Location: Unknown**

/

Ryuko groans and sits up finding herself on the ground in a mist covered, abandoned version of Konoha "Um.. Hello? Is anyone there?"

She looks around and noticed that the thick mist was swirling in one direction, meaning someone had just been there "Ok, this isn't funny, why am I here?"

A noise is heard off to the side, running down the street, and Ryuko gives chase "Hey, come back here!"

Ryuko chases the unknown person through the village, all the way to the Hokage Monument "Stop running!"

Her eyes widen when the figure actually stops, making her stumble over to the left to avoid hitting them

She then turns around to face this mysterious person "Who are you? Why did you bring me to this place?"

The figure turned out to be a woman, with flowing white hair, pale skin, and horns

The most peculiar thing about her was her eyes, two Byakugan, and a single red Rinnegan in the center of her head

"I am Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and you, child, are one of my few hopes of bringing peace to this war torn world"


	20. Chapter 20

Well, we finally did it, we did what I thought would be impossible for a newbie like me

You guys have shown such amazing support that we've hit chapter 20, you've got no idea how happy that makes me

Well, I told you guys I'd make this chapter special and I will, warning, sexy times~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

"Ok ok ok, let me get this straight. You're the 'mother of chakra', driven insane by the fruit of the God Tree in your desperation to stop war across the world, then your sons sealed you in the moon after your power and the Juubi drove you to try and kill off humanity"

Kaguya nods and sighs, sitting down on the ground "Yes child, and if I got free my madness would take over once again, the only reason I am sane now is because my power is sealed so my mind is free"

Ryuko rubs her temples and lays down next to her "This is making me head hurt, you seem like a nice woman, if you do get set free I really don't wanna fight you, I'd rather find a way to help you"

The Rabbit Goddess smiles softly and giggles a little "You are an interesting child, not at all like Indra, the one who started the Uchiha's curse of hatred"

Ryuko smiles brightly and nods "Mhm, mom made sure of that, and grandma Madara wasn't extremely bad, but she did have her moments, something she made sure wouldn't happen to mom"

Kaguya sighs softly and lays back "I hope you don't mind me intruding on your mindscape like this, especially after a particularly sensitive time"

Ryuko simply shrugs "Eh, it's fine, you're the one who helped me back in Wave, even if I didn't like this, it would be something I owe you for that"

The former priestess couldn't help but laugh at that "Well child, there is one more thing I could do for you, but at the same time I am scared to entrust someone with this power"

She sighs and points to her third eye "Only me and Hagoromo have had this, the legendary Rinne-Sharingan, able to put the world in a Genjutsu that could last for an eternity"

Ryuko looks at her third eye with disbelief "I uh.. I-I'd rather not have a third eye in my forehead"

This causes Kaguya to go into a giggling fit "No no, child, I would be giving this ability to the eyes you already have, I'm afraid that wouldn't work at all due to you being part Uzumaki as well"

The young Nakamura looks at Kaguya in disbelief "W-wait, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, a being of both Uchiha and Senju descent, or one with their DNA, can become like me, but I'm willing to bet that your Uzumaki blood would mess with that transformation as instead of half and half, you are of three different families and therefore not made up of enough of the two clan's DNA"

Ryuko thinks on this for a few seconds, before nodding "Y-yeah, that seems understandable, and I'm guessing this power would be dormant until I really needed it like back in Wave?"

Kaguya smiles a little more "Very astute of you Ryuko Nakamura. Yes, this power will remain dormant until you need it the most, and I really mean until you need it the most"

She brushes some hair behind her head as the scenery starts to fade "Well, it seems that it's time for you to go back, I wish you luck in your travels Ryuko"

Ryuko smiles brightly and nods, giving Kaguya a hug much to her shock "I'll see ya later Kaguya, and I intend to keep my promise!"

Kaguya manages to hug Ryuko back gently with a tear welling up in her eye _'This child is something else, oh how I wish I hadn't become corrupt, I don't wish to fight her when I get_ _free'_

/

Ryuko's eyes shoot open as she suddenly gasps and quickly sits up, only to wince in pain "Ow ow ow, ok, maybe I shouldn't do that"

She's suddenly engulfed in a tight hug by Naruko, who suddenly smashes her lips into Ryuko's "Mmm!"

Naruko had taken some Reanimation: True Rebirth seals that Ryuko had given her and brought back the rest of the Hokage, much to her own enjoyment as she now had her parents back

The duo are then tackled by Anko, Hinata, Sakura, Haku, Mina, and Takeda, the others had enough self restraint to not do that

With all their breasts pressing against Ryuko, she couldn't help but get a little excited, something that the girls were enjoying "H-hey, come on girls, at least wait until we get home!"

This causes Hashirama and Madara to laugh happily seeing their grand daughter with so many people that are close to her

/

 **Timeskip: 3 days later**

/

It had been three days after the invasion and Konoha was still recovering from their losses, and their surprise from seeing the First, Second, and Fourth Hokages alive and well, as well as a select few others such as the wives of the First and Fourth and Madara Uchiha

The villagers felt shame that Naruko had indeed been the daughter of their beloved Fourth Hokage, and felt even worse when the girl they had shuned for being her friend was the grand daughter of Hashirama and Madara, though they explained how it worked of course

Now that things had at least settled down a bit, Ryuko and her friends, as well as their newly gained allies were eating at Ichiraku's, nobody had left yet since they wanted to help with repairs to the village

Naruko and Gaara were currently seated on either side of Ryuko, while the others such as the Jinchuriki, the Sand Siblings, and Kin were seated in various other spots with those from Konoha

After finishing her fifth bowl of ramen she smiles at everyone "So how's your stay in Konoha so far guys? Enjoying the scenery?"

Gaara nods and scoots closer to her "Yes, it's much nicer than the tan and hot deserts in Suna if I have to be honest, it's cooler here, and there's a lot of green"

Fu shrugs "Much nicer than back home, people aren't trying to break down my door every day because of Chomei"

Kin smiles back at Ryuko "It's an amazing feeling, not have to look over your shoulder in fear that your Kage is either gonna kill you for fun or experiment on you"

Yugito nods and chuckles "Yeah, my opinion is the same as Fu's"

Then their little meeting continues as they get more ramen, joke around, and basically have a really good time

After another 15 minutes of this, everyone gets up and they start walking through the street, trying to decide on where to go next, until Ryuko has an idea "Hmm.. Hey guys, let's just go hang out at the Nakamura Estate"

This makes everyone smile, as they knew the Nakamura Estate had more than enough room for all of them, and they all follow Ryuko to her home

Not even a half hour later we find our heroes lazing about and enjoying the short time of peace, conversing amongst themselves, telling tales from their respective villages, all while Ryuko sits up on the roof of one of the buildings and smiles at her friends getting along so well

She was about to zone out and start thinking about other things, but a certain blonde had other plans and hopped up next to her "Hey, why are you up here? Everyone's having a good time down there, hell you brought Genin from almost all of the major villages and some of the minor ones together and helped them become friends!"

Ryuko smiles softly "Yeah, but it would've been better had I managed to make the Kages befriend one another, they probably think of the Third as a joke now that his village has been so easily invaded, and the Kazekage is dead"

Naruko pats her back as she sighs "Hey, I've got an idea to get your mind off of this, meet me in your room in five minutes"

Before Ryuko can ask what she has planned, Naruko had already jumped down and rushed inside, leaving Ryuko mildly excited and curious

/

 **Timeskip: 5 minutes later**

 **(you know the drill, anyone under 18 wait until the next line of bold text)**

/

Ryuko walks into her room with a curious look "Ok Naruko, what did you have.. Planned?..."

She trailed off due to what she found on her bed, one naked Naruko, staring at her with love and lust in her eyes "Come here Ryuko, I believe it's time you claimed your reward~"

Ryuko finds herself entranced by Naruko's body, nodding dumbly and walking over to her. She couldn't help but stare and admire Naruko's body, with her perky C cup breasts, her soft pink nipples, her thick thighs, toned muscles, wide hips, and her moderately large butt

She bites her lip and starts to slowly strip, first starting with her shirt, revealing her own toned muscles and her black bra containing her D cup breasts to Naruko, causing the girl to lick her lips

Then comes her pants, showing Naruko Her black boxers, a significant bulge starting to form in the front "Oooh~ Is that for me Ryuko~?"

Ryuko's face goes beet red as she unclasps her bra, revealing her own pink nipples "Y-you're such a tease sometimes, ever since I told you about my cock"

She then slides her boxers down her legs, revealing her two foot long, three inch thick girl cock

Naruko licks her lips, remembering the taste of Ryuko's cum when she blew her with Haku and Mina back in Wave "Mmm~ Your cum isn't going in my mouth this time~"

The futa's jaw drops as Naruko spreads her legs and gives her a come hither gesture "Now get your sexy ass on this bed and make love to me Ryuko~"

Ryuko simply nods again and gets into bed, climbing on top of Naruko and gently spreading her legs "You ready for this Naruko?"

The blonde nods and grips the bed sheets "Push it all in fast Ryuko, don't go in slow"

She braces herself, and gasps in pain and pleasure as she feels the massive rod push past her virgin barrier and past her cervix, right into her womb

Ryuko moans loudly and tries to keep herself from cumming too early, the pure pleasure she was feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt "O-oh my god, Naruko, your pussy feels so amazing~"

Naruko wraps her legs around Ryuko's waist and pulls her even deeper, making both of them moan again "Please, move, thrust, do something, I need it"

The girls moan in unbelievable pleasure as Ryuko starts to thrust as a steady pace, panting softly as she tries to keep it together "You have no idea how difficult it is to not cum right now Naruko, you are ridiculously tight"

Naruko giggles and wraps her arms around Ryuko as she thrusts "G-good, that's exactly what I want, but you've gotta fuck me first~"

This causes Ryuko to smirk and start thrusting a bit faster, making Naruko's mouth drop open as she cums on her cock "R-ryukooooo~!"

Ryuko's eyes widen as Naruko's pussy suddenly gets tighter, moaning loudly as she starts to thrust hard and fast, starting to ram Naruko into an orgasm marathon

She was currently trying to get Ryuko to let up, talking through her thrusts Ryu-u-u-uk-k-o-o-o-o s-s-s-st-t-o-o-o-o-o-p-p-p~!"

This only served to spur Ryuko on, her thrusts starting to get erratic "I-I'm so close Naruko, my hips won't stop~!"

Ryuko wasn't lying either, it was like her hips had a mind of their own, even if she wanted to she simply couldn't stop

Naruko clings onto Ryuko as she feels another orgasm coming, bigger than the rest "P-please, cum with me Ryuko, I'm about to cum again!"

The two lovers start to kiss passionately as their hips simply start moving faster and harder, more and more, until finally, they both reached their climaxes

Naruko was first, pulling her legs tightly against Ryuko to force her as deep into her as possible "I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming Ryuko~!"

Ryuko wasn't very far behind, letting herself go as soon as Naruko had pulled her as deep as she could go "M-me too Naruko! Oh god I'm cumming inside of you~!"

They thanked Kami that they had put silencing seals in Ryuko's and Naruko's rooms, otherwise everyone would've heard them

The pair of lovers stay close and embrace each other tightly, even as Naruko's belly starts to slowly swell with the amount of seed being pumped into it "R-ryuko, oh my god, how badly did you need to cum?! I feel like a water balloon!"

Ryuko giggles nervously as she keeps pumping rope after rope of cum into the blonde Uzumaki "Y-you have no idea, I wanted to cum since we started because you're so tight~"

Naruko moans out in pure ecstasy as Ryuko finally using her womb as a seed dump, her belly swollen enough to make people think she was ready to give birth "M-maybe I'll jerk you off a few times before I let you inside of me next time"

The duo share a soft laugh, before they both relax and snuggle up to one another, deciding that a short nap was the best course of action

/

 **Timeskip: 30 minutes later**

 **(Ok people, you can look now)**

/

After a quick shower together, and getting Naruko drained, the two lovers walk back out of Ryuko's room with smiles on their faces, only to be greeted by a smirking Takeda "So, why are you both wearing the 'I just had sex' grin?"

They start to try and stutter out an explanation, until Takeda holds up a finger "Ok ok, cool it, I'm only teasing, but, I want a turn at some point~"

Ryuko's jaw drops as she hears her mother say that _'Oh god.. M-mom wants to have sex with me..'_

She stands there for a few seconds, before falling over with a nosebleed

"H-huh?! Ryuko, you ok?!" "Come on Ryuko, wake up!"


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I tried putting as much detail into the lewd bits as I could~

Due to rping with one of my good friends I've come up with an excellent idea for this chapter, thanks Jira~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Ryuko sighs softly as she thinks of what happened yesterday, walking through the streets of Konoha and not even noticing the usual glares of the villagers replaced with looks of gratitude and curiosity

She had finally come out of her thoughts when she had reached a path leading around various training grounds, and she noticed three.. Square shaped rocks with eyes that were following her

This makes her smile softly and she stops moving, twisting her heel into the ground, a few seconds later three tree roots had come out of the ground and picked up the rocks, which went up in a puff of smoke to reveal Konohamaru and his friends

Ryuko turns around and gives a friendly smile to the struggling kids "Hey guys, I was hoping you'd be ok after the invasion, but why are you following me?"

She puts them down and the trio of friends give her a determined look, Konohamaru speaking up for them "We want you to train us! You saved Grandpa from being killed by that snake chick, that means you have to be strong, and we want to be as strong as you"

Ryuko couldn't help but laugh happily for a bit, before giving them all a look filled with pride and happiness "You understand what you'll be going through, yes? My teacher was Anko, and I've found her methods to be very efficient, so you will experience the same hell"

Their determined looks didn't waver for even a second, they all nodded and smiled

Ryuko's smile turns into a grin of glee "Good! Let's start now, follow me, we're going to the training ground Team 7 uses"

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon smile as well and follow after her as she starts running in that direction, making sure to go slow enough for them to keep up

/

 **Timeskip: 5 minutes later**

/

Ryuko was currently standing in front of the trio, arms crossed with a sadistic smirk on her face "Alrighty then, first thing's first, I'm gonna teach you how to climb a tree without using your hands"

Moegi gives her a curious look "Um, Ryuko? How is that possible?"

She smirks and walks over to a tree, and up it without stopping "Like this, come on, you guys are in the academy aren't you? I asked the academy to teach the students the tree walking and water walking exercises"

Udon wipes his nose and looks up at her "Sorry, we weren't taught this stuff yet, maybe it's for students in their last year of the academy"

Ryuko jumps down and sighs "Bullshit, hell my mother taught me how to do it at the age of seven, and we taught Naruko when she was eight!"

Konohamaru pouts and crosses his arms "Well it's not our fault our parents didn't wanna teach us that stuff"

This causes Ryuko to think for a second before shrugging "Ok ok, fair enough, but you will learn how to walk up and down the tree ten times in a row without falling off before we continue to the next lesson"

The kids nod and eagerly await Ryuko's lesson, knowing that this would be where their journey as Shinobi would truly begin

She once again walks up the tree "The key to this exercise is to channel a constant flow of chakra into your feet to stick to the surface of the tree, but give it too much and you'll go flying, too little and you'll fall off"

Then she giggles sadistically "And while I can't show you how to properly channel said amount of chakra, I can give you incentive~"

Ryuko bites her thumb and goes through a few hand symbols, making the trio pale as they knew what she was doing, already running to the nearest tree and trying to run up the side "Summoning Jutsu!"

Konohamaru and his friends had made it a few feet up the trees when the smoke from the summoning had cleared, revealing a large four tailed fox with white fur and hints of blue in it "Kairo, I've got some new chew toys for you"

The kids hear this and scramble up the trees faster than before, their chakra control surprisingly on point

The fox releases a deep chuckle and smirks, speaking in a deep male voice "Thank you Ryuko, I was just thinking about finding myself a snack"

He walks over to the trees and waits for one of the kids to fall, with Ryuko laughing sadistically from where she was standing, this was gonna take a while

/

 **Timeskip: 3 hours later**

/

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were still attached to their trees by their feet, they hadn't dared to move down, or sit on a branch in fear of what Ryuko would do, but their chakra reserves were running seriously low, something she noticed

Ryuko nods to Kairo and he goes back to the Kitsune Forest, getting up from the spot she had sat down in "Ok you three, lesson's over for today, three hours straight on a tree at your age is something not very many can say they could do nowadays"

Once she says this they fall down from the trees, backs on the ground and panting hard "Yeah, chakra exhaustion isn't a fun feeling, but you should probably get used to it, I'm gonna work you into the ground"

Moegi gives Ryuko a mild glare from her spot on the ground "How is driving us to train half to death training? We'll be too exhausted to fight when the time comes!"

Ryuko leans down and chuckles a bit "Other than increasing your chakra reserves by completely draining them, you'll learn quickly to only give up when you can't move and can truly do nothing"

She hears shuffling off to her side and turns her head, mildly surprised to see Konohamaru standing up and in a tired fighting stance "Just like big sis Naruko, I'll never give up, not until I die!"

Hearing these words seems to inspire Moegi and Udon to get up from the ground and drop into improvised fighting stances they had come up with from watching the older students spar "We'll take whatever you throw at us!" "Yeah, we'll never give up!"

Ryuko's sadistic smile breaks into a joyful grin, before she quickly runs around and scoops them all up in a hug "Oh you guys make me so proud! You pass my test with flying colors!"

They all look at her like she grew a second head "Wait... Test?"

The seemingly crazy Genin nods and chuckles "Yeah, my little test was to see if you could all work well as a team, seems like you can do so easily"

This makes the kids face fault dramatically, before they get up looking determined as ever

Ryuko holds up her hand and chuckles some more "Hey hey, when I said the lesson was over I was serious, I don't want you to kill yourselves for training, and I've gotta go to the hospital to see if that poison's still in me or not"

Konohamaru looks down with a sad expression, before shaking it off "Let's go with you then, you know, for support!"

She smiles and ruffles his hair "You know what, that sounds like a good idea, come on.. Team Ryuko"

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

Ryuko and her little 'team' were waiting for results in the waiting room of the hospital, they had grabbed some chairs close to each other and were currently talking about training "Ok, so once you've mastered tree walking we'll move on to water walking, then I plan to see what your chakra affinities are"

Udon tilts his head and looks at her curiously "Chakra affinities? What's that?"

Ryuko sighs with a soft smile "Should've seen that one coming. Chakra affinities are basically what element you will find the easiest to manipulate, at least right off the bat anyway"

Konohamaru looks up at Ryuko with a look of excitement in his eyes "What was your affinity?

She simply snaps her fingers and a small flame flickers on her thumb "My original affinity was Fire, but I also had a secondary affinity for Wind, never knew why. Doesn't matter now anyway, I've seriously trained since I first found out, now if I used a piece of Chakra Paper you wouldn't be able to tell"

Before anyone could ask a question she raises her hand "For Fire the paper will burn, for Wind the paper will split clean in half, for Lightning it crinkles up into a ball like shape, for Earth it crumbles to dust, and for Water it gets wet. All you need is to channel Chakra into the paper"

They were about to ask some questions, but a nurse came in and walked up to Ryuko, causing her to look up curiously "What's the verdict?"

The nurse sighs and looks at her sadly "The poison is still there, much weaker than it was when you were originally stabbed, but it's getting stronger. My guess is that you have about two weeks at the most before even Tsunade Senju can't cure you"

Ryuko nods and stands up "Well, I know what I'm doing next then"

The unofficial Team Ryuko looks up at her curiously, not expecting her answer at all "I just have to go find Tsunade Senju and bring her back"


	22. Chapter 22

I'm sure some of you were shocked when you read the last chapter, but some of you are sure Ryuko will pull though because nobody kills off the main character

Don't forget though, I'm extremely unpredictable~

You'll just have to read and find out in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Ryuko currently stood before the Hokage with a soft smile, he had some bandages on his body but other than that he looked fine, something Ryuko took pride in "Well you're looking better than I feel right now Lord Hoka-"

Hiruzen holds up his hand before she can finish "I heard of your condition from the nurses, I asked to be notified the second the results were in. And it's Hiruzen Ryuko, you have more than earned the right to call your Hokage by name"

She chuckles nervously with a slight blush on her face "Then I guess you know what I plan to do, don't you?"

This time it's his turn to chuckle, crossing his arms with a playful glint in his eyes "Oh I didn't even need the Anbu tailing you to tell me that, good job training my grandson and his friends by the way"

Ryuko smiles brightly at the mention of Konohamaru and his friends "They're good kids and I'm going to make sure they go far, we've got some serious stuff to deal with in the future"

Hiruzen nods and sighs softly "I suppose we do if you brought back my teachers and Minako, as well as their wives, and your grandmother"

The young Nakamura smiles in both embarrassment and nervousness "W-well that was for the fight with Orochimaru, but yeah, we've got much bigger fish to fry"

The aged Hokage nods and waves her out the door "Well go on, I trust you'll be gathering your team, and before you ask, yes, you may take Konohamaru and his friends"

Ryuko smiles in a fashion similar to Naruko "Thanks Hiruzen, I think I'll be taking Team Anko and Team 7 as well"

Hiruzen nods and shoos her away with a smile "Ok, you'd best be going, can't have one of my most valuable Chunin dying from something so simple as poison now can I?"

She had turned to leave, but when what Hiruzen said finally registers in her mind she stops cold with wide eyes "H-huh? Y-you remember that I'm a Genin right? The Kage haven't passed judgement on anyone yet"

Hiruzen couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, tossing her a black flak jacket with a red fox on the back "Elite Chunin actually, we all passed judgement yesterday and decided you deserved the honor and then some. I would've had you promoted to Jonin, but we all felt that wasn't fair to the others"

Ryuko was frozen in place as she stared at the custom made flak jacket, before slowly putting it on since she didn't have her armor on that day "I-I don't know what to say except thank you"

The Hokage laughs more and gets up, walking over and wrapping Ryuko in a hug "I should be the one thanking you Ryuko, you've saved my life and you've been keeping my grandson out of trouble. Like Naruko I see you as a grand daughter and I want to see you live a long and happy life"

The newly promoted Elite Chunin was close to tears, but she simply nods and hugs him back "T-thank you Hiruzen"

He releases her and goes back to his chair with a smile of pure happiness "I even give you permission to jump off the balcony I use for village announcements, I know you wanna make a bit of a show"

Ryuko smiles and nods, giving him a two finger salute before running to the balcony and pushing off the rail hard, twisting in the air without a care in the world "YES! I DID IT!"

People on the streets look up in shock as they hear this, including a certain trio from Suna, and the red head couldn't help but chuckle "It seems Ryuko is one step closer to her goal, she's been promoted"

Temari looks up at her in surprise "That's even a custom flak jacket, I see a fox on the back.. I wonder if I can request my own when the time comes?"

Meanwhile Kankuro was jealous at seeing Ryuko with a flak jacket so soon "Isn't this bias? Why does she get hers first?"

Gaara looks at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes "Ryuko's work is never done it seems. I heard from the hospital that the poison is still in her system from that sword she took for the Hokage, unless she can find Tsunade of the Sannin she's basically got two weeks to live, maybe less"

Temari nods and sighs "She fought through everyone in the exams, fought through exhaustion against Naruko and then that crazy wolf chick, and then went on to fight Orochimaru while suffering from chakra exhaustion"

Kankuro holds up his hands in surrender "Ok ok I get it, she deserves it, never said she didn't"

They and a few other teams from Kumo and Konoha watch as she lands on a rooftop close by and suddenly dashes away

Yugito watches with great interest as Ryuko sprints away "Does she seem.. Faster?"

The man eating next to her nods, he was a rather tall and muscular man with dark skin and blonde hair "She defended the Hokage with pride, if she gets into trouble, I think I'll be along for the ride. She'll be kickin' ass and takin' names, that girl ain't gonna play no games!"

The Nibi Jinchuriki sighs and goes back to her ramen "Why must you do this to me B-Sensei?"

Iruka was there too, chuckling as she watches Ryuko run across rooftops "I for one agree with him, if she ever gets into trouble I'll be one of the first to help out. She brought Genin teams from several villages together to fight regardless of village tension after all, not just anyone can do that"

While everyone was watching her with shock and/or amusement, Ryuko was having the time of her life. She felt full of energy, as if she could throw Orochimaru all the way to the Valley of the End

She laughs happily as she flies by the hot springs, causing a certain white haired woman to chuckle from a tree overlooking the women's bath "Good job kid, you did good"

Eventually she makes her way home to where most of the Konoha teams and some of the teams from other villages were hanging out, even Konohamaru and his friends were there

Ryuko jumps up high into the air and comes down hard, doing your standard 'super hero landing' and cracking the ground a bit "Kami that felt amazing!"

Everyone looks over to her and gasps when they see the new flak jacket "Guess who just got promoted to Elite Chunin everyone~?"

Their jaws drop as they hear the news, before Ryuko gets tackled to the side by an orange blur "I knew you could do it Ryuko, I knew you could!"

Ryuko chuckles when she lands, seeing that it was Naruko "Yeah, wasn't expecting Elite Chunin though"

She was about to get up, but she falls back down as Konohamaru and his friends join the pile, causing everyone to smirk and jump into the pile as well "H-hey, come on guys!"

When they don't move she huffs and quickly sinks into the ground, shooting out of a hole a few feet away "Anyway, I mainly came here to grab Team 7, Team Anko, and one other team"

Everyone looks at her in confusion while she walks inside, coming out with light yet sturdy armor in a small size, surprised when she tosses it to Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon "Team Ryuko get ready to go, we'll be leaving soon"

Anko looks at Ryuko with an intrigued look, while Zabuza looks in amusement "Team Ryuko? If you're taking after the way I named my team you'd better train them like me too"

Ryuko gives her a smirk and Anko smirks back, knowing the answer already "Good girl, though I'll be able to give you pointers on the way to.. Actually, what're we doing?"

The young Nakamura sighs and turns to her friends "The results came in on the blood test, if I don't get a cure for this poison in two weeks it will be incurable, and I will most likely die soon after"

She crosses her arms and adopts a determined look "We're going to get Tsunade of the Sannin and bring her back to the village, and we'll be grabbing Jiraiya on the way out of the village because she most likely knows where Tsunade is"

Takeda nods and goes over to her daughter, giving her a tight hug "If you die on this mission I'm gonna bring you back so I can kill you myself, understand?"

Ryuko smiles and hugs her back "Love you too Mom, we should probably get going"

She nods and releases her daughter, waving goodbye as the group run towards the hot springs to get Jiraiya "She's gonna do great things, I can feel it"

/

 **Timeskip: 2 days later**

/

Ryuko and her teams were currently walking up to a small town called Tanzaku Town, where Jiraiya's informants had told him Tsunade Senju was currently located "I'm willing to bet that Tsunade is in the casino, most likely losing as usual"

This makes Ryuko chuckle a bit "Just in case, Team 7, search around town for her, Mina and Haku will go search any bars that carry a very large sake inventory, Zabuza and Anko will check any restaurants that she may visit, and me, Team Ryuko, and Jiraiya will go to the casino"

Everyone nods and shunshins away except for Ryuko and her team "Now, where's this casino?"

Jiraiya chuckles and points her thumb behind her "Just over there, let's go"

Ryuko decided to go in first while Jirayia and Team Ryuko stayed back as to not raise suspicion, and Ryuko immediately sees a few people that stand out

A blonde woman with rather large breasts drinking from a bottle of sake and a young woman with black hair holding a pig "Got you"

She walks over to them and gives a small wave "Hello, I don't suppose you'd be Tsunade Senju?"

Tsunade looks over to her with a cautious look "Depends on who's asking"

Ryuko chuckles nervously and offers a hand to shake "My name is Ryuko, pleasure to meet you"

The Sannin shrugs and shakes her hand "Tsunade Senju. Now, what do you want?"

Ryuko sighs and slumps her shoulders "I need your help, for multiple things actually, main thing being poison from a certain sword that I took in the gut for the Hokage"

Tsunade's eyes narrow and she looks to the door to see Jiraiya waving lazily, Team Ryuko being right there with her "I see, anything else?"

"Yeah, there's also the issue of medics healing the injured from the invasion of Konoha, and the Hokage wishing to retire. We'd like you to return to Konoha"

Tsunade glares daggers at Ryuko "I think you can forget it, I'll get rid of that poison for you, but from that point on you're on your own. Everyone I've loved either was or strived to become Hokage, and they all died"

Ryuko's eyebrow twitches slightly "I guess you didn't hear the news of Grandma Hashirama being alive again"

Tsunade's eyes widen slightly, before her fist tightens "You'd best leave while you can brat, before I send you flying out that door myself"

Jiraiya moves the academy students out of the way of the door in advance, knowing this was going south fast "Oh really now? I'd love to see you try, I'm willing to bet you haven't trained in a while"

The blonde woman stands up and gives Ryuko a very pissed off look, staring into her eyes "Get out, I won't tell you again"

Ryuko crosses her arms and glares back at her "Hashirama would be disappointed in what you've become, and how you've wasted your potential"

That was the last straw, Tsunade pulls back her fist and punches Ryuko, hard, sending her flying down the street and into a massive rock just outside of town, which crumbled down on top of her "That'll teach the little shit to be mouthy to someone way out of her league"

She turned around and was about to take a swig from her bottle, but the ground started shaking a bit, causing her to turn around

" **HAAAAAAAAAA!** "

That was all she heard before the rock exploded, causing her to raise an eyebrow as she looks at Ryuko now

She immediately noticed that there were a few big changes, now she had nine black tails, and black fox ears. Her eyes had also changed, blue slitted eyes took place of her human ones

That was the last second she was able to get a good look from far away, before someone had grabbed her by the arm and threw her down a different street and punched her hard in the gut, sending her into the ground with a gasp of pain

Ryuko jumps away and lands on all fours, her tails swaying in mild irritation "Come on, this is nothing compared to what I can really do. We can go back to Konoha peacefully, or I can kick your ass"

She watches as a chunk of rock was thrown at her, cutting it in half with her tail only to reveal Tsunade with her fist reeled back

Tsunade throws her punch, which Ryuko meets with one of her own, causing a small shockwave through the street and nearly sending Team Ryuko flying

The two sages throw their other fists to meet each other as well, now pushing against one another "Fine, ass kicking it is"

She suddenly backflips and kicks Tsunade in the jaw, landing and forming a blue sphere of chakra in her hand before charging the Sannin, shocking her and her companion

Ryuko thrusts her hand forward with a look that promised pain, something that actually scared Tsunade a bit "Rasengan!"


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, figured it was time to update again, getting closer to that thirty mark I've been eager for

Thank you all for being along for the ride since day one, it means a lot to me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Tsunade couldn't even turn her head due to her shock. The wind had picked up by her head from the Rasengan hovering in Ryuko's hand about six inches from her head

Ryuko smirks and makes the Rasengan disappear, going back to normal and walking back to her friends like nothing happened "Come with me if you wanna hear more, everything I said back there was the truth"

The great Slug Sannin found herself moving with the teenager by instinct, curious to hear what more she had to say and shocked she was brought to submission so easily

Meanwhile Konohamaru and his friends were busy gushing over what she had managed to do, mainly Konohamaru "No way Ryuko-Sensei! You actually managed to do it!"

Ryuko crosses her arms with a raised eyebrow "You didn't think I could do it?"

This causes Konohamaru to chuckle nervously "W-well, that snake freak looked pale and unhealthy, meanwhile Tsunade looks perfectly fine, so honestly yes"

Ryuko couldn't help but chuckle since she could see where he was coming from with that, until an all too familiar voice sounded behind her "My my, getting assigned a Genin team so soon Nakamura? At least you got promoted for your troubles, you deserved that much"

While Konohamaru and his friends looked scared for their lives, Ryuko calmly turns around to come face to face with none other than Kizami Whitefang, without her wolf ears and tail that is "I trust you took my advice and left Oto?"

The wolf-like girl nods and gestures up to a rooftop, revealing an older woman around Takeda's age looking very similar to Kizami "That's my mom, a beauty like yours isn't she?"

Ryuko couldn't stop the smirk coming onto her face as she elbows Kizami in the side "You shut it, is Orochimaru here?"

Kizami sighs and nods "Yes he is, but not for me. It seems your assault on him had done some serious damage to his hands, and arms to an extent. He caught me and my mom on the way out and we did some damage of our own, he thinks Tsunade can help him"

The young fox sage clenches her fist in irritation and turns around to face Tsunade "We're going home now Tsunade, seems your other teammate is here too"

Tsunade's eyes narrow while Shizune looks concerned for her mentor "Yeah, let's go, I'm not ready for that reunion yet"

Ryuko turns back to Kizami, looking her dead in the eyes "Come with us, you won't be disappointed"

Kizami couldn't help but chuckle as she nodded, motioning for her mother to come down from her position on the rooftop across from them "My rival lives there, so I suppose I won't be disappointed so long as you put up a good fight"

/

 **Timeskip: 2 days later**

/

"Again you three, I'm not gonna stop until you get this down, or die"

Ryuko had managed to make sure everyone got back safely, having scouted ahead and told everyone to scoot the long way around, out of the way of a very irritated Orochimaru. Once they had gotten back Tsunade had treated Ryuko's poison, and even Rock Lee's wounds much to Naruko's enjoyment

Now Ryuko was currently 'teaching' her pupils how to do the water walking exercise, by fighting them on the water

Kizami was watching on the shoreline with her mother as Ryuko kicked her students around "It's a rather barbaric method of training if you ask me"

Kizami chuckles and watches in amusement "Seems like the sort of thing I would do, I think that Anko chick messed with her head"

They continue to sit and watch, pleasantly surprised by how quickly Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon had gotten used to the water walking exercise

While this was happening, everyone was doing their own thing in the village, though Takeda was trying to diffuse a situation between the Hokage and Tsunade "You bastard! Your Anbu came to me with a message telling me Naruko was dead! DEAD!"

Hiruzen was holding up his right hand in surrender, seeing as how he couldn't move his left due to the sling it was in "Tsunade, I can assure you that I had my Anbu tell you no such thing, I tried to bring you and Jiraiya back as soon as I could but neither of you came!"

Takeda was at her wit's end holding Tsunade back, about ready to snap "Tsunade, cut the shit! My daughter didn't bring you back here so you could kill the Third Hokage!"

She then head-butts the Sannin and makes her fall down holding her forehead "Now, were these Hiruzen's Anbu, or Danzo's ROOT? Danzo's been trying to make Naruko an emotionless weapon for years, if she had no immediate familial connections or guardians then she would be easy pickings"

Tsunade sighs and lays down on her back, rubbing her throbbing head "It was Danzo's ROOT.. I should've known"

Takeda nods and crosses her arms "I'd recommend finding Naruko and telling her just who you are, if she doesn't know already"

Of course, said Uzumaki was eating a celebratory bowl of ramen for a mission well done, and for the survival of her lover, as was everyone else that had gone except for Ryuko herself

Of course, everyone turns their heads towards the training area where Ryuko was training her impromptu team, Naruko deadpanning in disbelief "She's not seriously gonna fight them as _that_ is she?"

Kakashi, who had decided to tag along for ramen, sighs and shakes her head "It's Ryuko, she's insane like Anko so that's probably a yes"

Of course what they were referring to, was Ryuko's Sage Mode. She wasn't in her True Sage Mode, but she knew that her team could do nothing against that even with their strongest jutsu "Ok you three, I want this to be a small training exercise for you. You are to use your strongest Jutsus and combine them into one to try and make me move from where I currently stand"

Konohamaru and his friends smirk, something that makes Ryuko a little cautious as they weave through hand signs at a fast pace "Collaboration Jutsu: Elemental Dragon!"

Ryuko's pupils shrink as she finds herself being charged by a very large dragon made of lightning, earth, and fire "Oh this is gonna hurt.."

The resulting explosion shocked everyone who could sense Ryuko's chakra at the moment, a massive dome of earth, lightning, and fire chakra could be seen over the treetops, and they knew it didn't come from Ryuko

When the smoke cleared Ryuko could be found in a small crater on one knee, her trench coat in tatters and her armor missing bits and pieces, along with cuts and gashes littering her body "That.. That hurt a lot.. G-good job guys"

Kizami watches in great interest as Ryuko collapses to the ground "I can't believe they're not even Genin yet.. Ryuko shouldn't have been holding back that much"

Kizami's mother was giggling a bit at the sight "Those three are certainly very talented, perhaps you should go grab your girlfriend and say training's done for the day?"

The wolf sage blushed bright red and growled at her mother for the girlfriend comment, but went to pick Ryuko up nonetheless "Training's over brats, I don't think she'll be up for fighting for the rest of the day"

Konohamaru and his friends nod, deciding to run off into the village to find something to do while Kizami dumps some water on Ryuko's face "COLD COLD COLD! Kizami you bitch!"

While Ryuko was cussing her out all Kizami could do was laugh her ass off, making her mother smile _'Those two are getting along quite well, perhaps there will be some cute fox and wolf sages in the future'_

Once Ryuko had calmed down the three of them decided to go for ramen, much to a few people's shock as nobody knew Kizami and her mother were in Konoha at the moment

The glares they were receiving made them wince from just how hostile they seemed, until Ryuko glared back "What're you looking at? Don't act like you've cared for me all my life and hate them for what Kizami did to me, she's still been a better person to me than all of you over the years"

Kizami raises an eyebrow at this, looking at Ryuko curiously as they arrive at Ichiraku Ramen "What were you talking about Ryuko? First time we met I kicked the shit out of you and one of your girlfriends, so how can I still be better than them? What did they even do?"

Ryuko sighs and orders somme ramen for the three of them, giving Kizami a sad look "Well, this little story began when I had just arrived at the village..."

/

Hey guys, I know these last few chapters have probably felt kinda rushed, but I'm kinda starting to hit a wall on my Naruto knowledge and I'm trying to get to a point where I can put in.. I dunno, a vision or something of a scene I could use as the branching point for crossovers. I've got plenty of ideas already, but no scene to use them with, you'd just be wondering when exactly Ryuko came to that world or how she lived so long

Anyway, done with my little talk, hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone!


	24. Chapter 24

Oh how good it felt to take the weekend off, I've been running in circles with my stories all of last week

I can't exactly have a schedule to work on them, I can't be wired to work like that, it's simply inspiration that keeps me typing out the chapters you guys and girls seem to love so much

Been getting some nice reviews and some requests, some have been very interesting, might try typing a story on some of these

And I'm gonna be trying out a new typing style this chapter, let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Ryuko yawned softly as she sun hit her face through the window, pouting since she was still tired. She was still a little sore from Konohamaru and his friends the day before, and she couldn't help but chuckle as she thought of the jutsu they hit her with. "That actually really hurt, they've gone far from when they first started.. Maybe I'll add more elements to it, make it stronger, it's a useful jutsu." She tries to get out of bed, but finds herself pinned down by Naruko, Haku, and Mina, all sleeping peacefully.

The young Nakamura sighs softly and smiles as she sees their peaceful sleeping faces, deciding to brush some hair out of Haku's face. Once she did this however, Haku ended up yawning a bit and waking up, looking up at her with tired eyes "Hey Ryuko, good morning, I trust you slept well?" Ryuko giggles quietly and substitutes herself with a large pillow, gesturing for Haku to follow her. "Come on Haku, let's get dressed and leave those two to their rest, I'd say it's time for your share of one on one time with me."

Haku smiles brightly and nods, slowly getting out of bed and revealing her lack of underwear to Ryuko. "I'll get dressed, but do you really want me to Ryuko~?" She smirks as Ryuko moves her eyes over her body hungrily, and she decided to do a short dance for Ryuko. Ryuko couldn't help but stare for a few seconds, before she pouts and crosses her arms. "That's mean Haku, using your body to tempt me like that. You know I'd absolutely _love_ to pound you so hard the legs of the bed break off."

Haku couldn't help but let her mind wander into the gutter as she imagines herself being pounded into the bed by Ryuko, perhaps with the assistance of some shadow clones as well. "Careful Haku, you're starting to drool, in multiple places~" The ice user eeped softly and blushed bright red as she quickly runs to grab her underwear and clothes. "I hate how you're able to turn my teasing back onto me so easily, it's just not fair." Ryuko chuckles mischievously as she puts on her jumpsuit and flak jacket. "Oh come on, you love it and you know it Haku. You wouldn't have me any other way~"

Once they both get dressed they were out the door (quietly of course) and heading towards Ichuraku Ramen hand in hand. Haku was as happy as could be since she hadn't had a chance to be with Ryuko alone since she had gotten to Konoha, being with the one she loved made her feel all happy and giddy inside and she just couldn't help but want to feel like this more. _'This is so nice, going to my favorite ramen stand with my favorite futa, it's perfect'_ Haku thought as they neared the stand. Ryuko would smile as she feels Haku snuggling into her arm while lost in her thoughts _'I guess she's been wanting this for a while. I can't blame her, she only found out I was still alive maybe two or three months ago.'_

The pair walked into the ramen stand, they're surprised to find the Suna team still in the village. "Huh? Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, what're you all still doing here?" Gaara smiles at Ryuko and eats some of her ramen before responding. "Well, the Third Hokage allowed the teams from other villages to stay for three weeks due to injuries during the Chunin Exams and the invasion, so we've got about two more weeks before we have to go."

Haku smiles and sits down next to Temari, starting to whisper to her and giggle as Ryuko sits down with Gaara and Kankuro. "So you two ok? I wouldn't be surprised if Leaf shinobi attacked you either because of Shukaku or because you were Suna shinobi." Kankuro sighs and shakes his head, smiling softly and giving her a thumbs up. "Nah, we rushed into the fight with your friends so the Leaf left us alone, same goes for the other teams and even that Sound chick you got on your side."

"Did someone mention me?" They all turn around to find Kin walking into the stand nervously. "Uh.. Hey, this is the only place I can go to eat without getting tossed out or nearly killed." Ryuko smiles and gestures to a seat next to Gaara. "Grab a stool Kin, Teuchi won't judge you. Me and Naruko went through the same thing back when we were in the Academy."

The former Sound shinobi sighs and nods, sitting next to Gaara and ordering some miso ramen. "How did you deal with it? I don't understand how you could go through the same thing and not be some sort of emotionless husk." Ryuko reached over and gently grabbed Kin's shoulder, looking her dead in the eyes with a caring look. "It's simple, when they'd try to kill or rape us, we'd fight back. If they mistreated us or tried to charge us more for bad food, we'd prank them. I remember once we managed to sneak into the Hyuuga compound and hang up the underwear of every single one that had done us wrong, Kami that was hilarious!"

She was sent into a small giggling fit as she remembered what had happened that day, while Kin smiles softly and thanks Teuchi and Ayame for the ramen once she gets it. _'That doesn't sound like a bad idea to be honest, it'll teach them to leave me alone.. No killing though, I have to remember that.'_

Once Kin's current stress had been dealt with a little, Ryuko turned her attention to Temari, who had been eyeing her with a look of intrigue, and a hint of lust. "You see something you like Temari? So long as you can share, feel free to join in~" Temari couldn't help but giggle a bit at Ryuko's antics, before shaking her head. "Well as nice as that might be, sharing with my sister would be a bit odd. No, I'm remembering the day you came to Suna, what you did with my fan, and how it just looked so.. Amazing."

Ryuko smiles and thanks the Ichurakus for her ramen before responding. "You want me to teach you how to use your fan better. Fair enough, I'm sure I and even Haku could show you a thing or two." Haku stares at her with a look of disbelief as Ryuko's words process in her head. "Excuse me? How could I help Ryuko, I mainly use swords and senbon I make out of my ice." Ryuko gives Haku a cheeky smile and forms a bit of frost on her finger. "Honestly it wouldn't be that hard, perhaps a cutting jutsu that would not only cut into an enemy and cause wounds, but would also freeze said wounds and cause the skin cells to die. Wind and water make ice, so why wouldn't you be suitable?"

Temari smiles brightly and gives Ryuko a hug, pressing her large breasts into her arm. "Thank you, this honestly means a lot to me, I'll be able to defend my village and my family better." The fun loving futa couldn't help but blush as Temari's soft funbags enveloped her arm, her other arm moving lower to keep an erection down if one formed. "Y-you're welcome Temari, i-if you wanna start now I suppose we can, just nothing too strenuous."

The blonde nods and smirks at Ryuko's stuttering. "I'd love to start now and practice with you girls, and by the way, they're DD's Ryuko~" Ryuko's jaw drops as Temari pays for her food and walks out of the ramen shop after dropping that little bombshell, adding an extra sway in her hips. Gaara chuckles at the scene in front of her and pays for her finished ramen as well, getting up and following after her sister. "If you want to train her or stare, you'd better eat quickly, otherwise she'll just wander the village a bit more."

/

 **Timeskip: 20 minutes later**

/

After eating their ramen quickly, Ryuko and Haku rushed over in the direction of Gaara and Temari, though Kankuro stayed back due to not knowing what was going to happen there and said 'I don't wanna see any of you naked, just keep the details out of it when you tell me how it went.' Haku had also been eager to meet the two Sabaku girls since she, like Ryuko, enjoyed large breasts more than she should. They both ran into a clearing to reveal a half naked Temari practicing with her fan, and Gaara playing around with her sand in a similar state of dress. "Oh hey you two, I hope you don't mind, it got a little hot out so we wanted to strip~"

Gaara turns towards Ryuko and smiles innocently, her D cups straining her bra in a way that just drove the two Konoha residents practically insane with lust. "You're both awful, tempting us because you know how intimacy works with us" Haku said. She, Ryuko, and anyone else in Ryuko's little harem swore that they wouldn't bring anyone into the harem unless they got to know them well over the course of a month or two, and they had only been constantly talking for a few days now.

Gaara quietly observed the three as she sat in a little cocoon of cool sand with her head showing. It was actually quite hot that day, though maybe taking off their clothes was a bit too much. "Temari, maybe this wasn't such an excellent idea after all, they honestly look ready to jump you now." Temari pouted softly and crossed her arms under her bust, making them appear any bigger. "They won't, you know that, they're sweethearts even if they're pervs to an extent. Besides, we were both gonna end up with Ryuko anyway, it's kinda obvious."

Ryuko couldn't help but smile as she walks over, giving Temari a hug and taking her fan out of her hands. "Well it's gonna be interesting, but I can teach ya like that, just don't tease too much. I think your main problem is that you're treating it like a fan and not an extension of your body, observe." Ryuko would put her right arm (the arm that held Temari's fan) behind her back and hold the fan against said arm with the end going towards her elbow, putting her other hand in front of her with a relaxed hand. She would take in a deep breath, before bringing the fan out in a swipe with her entire body rather than just her arm, creating multiple strong blades of wind chakra that cut through a few of the trees in front of her like butter.

She turns around and smiles, giving Temari her fan back and giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Now it's your turn, just relax and think of it as part of your body and you'll be fine. Don't try to copy me either, find your own stance and your own moves, it's not as hard as you'd think." Temari nods softly and moves her legs into a wide stance, holding the fan like Ryuko did but putting the arm holding it in front of her. Her other arm would also be in front of her, open palm and just below the paper of the fan with her palm out in front of her.

She takes a deep breath as Ryuko did before, and spins around to bring her right arm around her body while adding as much wind chakra to her strike as she could, releasing an insanely strong gust of wind once she comes full circle. Not only did the sheer strength surprise everyone, Gaara, Haku, and even Ryuko were sent skidding back about 100 feet, perhaps more. "Holy shit Temari, yeah! That's the way, looks like you found your new stance pretty quickly."

Temari looks to Haku with a smile, holding out her fan. "Would you like to try Haku? I'm sure that with your ice style you could freeze someone with this." Haku smiles and shakes her head "No no, I'd rather be using two smaller fans for smaller but quicker attacks if I use fans at all. I don't wanna freeze everyone after all, those fans send they're wind everywhere unless you hold years of experience with them and have mastered whatever element you put into it."

Temari simply shrugs and puts her fan away. "It's your choice, if you don't wanna do it then that's fine. Thank you for teaching me that Ryuko, I'm sure I'll be able to go much farther with this." She smiled and went over to Ryuko, hugging her tightly and pressing their breasts together, making Ryuko blush. "T-thanks Temar, it was my pleasure." Temari couldn't help but smirk at this choice of words, pressing her crotch to Ryuko's. "Your pleasure huh? Well how does this feel then?"

Poor Ryuko was lost for words, her brain shutting down as she could feel her hardening cock poking Temari's lower lips through her panties. "Oh damn, you're a big girl huh~? That's fine, keep going, let's see how big you really are~" Gaara couldn't help but go over to them and come out of her cocoon, pressing herself against Ryuko as well. "I would like to see too, I need to know what to be ready for when you're ready to take us."

That was the last straw for Ryuko. Unable to hold back her erection any longer, a large bulge in her pants started to grow in between Temari's thick thighs, much to her delight. "Oh god that's big, and I bet you're not even at half mast! Haku, let's give Ryuko a sandwich she'll never forget~" Haku gains a rare devious smirk and presses her large breasts into the back of Ryuko's head. "Come on love, show Temari the monster that's gonna take her virginity~"

Ryuko was in heaven right now, allowing her shaft to reach full mast and thoroughly shocking Temari with the size. "W-what a monster.. Y-you put even horses to shame, and that's supposed to break my hymen?" Haku giggles and nods, squeezing Ryuko's head in between her bust. "Indeed it is, Naruko managed to take it with little issue, and it sounded like she came multiple times from what I could hear~"

That was all Ryuko could handle, managing to substitute herself with a nearby log she sat down on her knees and tried to calm herself, red faced and with an erection threatening to rip her pants. Y-you girls suck, now what am I gonna do? I can't go into the village like this." The girls look to each other, before smirking seductively and nodding. "Hey Ryuko, do you remember how we celebrated your victory in Wave~?"

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

The small group came walking back to Ichiraku's with satisfied smiles and a bit of a limp, causing Kankuro to scoot away a bit on his stool. "I don't wanna hear about anything, don't scar me for life please?" Everyone couldn't help but laugh as he moves away, they hadn't gone all the way, Ryuko had simply flipped them each upside down and held them up while she ate them out and let them service her cock. "Well Ryuko actually helped me out a lot, I'll be able to use my fan better."

Kankuro looks slightly surprised when he hears this. "Seriously? I figured you were too busy fucking the hell out of each other to do anything." Temari smirks and crosses her arms, a strand of cum was still on her cheek. "Well I _did_ find the biggest cock in the Elemental Nations, Ryuko enjoyed herself fucking my throat until she filled it with sperm~" Kankuro groans in disgust and gets up, paying for his food and walking out. "Ok, I'm gonna go back to the apartment and smack my head against a wall until I forget you said that."

Once he had left everyone burst out into laughter, Temari was laughing the hardest though. "Oh my god that was perfect! That mental image is gonna be stuck in his head forever haha!" Ryuko wraps her arms around Temari's waist and slips a hand into her panties, making her gasp. "Some time over these next to weeks I am going to _destroy_ you~" The Suna kunoichi nods and whimpers in pleasure as Ryuko works her skillful fingers. "H-how can you be so good at this? First you were e-eating me out, now this.."

Ryuko giggles and rubs Temari's clit quickly. "Naruko and I have had plenty of fun in the past, we played around a lot~" Temari clenched her fists and curled her toes, moaning quietly as she came onto Ryuko's hand. "You lasted a minute, pretty good~ Now go on back to your apartment, I think I've had enough fun making you putty in my hands~" Gaara and Haku giggle as Temari obediently nods and hugs Ryuko, before walking over to Gaara. "I think we should be getting back to the apartment anyway, I wanna make sure nobody's broken in and stolen something."

Gaara and Temari wave happily before they turn and leave, walking in the direction of their apartment. Ryuko and Haku sigh as the Sabaku girls walk away, noticing that once again there was a sway in their hips. "Those girls are evil." "Yeah, it's like they _want_ my pants to rip because of a hard on."

/

 **Timeskip: 1 week later**

Over the next week Ryuko and her friends, both from the Hidden Leaf and not, had trained ferociously to become stronger in case of another invasion. Rock Lee had been given the ok to start training after Tsunade had healed him, but he was told to take it easy. Today Ryuko had asked Satsuki to come to her compound, for what reason Satsuki knew not, and she decided to bring her mother along too. Ryuko was standing at the gate waiting for them with a bright smile and something behind her back. "Ok Ryuko, why did you suddenly call me here? I was taking a day off from training with Sakura and your sadistic girlfriend."

Ryuko giggles a bit and smiles even wider. "Yeah, Naruko can be evil sometimes. Anyway, I called you here for a special reason, something I feel would fit you more than it would fit me." She brings her other arm out from behind her, showing Satsuki none other than the sword that had given Ryuko one of the worst injuries of her life, the Kusanagi. "W-what the.. You kept it?" Ryuko nods and holds it out to Satsuki, who noticed the blade now had a black sheath with the Uchiha symbol on it. "Take it Satsuki, and use it to keep the ones you love safe, that's all I ask."

Satsuki hesitates for a few seconds, before steeling herself and picking up the sword from Ryuko's outstretched hand. "The sword is no longer coated in that awful poison, just in case it ends up hitting a teammate by mistake." Ryuko says as she releases the sword. "It's also so you can take prisoners, though I guess Naruko could've done that too with her sword." Satsuki smiles brightly and rushes forward to hug Ryuko tightly. "Thank you Ryuko, you have no idea how much this means to me!"

As they stand there in a friendly embrace, two figures gaze down upon them from a tall tree out of hearing range, but still able to see them clearly. "Should I go down there first? Or would you like to be the first to the welcome back party?" Two Sharingan eyes look down upon the two black haired Genin with interest. "I think I'll go first this time actually, it's been a while since I've seen my little sister."


	25. Chapter 25

Well some of you seemed to like the new format, some of you didn't

The only reason I type like this is so that it's easy to read, something AlexanderTheGeist noticed, thank you by the way~

Anyway, I'll try it again for a chapter or two and see how people like it, **_this means you can't be too shy to review_**

I will not have people that have read these chapters complaining that I should keep it in the new format if they said nothing, now, onto the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Haku started walking into the Nakamura Estate to relax for a little bit, and Ryuko would've followed if she hadn't heard the sound of the air being disturbed by a person. Her eyes narrow and she jumps away just in time to avoid a chakra enhanced punch that shattered the ground where she previously stood. Haku turned around and both girls looked to Ryuko's would be attacker, only for their eyes to widen when they see just who it was. A pair of blazing red Sharingan stared into Ryuko's soul, black hair flowed in the wind under a straw hat along with a black robe with red clouds decorating it. The robes hid a toned yet voluptuous body, E cup breasts that held no sag, thick and firm thighs, and a beautiful booty that her pants almost couldn't contain. Ryuko forces herself to quickly get over her shock and activates her own Sharingan, not willing to back down despite being outclassed.

"Itachi Uchiha of all people.. Me and my mother hold no ill feelings towards you, we know what happened, so why are you here?" Itachi smiles and takes off her hat, allowing it to be taken by the wind. "You really are an interesting one Ryuko Nakamura. Me and my partner are part of an organization known as the Akatsuki, we're here to gather the nine Tailed Beasts and combine them into their original form in order to secure peace in the Elemental Nations."

Ryuko's eyes widen in horror as she hears this, and she thinks back to Kaguya, enslaved to the Ten Tails's power and trapped within her own mind. "No! You can't hope to control it, it's a wild beast that will take the chakra of everyone in this world and kill them all! Itachi I know you're not a fool, you must know this!"

Itachi stares at Ryuko curiously and crosses her arms. "You seem well informed of the Ten Tails, but that won't matter. Me and my partner will take either you or Naruko and extract the Tailed Beast from your body to aid us in our goal." Ryuko growls and summons her sword in it's enlarged form, charging Itachi with her Sharingan blazing a murderous bright red. "You will do no such thing!"

She took a heavy swing at Itachi, only for someone to jump in between them a block her strike with.. A sword wrapped in bandages? "Grrr, what the hell?!" She pushed harder and the person with the sword was moved back a bit, before they pushed back and forced Ryuko to pull back lest she stumble. Now it was Haku's turn to gasp and go wide eyes, this person with blue skin and a shark like face was familiar to her in the worst way. "N-no... Itachi Uchiha, _and_ Kisame Hoshigake?!"

Once Ryuko hears the name she jumps a few feet back in caution, making Kisame smirk. Despite having such baggy robes they still couldn't hide the curve of her breasts, only a few cup sizes smaller than Tsunade, and her lower body went well with her large chest. "Careful kid, come quietly and I won't have to break something." Ryuko sighs and closes her eyes, inhaling deeply and exhaling to calm herself down. The pair of missing nin observe curiously as Ryuko seems to change somehow, but they immediately notice why. Where her Sharingan once was, was a fox pupils with three tomoe circling it.

Ryuko smirks and pops her neck loudly. "Well, let's try that again shall we?" Suddenly she's gone from sight, reappearing on Kisame's right and giving her nearly no time to block the heavy strike aimed for her head, and giving her a hard time blocking once their blades connected. "S-shit, where the hell was she hiding this on that first swing?!"

Itachi jumps over them and gets on the other side of Ryuko. "She has gone into Sage Mode, be very careful Kisame, this will be a bit difficult." Poor Haku could do nothing but stand and watch as Ryuko was forced to fight the two S rank shinobi. _'I-I wouldn't be any help at all, I have to do something... Y-yes, that's it!'_ She suddenly blurs through hand signs with an angry gaze in her eyes, slamming her hands together and blowing icy mist into the sky in the shape of a wolf. "Ice Style: Ice Wolf Mist Jutsu!"

Itachi and Kisame glance at her briefly with curiosity before resuming their assault on Ryuko, who was having a hard time fighting them by herself. She suddenly manages to break away and runs down the path to the training fields. "You want the fox? Come and get her!"

Kisame growls in irritation and leads the chase with Itachi following close behind. Ryuko knew she wouldn't be able to run away for very long, so she ran into the closest training field that she saw and faced the Akatsuki members, dropping into her fighting stance. She keeps close eyes on the pair as they circle her, gritting her teeth and trying to anticipate when they would attack. She tenses up and brings her sword behind her in time to block Itachi's punch with the flat of her blade, then spinning to bring it outward while hitting Itachi with the hilt to block Kisame, who nearly knocked her sword out of her hands.

"Come on kid, just give it up. We can take you, or your girlfriend, that's your choice." Ryuko stays silent, her eyes hidden to Kisame by her hair. "Fine, if that's how you wanna play we'll knock you out and bring you to the Gedo Statue that way." She smirks in triumph and swings her sword at Ryuko's head, only for Ryuko to suddenly duck and send her skidding away with a powerful punch to the stomach.

Kisame coughs up a few drops of blood and glares daggers at the young Nakamura, who's hair was now moved to reveal a six bladed design in her Sharingan. (check my DeviantArt: SuperRyuko if you wanna know) Itachi looks at it with slight shock, but quickly schools her features. "I see you have the Mangekyo Sharingan as well, though knowing who your mother is I'm willing to guess you didn't get it by normal means."

Ryuko couldn't help but smirk a bit and nod. "Mhm, gotta love seals right? And since I don't think I should hold back, I'll just take this a step further." She's suddenly bathed in a gentle light that obscures her body from view, but once the light dies down she was revealed to be in True Sage Mode just like she was when she fought Kizami. Her mask was black and red like her armor, her Etrnal Mangekyo Sharingan eyes paired with those of a fox glared at them. Itachi was unable to hide her shock this time, but like before she managed to steel herself and charge Ryuko with Kisame.

Kisame growls in irritation when nine black fox tails stop her sword while Ryuko stops Itachi's fist, knowing Samehada couldn't absorb this chakra. "I'll give you this brat, you've become a significant pain in the ass." She then nods to Itachi, who activates her own Mangekyo Sharingan. "Amaterasu!"

Ryuko grits her teeth as her tails are lit on fire by the inextinguishable black flames. "Itachi's flames can't be extinguished, even my strongest water jutsu can't do anything to them!" Ryuko pops her neck as her EMS spins wildly. "Fine then, if I can't extinguish them.." She suddenly jumps back about fifteen feet and hunches down on all fours, swinging her tails down to the ground in front of her. "Then I'll just give them back!"

Itachi and Kisame both jump back as her tails come down, sending Itachi's black flames back at them in the form if a forward moving column of fire. "W-what the? Itachi, is that supposed to happen?" Itachi retreats into her thoughts for a second, before sighing in slight irritation. "I forgot, during the Chunin Exams she said that her Mangekyo's ability is the ability to copy other Mangekyo abilities." Kisame's eye twitches in anger as she slowly turns to Itachi. "Ok, one: that's a very important thing to forget. Two: THAT IS SUCH BULLSHIT!"

Ryuko couldn't help but laugh as she hefts her sword on her shoulder. "Well even if I can't win, I can be happy knowing I managed to give you two a run for your money by yourself." Itachi couldn't help but let a smile grace her features. "Yes, I suppose there's that. Let's get on with it, I'm not sure how long Kisame will be trying to capture you rather than kill you."

The young Chunin sighs softly and drops into her stance with her sword once again, Sharingan spinning quickly as her opponents charge her. It was mainly thanks to her Sharingan that she was even able to dodge or block all of the attacks, but the power behind them was beginning to wear her down bit by bit. She would grit her teeth as she would keep them back, trying to buy time to see if anyone would come, she was sure that's what Haku was trying to do.

But she couldn't do it forever. After a few more minutes of fighting Kisame uses Samehada to smack her away into a tree, dropping her sword a few feet away. She quickly moves to grab her sword, only for Itachi to kick it away and kick her in the face, sending her rolling in the opposite direction. Kisame smirks viciously and raises her sword up high. "End of the line kiddo, don't worry, the ritual will be painless~" She then brings her sword down, determined to knock Ryuko out with this last blow. That is, until Kisame is kicked away by someone.

Ryuko looks up when she feels a lack of a sword smashing her skull, her eyes wide when she sees none other than Kizami in her own version of True Sage Mode. She grabs Ryuko's arm and pulls her up with a chuckle. "Oh come on Ryuko, letting these two push you around like that? I thought you were tougher than that." The fox sage glares halfheartedly at Kizami, before huffing and turning to their opponents. "I'll handle Itachi, go get my sword and go after Kisame, and for Kami's sake be careful, they're both S-rank missing nin for a reason."

They all stand there staring at one another on opposite sides of the field, observing a leaf that had been blown off a tree. They watch as it coasts softly along through the air until it hits the ground, and once it does Ryuko and Itachi charge each other while Kisame runs after Kizami, who grabs Ryuko's sword off of the ground. While Kizami is forcibly introduced to the way of the sword, Ryuko is knocked into the air by Itachi, who watches cautiously as Ryuko starts blazing through hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"

Ryuko cups her hands over her mouth like she was going to yell, only for a massive wave of fire to leave her mouth and fly towards Itachi, who narrowly dodges with small embers burning her jacket a little. Meanwhile with Kizami and Kisame, the former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist was trying to overpower Kizami, who was making up for her lack of skill in swordplay with her brute strength, making Kisame stagger as much as she would.

/

 **Meanwhile: at the Nakamura Estate**

/

Takeda was running out of the house with her armor half on, stumbling over her sandals as she puts them on while running. "Haku! What the fuck is happening?!" The ice user looks at the Nakamura matriarch in panic, running over to her. "T-takeda! Kisame Hoshigake and Itachi Uchiha have come for Ryuko to extract her half of the Nine Tails!" Takeda's eyes widen when she hears this, and she kneel down to put a hand on Haku's shoulder. "Where did they go Haku? Don't hold out on me, I need to know exactly what's going on."

The distraught girl nods softly and sniffles a bit. "S-she ran away with them so she wouldn't damage the estate and I wouldn't be in the line of fire.. They're most likely in the closest training grounds Ryuko could get to." Takeda nods and gives Haku a gentle hug before standing back up. "Don't worry Haku, I'll get her back, she's giving them a hard time along with someone else." Haku smiles softly and blushes a bit. "I-I called in some help with a jutsu I made up on the fly."

/

 **Back with Ryuko and Kizami**

/

Ryuko and Itachi were currently locking hands, trying to push the other back while Kizami swung at Kisame, starting to get better with Ryuko's sword. "What's wrong Itachi? Having a bit of a hard time dealing with a Chunin?" Itachi grits her teeth as she pushes Ryuko a bit harder. "Elite Chunin, and your lineage makes you a pain in the ass!" The Nakamura smirks and pushes back. "Oh don't I know it? Even if they're not here my family watches out for me and keeps me safe!"

Meanwhile Kisame was growing extremely irritated by Kizami as she continued to hold her off. "Why won't you just give up already?!" Kizami growls and gives Kisame a particularly hard swing that sends her skidding back a bit. "Sorry, I guess I just don't know how to!" They lock swords and glare at each other as they push back on one another. "Never in my life have I met someone able to actually match me in strength to an extent, I'll give you credit for that."

Kizami smirks and pushes a bit harder. "I've still got more to give, don't count me out yet." Kisame couldn't help but give a shark like grin when she hears this. _'This girl pisses me off to no end but it's so much_ fun _fighting her!'_ Kisame then decides to kick her away and chuckle a bit. "I must admit between you and that Nakamura girl I've never fought anything like you. You and that girl both cling to your strengths while working on your weaknesses in the middle of a battle, even hiding special abilities in order to get the drop on us. I'm very impressed."

A very loud crash was heard behind them, turning around to see a dust cloud behind Ryuko and Itachi, who were just as surprised. Once the dust settles a woman is revealed, down on one knee and fist in the ground, it was clear she had made the crater via hard impact with the ground. Long spiky black hair flowed past her shoulders, wearing a simple tank top under armor similar to Ryuko's that covered the entirety of her arms and legs as well as her chest. She slowly stood up with clenched fists, blood red Sharingan spinning quickly as she gazes at a now terrified Itachi and Kisame with nothing but rage.

She takes a step and the ground cracks underneath her foot, her hair starting to float due to some unknown force, perhaps by subconsciously channeling chakra into it. She holds out her hand and summons a jet black staff similar in fashion to the Third Hokage's staff, but not as thick. "If you do not tell me everything you know about these 'Akatsuki' and why they wish to take my daughter away from me, I will show you what Hell truly looks like."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 is here!

I bet you guys have been waiting for this new chapter since I absolutely _love_ leaving off on a suspenseful cliffhanger, so here you are!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Takeda glares at the two now terrified S rank missing nin as her Sharingan spins lazily in it's normal form, showing how little she thought of them. "So we can do this one of two can tell me everything you know right now and surrender, or I can beat you within an inch of your life and _then_ you'll tell me everything you know. Personally I don't care, but the first option is about a minute faster." Kisame glares at Takeda and grips her sword tightly. "You're so full of yourself you think you can beat us in a single minute?!"

Itachi shakes her head and looks at Kisame with a look that told her not to say a word. "She could've taken the role of Kage from the Third Hokage a long time ago, do not under any circumstances take her lightly." Takeda smirks and grabs two tantos from her back, spinning them casually. "Come on girls, pick quickly, I could use some practice and I'm getting twitchy." Indeed Takeda's hands were starting to twitch, most likely since she hadn't fought anyone this strong in a while.

Itachi reaches behind her in her cloak and pulls out a tanto herself, rushing Takeda with Kisame right behind her. She sends a few expert swipes of her sword at Takeda as an experiment, backing off when Kisame gives her own 'experiment' a try and swings at Takeda, gaping when the Nakamura matriarch simply stops Samehada with her foot. "My my, been a while since I saw Samehada. It's wise you wrapped her up, sensors in the village would've noticed immediately."

She then pushes Kisame back while Itachi sizes her up. _'Hmm, a deadly combination of strength to rival Kisame's along with speed like me, and she's not even trying.. I believe it's time for some more underhanded tactics.'_ While rushing forward Itachi quickly scoops some fine dirt from the ground and throws it into Takeda's eyes, making her yell in pain and shut them. "Let's see how well you fight without your sight." Takeda deadpans and kicks Itachi away. "If you're assuming I'm getting old to the point I'm losing my hearing I will actually rip you in half."

Itachi and Kisame shudder and back up a bit as Takeda's KI gets more intense. _'She's not even mad about the dirt in her eyes, but she gets angry if someone calls her old?! Why is this entire family insane?!'_ Itachi looks to Kisame, who nods and starts weaving hand signs alongside Itachi. "Collaboration: Burning Water Dragon Jutsu!" Takeda grits her teeth and stands firm. _'Oh man, this is gonna hurt so much..'_

And it would've, had Ryuko and Kizami not jumped in front of her and slashed through it with chakra reinforced claws. "Fox and Wolf Style Jutsu: Beast Claws Jutsu!" Itachi's passive look actually turns into a look of irritation and stays that way. "This is getting bothersome, Kisame, we're going in with everything we have, screw capturing Ryuko." Kisame smirks insanely and holds her sword tightly. "Thank Kami! I seriously wanna kill these three!"

Ryuko closes her eyes and concentrates hard, confusing Takeda and Kizami. _'Kurama?! Kurama I know you're in here, I need some help right fucking now or we're both dead!'_ ** _"What do you want kit? I was enjoying a nap."_** Ryuko sighs internally and smiles a bit on the outside. _'So we've got two S-rank missing nin here trying to kidnap me so they can take you and combine you with the other tailed beasts. They wish to bring back the Ten Tails and you know what will happen if they succeed.'_ _ **"Ok ok, you have my attention. You'll have to weaken this seal over time since it's far too strong for me to do very much, so I'll give you as much of my chakra as I can for now, but be warned. This chakra in your current state will react potently with your Nature Chakra, so try to stay in control."**_

Ryuko's eyes snap wide open as bloodshot red fox eyes, and her chakra suddenly explodes so violently a small shockwave forms around her, before her chakra visibly swirls around her, now being a blood red. She grits her teeth and drops to one knee as she tries to retain control over her body, Kizami and Takeda backing up as Ryuko's hair, ears, and tail all change to red. After about half a minute she finally stands up and drops into her usual stance, the chakra swirling around her becoming much faster and more violent.

 **"Leave now, I can forgive you for your offenses since you acted upon the will of another, but should you continue I will beat you within an inch of your life."** Itachi and Kisame sweat bullets as they back up cautiously. "Unfortunately we can not comply with this request, our leader would most likely kill us, or come here himself and destroy the village." Kizami's eyes snap over to Itachi. "What makes him that strong? Surely there must be something." Itachi nods and sighs, crossing her arms. "Our leader possesses the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths, the Rinnegan."

Ryuko closes her eyes and walks toward them, her eyes snapping open to reveal her own Rinnegan, the tomoe in the rings spinning quickly. **"I do not care whether they hold these eyes or not, I will train and train until I'm strong enough to defeat them."** She grabs them both by the face and throws them through a few trees, before calmly walking towards them as they catch themselves. **"Now tell me everything you know and surrender or so help me I will rip your arms off and shove them up your ass!"**

/

 **Timeskip: 2 hours later**

/

After a few hours of 'talking' later, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake stood before the Fifth Hokage, with the Third and Fourth also in the room. "Ok, Ryuko? I get you're trying to do your job, and you're doing a damn good job of it, but it's not even my first month and you're already giving me so much paperwork with this shit." Ryuko's eye twitches and she looks over to Hiruzen. "So are we going to make a public announcement? Itachi is still hated by the village for something she did, but reasons she didn't do it for."

Itachi sighs and crosses her arms, leaning against a wall. "You've done an excellent job of faking our deaths for Zetsu to see, for that effort to go to waste would be rather inconvenient for us all." Hiruzen thinks for a few seconds, before finally nodding. "We've had this skeleton in the closet long enough, ANBU! Make an announcement to the people of Konoha, it's time I told the truth about what happened the day of the Uchiha Massacre."

Ryuko looks to Kizami and Takeda. "You two got this? I've gotta go tell Satsuki and Mikoto that Itachi is here." They give Ryuko a nod and a thumb's up, making her smile happily as she turns and starts walking out the door. "Thanks, I owe you one."

Once she's out of Hokage Tower she jumps up and starts to bolt across the rooftops, mildly enjoying herself as the wind rushes along her skin and the fresh air fills her nose. As she runs past a particular dango shop however, she finds that she's suddenly got a tag along. "Yo Ryuko! How'd it go? I heard someone foolishly attacked my student."

Ryuko smiles a bit as Anko catches up to her. "Actually Anko-Sensei, had Haku not called for help from Kizami I would be gone by now, Itachi Uchiha and KIsame Hoshigake came trying to take the half of the Nine Tails sealed inside of me." The snake mistress's eyes widen when she hears this. "H-hold up! Not one, but _two_ S-rank missing nin came to take you, and you actually _won?!_ HOW?!" Ryuko chuckles half heartedly. "Well if me and Kizami couldn't go into Sage Mode she'd be dead, and I'd be gone. we still couldn't beat them until my mom came, but even then I had to tap into the Nine Tails to get them to stop."

Anko glances over to the training grounds where the fight had ensued. "So that's what I felt, it mixed with your Sage Mode didn't it?" Ryuko nods as she and Anko finally land at the Uchiha Compound. "Yes, even now a bit of her chakra is still going through me right now, since I'm a Fox Sage her chakra wants to stay in me, it feels at home." Anko shudders and grabs her Curse Mark. "Yeah, I can definitely relate to that." Ryuko's expression brightens and she smiles at Anko. "That reminds me, I can get rid of it now! Look, Anko, I've got work to do right now, but come to the Nakamura Estate later and I'll destroy that monstrosity of a seal."

Anko's pupils shrink and her eyes go wider than before as she suddenly stops walking. "G-get rid of it? You.. Y-you actually think you can do it?" Ryuko turns around and smiles happily at her, before turning around and continuing towards the two remaining Uchiha. "Anko, what's my rule when it comes to using seals?" In her shock, Anko ends up stumbling over to a bench, sitting down and gripping it tightly. "E-ensure it works without fail before using it for it's intended purpose..."

/

 **Timeskip: 5 minutes later**

/

After a little while of searching Ryuko was getting irritated, until she finally sees Satsuki and Mikoto sitting by on a bench in the middle of the district talking to each other. "Satsuki! Mikoto! I've got some serious news for you!" The pair stare at her in confusion as she walks over, looking about as serious as she could get. "Ryuko, you're never like this, what's wrong?" Ryuko sighs and looks them dead in the eyes. "Itachi Uchiha is here and being pardoned for what she did, since she acted on the orders of the Third Hokage to stop a coup the Uchiha were planning."

Satsuki's eyes widen greatly while Mikoto stares at Ryuko in shock. "I-is it true? I-itachi is pardoned?" Ryuko nods and sighs softly. "Yes, I actually kinda forgot you were there and you bolted away, now she's in a holding... Never mind." She looks over to a shadow on one of the rooftops with a deadpan look. "It seems she's escaped her temporary cell. Itachi I told you that the cell might become semi-permanent if you snuck past the guards!"

Itachi jumps down behind her and looks down at the ground, a bit too nervous to meet the gazes of her mother and sister. "H-hello mother, hello Satsuki, it's... B-been a whi-" That was all she got to say before Mikoto dashed forward and wrapped her arms around Itachi in a crushing hug. "I've missed you so much! Oh my poor Itachi, I can't imagine how you've been going all these years, I'm so sorry I couldn't have been any help!" Ryuko walks over to see if Satsuki was alright, her blood going cold when she sees Satsuki's eyes.

Gone was the normal Sharingan from her eyes, instead within her eyes sat a red six sided star surrounded in black, the outline of another six sided star sitting within that, and a black dot at the center. "S-satsuki.. Y-your Sharingan, it's.." Mikoto and Itachi both turn around, the Uchiha Matriarch gasping and quickly running back to Satsuki. "N-no.. Oh my poor baby girl, seeing Itachi and hearing about the coup must have been too much for her to bear.."

Satsuki seems to come out of her trance, looking up at her sister in shock and sadness. "I-is it true Itachi? Everything she said.. I-it can't be, right?" Itachi kneels down and shakes her head softly. "Satsuki, I'm sorry, but everything she says is true. The coup, my mission to kill our clan, it's all true, had Takeda and Ryuko not been there to talk me out of it at the last second even mother would be gone, but someone needed to stay and look after you."

The young Uchiha heiress stands there for a few more seconds, before finally running into Itachi's arms and crying into her chest, her goals of killing her sister gone in a flash. Now all she could think about was how happy she was to have her sister back. "I-I lived all these years thinking you did it because you wanted to, n-now I feel so stupid!" Itachi's eyes reveal a feeling of pain and sadness, and she does something she hadn't done in nearly a decade. She presses both of her index fingers to Satsuki's forehead, and smiles. "Don't worry, everything will be ok."

Ryuko nods and smiles. "Yes, especially when you get your eyes transplanted." That one blunt sentence shattered Satsuki's good feeling and left her shuddering at the thought. "S-sis's eyes in my head? W-why the fuck would we do that?" Ryuko sighs and points to Itachi's pupils, which were an extremely dark grey rather than pure black like hormal Uchiha. "Because if not you'll both go blind, this way not only will you both be safe from that, you'll both get your Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

Satsuki's head snaps to Ryuko's direction so fast Ryuko was scared she'd break her neck, but she holds up a hand. "Not that it means you have the chakra to freely use it's abilities Satsuki. Even with my chakra reserves the Susanoo tears through them in less than five minutes." Satsuki gapes at Ryuko, not believing what she had just heard. "Y-you're serious? Ryuko I'm finding this very hard to believe, _nothing_ chews through your chakra reserves, it's ridiculous!"

The young Nakamura smiles softly. "Yeah, that's the Uzumaki part of me, stupid crazy chakra and seals. Seriously though, try it and you'll probably die, so let's not put you at risk ok? You should all head to the hospital and give them this." She reaches into her coat and tosses Itachi a scroll. "A copy of your pardoning letter, and I also forged a bit more saying that anyone that refused you treatment or let any 'accidents' happen would be sentenced to immediate execution."

Mikoto stares at Ryuko with surprise. "You're an evil little Chunin, aren't you?" Ryuko grins as she starts walking away. "I get it from my Sensei~" Itachi raises an eyebrow as Ryuko walks away, observing her carefully. "Satsuki, who exactly _is_ Ryuko's Sensei anyway?" The young Uchiha looks up at her sister with an odd look. "You seriously haven't heard? Anko Mitarashi and Zabuza Momochi ." Itachi's and Mikoto's eyes widen comically when they hear this. "H-how is she sane?!" "Never mind sane, how is she even alive?!"

While the newly reunited family continue to talk, Ryuko takes to the rooftops and makes her way back to Anko, eager to make good on her promise. Once she gets there Anko immediately stands up from her bend and grabs Ryuko, using the shunshin technique to take Ryuko to her apartment. "Ok, if what you say is true then please for the love of Kami get it over with!" Before Ryuko could say a word Anko was taking her clothes off, tossing her clothes every which way until she stood there, happy and naked as the day she was born. "Well? Let's do this!"

Ryuko sighs and shakes her head, simply making a few hand seals and pressing her palm to the Curse Mark on Anko's neck. "Yin-Yang Style: Curse Seal Removal Jutsu." With that, her hand would glow a bright yellow for a few seconds, before the light faded and she took her hand away to reveal smooth skin and no mark. "Next time wait for me to finish Sensei, you didn't need to take your clothes off at all." Anko blushes a bit, but the blush fades when she looks in the mirror and sees no mark, nor does she feel the tainted chakra from it.

"Actually Ryuko, it's great that I took my clothes off. You see, you've gotten rid of something that I've wanted gone for.. About half of my life, and now that it's gone I feel an obligation to reward you." She turns around to face Ryuko and pushes her until she falls onto the couch, Anko quickly getting into her lap to prevent her from escaping. "Now that you've given Naruko your first time you're free game Ryuko, take off your clothes and fuck your Sensei until she can't walk straight, that is an order from your superior."

Ryuko nods with a deep blush and quickly slips her shirt and bra off, taking off her pants and boxers as quick as she could after that with Anko still on top of her. Anko stares at Ryuko's hardening cock in hunger, licking her lips and crossing her arms under her E cup breasts to make them seem even bigger. "Damn, I seem to have gotten really lucky with my students~" She then grabs Ryuko's cock and starts to pump the shaft, causing the girl to moan. "Let's not drag this out with a blowjob, I'll give you one later, but right now this cock is going inside of me and I'm not letting anyone stop me."

Ryuko watches as her Sensei angles her cock up, and starts slowly sliding down her shaft. "S-shit.. Y-you know Ryuko, I've got a surprise for you.." Anko then suddenly pushes herself down all the way, her body freezing up. "F-FUCK! Nngh.. I'm.. W-well, I _was_ a virgin, now it's yours baby~" Ryuko's eyes widen as she tries not to climax too early, Anko was just as tight as Naruko. "W-wait, you've got to be kidding me Sensei.. Not to be rude, but with the way you act I sincerely doubt you've never had sex."

Anko leans forward and groans in pleasure and pain as she tries to get used to the massive cock inside of her. "W-well you don't have to believe it, my.. Nngh, reactions are enough aren't they? I broke my hymen with a dildo when I was fourteen, but that pain doesn't come _close_ to this! H-how Naruko took this without making half of the ears in Konoha bleed is a mystery to me." Ryuko rubs the bulge in Anko's stomach formed by her cock gently to help her relax. "Well, you're tensed up and were overconfident Sensei, this isn't something you just sit on."

Anko nods and hugs Ryuko tightly, pulling the girl's head into her breasts. "I-I get that now, trust me, just go easy on my poor pussy please?" Ryuko gently raises Anko's hips until only the tip of her cock was in, before she pulled her back down and caused the snake mistress to moan and shudder in pleasure. "I make no promises Anko-Sensei, sometimes I just can't help myself~"

As she starts to thrust in and out of Anko from underneath her, the Jonin couldn't help but moan loudly in glee. "Oh I hope Yugito doesn't come home any time soon, I won't be able to stop even if she's watching~!" Ryuko buries her face in Anko's breasts and tries not to go hard right off the bat. "M-me neither, it's difficult to restrain myself right now as it is, I just wanna pound you until you don't think of anyone else!" Anko groans loudly and starts to move her hips in time with Ryuko's. "W-what's stopping you Ryuko? Show me how much my little Genin has grown since we started~"

Ryuko nods and grabs her ass tightly, and Anko would've groaned in pleasure again had Ryuko not started pounding her hard and made her lose her voice. After a few seconds Anko manages to regain her breath and screams in pleasure, finding herself climaxing hard on Ryuko's large shaft. "Ryuko! Ryuko I'm cumming! I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming so hard!" The young futa would smile and suddenly pick Anko up, switching their positions so Anko would have her elbows on the arm of the couch as Ryuko starts pounding her pussy savagely.

Anko's eyes roll up into her head as she starts having another orgasm, and another, until they all blended together into one constant climax that was making her lose her mind. "It'sh shoooo good! More, fuck me more!" Ryuko's face was enveloped in a deep blush as she starts to move as fast and hard as she could, her hips having become more familiar with the movements since she had started compared to her first time with Naruko.

She starts to pant and holds her teacher close as she starts losing her rhythm, starting to become more wild. "A-anko-Sensei, I'm getting really close!" Anko suddenly wraps her legs around her student, gyrating her hips in order to bring Ryuko to a quick climax. "Yesh! Yesh! Let it out inshide me!" The second after Anko had said those words Ryuko buried her entire length inside of her Sensei, already beginning to release into the woman who had helped her along her journey to become a Shinobi. "Anko-Sensei, I'm cumming! P-please take it all!"

Ryuko found herself biting into Anko's neck where the Curse Mark had been, and this seemed to send her beloved Sensei into a mind shattering orgasm stronger than the rest. All they had the energy to do was sit there and gently rub Anko's growing belly as Ryuko filled her womb with her thick seed. After about a minute Ryuko had finally stopped cumming, leaving her to pull out of Anko with an exhausted moan. "A-anko-Sensei, I uh.. I think I came too hard, I can't feel my legs."

As Ryuko tries to adjust herself so she would be sitting up on the couch, Anko giggles and does the same. "D-don't worry Ryuko, I can't feel mine either.. Fuck, you actually pounded me to the point of slurring my words, I taught you well~" Teacher and student decide to lean back and relax on the couch for the time being and wait for the feeling to come back into their legs, but it seemed fate had different plans. The door to Anko's apartment opens, much to Anko's and Ryuko's dismay, and their blood runs cold when they feel killer intent off to their left.

"Anko, why are you and your student sitting on our only couch, DRIPPING CUM AND REEKING OF SEX?!"


	27. Chapter 27

Guys, I have a thing to ask you, it's not difficult, nor is it time consuming, and it would really make me happy

While I enjoy the reviews asking for more, or saying it's good, the fact that there's **ONE PERSON PER NEW CHAPTER LEAVING A REVIEW** is very irritating to someone who puts a few days worth of work into every chapter of a story to make you happy. I look at the traffic graphs, there's much more than one of you looking per chapter

Now I get it, I'm a fairly new person on here, but it's almost been a year since this story started and we're still going strong, give me the will to keep going everyone, I've updated the story you love even when I'm sick because it's fun, what am I gonna do if it's not fun anymore?

Anyway, enough of that, you guys wanted to see a pissed off ANBU agent

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

"C-come on Yugao, calm down!" "Calm down?! There's jizz all over the only couch we have and you want me to calm down?!" Ryuko sits there uncomfortably while Cat, now known to her as Yugao, chased her Sensei around with a sword. She watches as Anko is backed into a corner and Yugao brings her sword up, summoning her own sword by reflex and quickly running over to stop the swing with a loud clang. Yugao quickly noticed that Ryuko's arms and legs were shaking, most likely because she was still recovering from her early activities.

The ABNU agent sighs and puts her sword away, leaving Ryuko's arms to go slack and her legs to give out on her. "S-sometimes I hate the afterglow of sex." Yugao couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Well maybe next time you should tell your Sensei to fuck you on her bed rather than _our_ couch." Anko pouts and rubs her stomach, which was still bloated slightly. "It felt so good though, if I didn't have my anti-pregnancy seal active I'd be having a ton of kids."

Yugao looks at the newly promoted Chunin in interest, allowing her eyes to dart down to the flaccid monster swinging between her legs. _'Hmm, perhaps I'll have my own fun with you, that is definitely a challenge I'd accept.'_ "Well anyway, I'm done for the day, so you'd better get to cleaning. Ryuko, some girl with mint green hair was looking around for you, some Genin from Taki I think." Ryuko nods and grabs her clothes, quickly putting them on and trying to remove any wrinkles they'd gotten while on the floor. "That would be Fu, the Seven Tails Junchuriki, and she doesn't like to wait." She quickly waves goodbye and disappears in a leaf shunshin, leaving Anko to Yugao. "Now, get cleaning!"

Meanwhile, Ryuko had shunshined to Ichiraku Ramen to see if Fu was there, and sure enough, there she was. "Jeez Fu, you trying to beat mine and Naruko's record?" The mint haired girl smirks and swallows the ramen she had in her mouth. "Perhaps I am, not my fault this is the best ramen in the Elemental Nations." Ryuko sits down next to her and chuckles. "I suppose that's true, I can't blame you for that. So you were looking for me for some reason, why?"

Fu quickly finishes her bowl, making Ryuko sweatdrop. "Well I felt that surge of power earlier, I'm sure all Jinchuriki did. Now that you're a part of the club, I figured you needed help with Kurama, your connection was extremely strained." Ryuko sighs and slumps on her stool. "So it was that obvious huh? Yeah, I need a lot of help, but I also need to know this power's limits, I need to spar with someone who can keep up while I'm going all out."

The Seven Tails Jinchuriki smirks and stands up, paying for her meal and grabbing Ryuko's arm, suddenly using a shunshin to go to the same training ground that Ryuko had fought Itachi and Kisame. "Oh my Kami, what the hell happened here?" Ryuko pouts and crosses her arms. "When you're fighting two S-rank missing nin you don't exactly get to try and preserve the landscape. Now.. Oh fuck me sideways, the Fourth Hokage must have the key to the seal."

Ryuko then hears a sigh, knowing who it was immediately. **"What if I just give you as much chakra as I can to draw attention to you? Maybe a small Tailed Beast Bomb will do."** _"Well how in the hell am I gonna do that Kurama?"_ Fu watches in curiosity as Ryuko zones out, seeming to even stop breathing. **"She's talking to Kurama, leave her be for a few minutes longer Fu."** Fu pouts and crosses her arms. _"Fine fine, but you and I both really wanna fight her."_

Meanwhile Ryuko's eyebrow was twitching a bit. _"So the Rasengan is basically a rip-off of the Tailed Beast Bomb?"_ **"That sums it up quite well, so yes, it's a rip-off."** _"You've got to be kidding me.. Fine, teach me how to do it."_ Fu, and by extension Chomei, watch in curiosity as Ryuko relaxes her hand and lets her arm hang by her side, seeming to be cupping something in a half assed way even though nothing was there. Fu's eyes widen as she seem a red ball of energy gathering in her hand. _"Y-you don't think she's..."_ **"No, she definitely is. Just as reckless as Kurama, and that Naruko girl for that matter."**

Ryuko was currently concentrating on growing the ball of energy, but then she gets an idea. _"Hey Kurama, wanna try something cool?"_ She hears nothing for half a minute, before she hears a sigh. **"You know what? Fuck it, sure, go for it."** Ryuko then smiles and tenses up her arm a bit, menacing looking sparks coming off of the ball of energy. "Ryuko, what are you planning? There isn't a single Earth style jutsu that will fix this training field if you let off a Tailed Beast Bomb here."

Ryuko turns to Fu and smirks, before suddenly thrusting her arm up into the air as a violent red blast erupts where the ball was. "Tailed Beast Blast!" Fu watches in shock as the powerful beam of chakra flies up into the sky, before the flow of energy from Ryuko's hand stops and the midday sky was lit up with a bright orange explosion. "What the hell did you just do Ryuko?!" The Fox Sage smirks, along with the Tailed Beast inside of her. "I was simply getting someone's attention is all~"

Not even a minute later they're joined by none other than the Yellow Flash herself, Ryuko waving casually at her. "Hey Lord Fourth, I needed to get your attention so I could ask you something." The blonde haired woman sighs and shakes her head. "You didn't have to do.. Whatever you did, now what do you need Ryuko?" The young Nakamura chuckles nervously and rubs the back of her head. "I uh.. I need the key to the seal, I want to master Kurama's power, Naruko can help me the rest of the way, but I need that key."

Minako's eyes widen greatly. "So that spike of chakra that Kushina and I felt.. That was you?" Ryuko nods, her nervous smile gone and replaced by a serious look. "I was attacked by Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake, the latter of which is probably taking a field trip with Sensei through T and I." The Namikaze Clan Head sighs and shakes her head. "And your Sage Mode wasn't enough, honestly what the hell did you do to deserve such bad luck?"

Ryuko groans and slumps over. "I've got the same luck as Naruko, but I get equally bad luck with my enemies I guess." Minako walks over and looks at her sternly. "I'm going to do this, but if she gets out and goes crazy we'll have to destroy her, do you understand?" Ryuko nods and steels her nerves, suddenly feeling a bit of fear. "Yes, just do it and get it over with please." Minako then lifts Ryuko's shirt and places her hand on the seal, then moving her fingers like she had grabbed something and started turning it, all the extra lines on the seal fading into the spiral.

Ryuko then feels a slight tugging sensation inside of her, quickly calling out to Kurama. _"Hey hey hey hey hey! Don't leave the seal, this is me trusting you Kurama, we need to work together if we wanna overcome the challenges ahead, and you're fucked if the Akatsuki catch you without me."_ Ryuko then hears growling within the seal, and the feeling stops. **"You're lucky I've grown ever so slightly fond of you, otherwise I'd leave this seal and rip you apart. Fine, I will stay, but should you _ever_ misuse my power I will leave and lay waste to the village you hold so dear."**

Ryuko sighs in relief and relaxes her shoulders, falling to her knees. "Thank Kami.. She's not gonna try and get out, but I think I'll hold off on practicing with her power for a little bit." Fu pouts and crosses her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. "What happened to training you Ryuko? Why change your mind so quickly?" Ryuko gives her a dull look and crosses her arms. "I figured Chomei would've told you by now, Kurama is very temperamental about how one uses her chakra, I'm not sure if training just after getting access is respectful nor responsible. It's fine, I know something else we can do."

Fu seems to perk up at hearing this, and even Minako grows curious. "Oh? Something that'll grab my attention Ryuko? Fine, let's hear it then." Ryuko smiles brightly, something that threw Fu off a bit. "I want to go to Uzushio and see what's left, I hold no doubt that the Uzumaki sealed up everything so the enemy couldn't steal anything and destroy the nation somehow." Minako's eyes widen in shock. "W-wait, you're bringing others right? You can't hope to get through on your own, no way."

Ryuko gives Minako a half hearted glare with her Sharingan. "As a matter of fact, I can. I'm part Uzumaki, but I plan on bringing all the Jinchuriki so I can hopefully show them their possible home so people won't use them as weapons, it's been my plan since I met Naruko." Now it's Fu's turn to widen her eyes, actually backing up a step so she wouldn't fall over in surprise. "A-a home for Jinchuriki? R-ryuko, you'd actually do that for us?"

Ryuko nods without hesitation, smiling at Fu. "The first time I met Naruko she was about to be killed by the villagers because of what she held inside of her, the day I found out was the day I vowed to give her a home where she could be safe and free of those horrors." Ryuko then finds herself falling over, smacking the ground hard after being tackle hugged by Fu. "Ah! O-ok Fu, I get it, you're happy, but-Where is your hand going?!"

Fu smirks and presses her large breasts into Ryuko's as her hand reaches into her pants. "Oh come on Ryuko, I'm just paying my rent in advance~" Ryuko squirms and blushes hard, finally getting out from under Fu. "D-don't do that, I just got done with Anko-Sensei not too long ago and I'm drained." Fu pouts and pulls Ryuko up off the ground. "Ok ok, but this Uzushio had better be worth it Ryuko."

The young Nakamura chuckles nervously. "W-well, you see.. I-it was destroyed decades ago by Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa together, but they all returned from the battle with less than a third of their invading forces, so you can tell the Uzumaki were strong." Fu stares at Ryuko in disbelief and then looks to Minako, who simply nodded in confirmation. "N-no way.. Your lineage is ridiculous Ryuko." Ryuko nods and smiles, grabbing Fu's arm and pulling her along back to the village. "Come on, we need to grab everyone and go, you too Lord Fourth, you and Kushina will be coming along."

/

 **Timeskip: 2 hours later**

/

Once Ryuko had gotten back to the village she began the chore of running around and grabbing all the Jinchuriki, as well as Naruko's team, her mom, and the Jinchuriki's families if they were present, and told them all to meet her at the front gate, and of course she told Tsunade, who had told her she could go as long as everyone came back alive. She could be seen walking to the front gate, though she suddenly stopped once she was no more than twenty feet from the group, who were looking at her oddly.

She then waves her arm off to her right, causing a wave of ice and cold air to flash freeze the ground and trees. She only had to wait a few seconds later, and Team Ryuko, as well as Team Anko, fell out onto the ground. "Seriously? Even Anko-Sensei and Zabuza-Sensei.. Next time, ask, but I'll let you come along." They all instantly stand up and smile brightly, hugging Ryuko tightly. "D-don't get too mushy on me, come on!" Everyone laughs at the scene, enjoying the small moment together before heading out.

Killer B seemed to be excited as they left the gates of Konoha, and Ryuko gave him a stern glare. "Just because I plan to take what I can doesn't mean you can take anything back to your own village. I apologize if I seem cold, but I'd prefer all of Uzushio's secrets to remain secrets." B nods and smiles brightly, deciding to respond in his usual way. "I'm just stoked to go to Whirlpool, that place has got to be pretty cool!" Yugito sighs and face palms as she listens to her teacher rap while everyone chuckles around her. "I'm gonna trust you on this one B, but you know what's gonna happen if you violate that trust."

The big man shudders to himself, causing Yugito to laugh as well this time. Ryuko then pops her neck and shunshins away, followed by everyone else as they begin the journey to the ruins of Whirlpool.

/

 **Timeskip: 5 days later**

/

Even though they were moving as fast as they could it still took everyone five days to arrive, and Naruko and Ryuko were furious and leaking Kurama's chakra at the sight of their family's home. They both start walking to the water together, everyone following them as the sheer force of their chakra was enough to part the waves and raging whirlpools all the way to the shore of Uzushio. Everyone watched in concern as they became even more furious, the skeletons of long dead Uzumaki still littering the island. Haku looks at one in particular, a small skeleton that must have curled into a ball just before they died. "N-no.. I-is that.. A child?"

Ryuko waves her hand with her Rinnegan spinning quickly, the skeletons becoming coated in black flames while Naruko uses an Earth jutsu to carve a trench by the water where they came in. Satsuki's eyes widen when she sees this, bringing a hand up to her mouth in shock. "T-they're putting them all in a grave by the shore, as if to let them defend the island again.." Kushina was watching with tears in her eyes as her daughter and the one who brought her back to life gave her family a burial they would have wanted, one that would help them defend their home even in death.

Once they had finished, the whirlpools seemed to grow stronger, and the water looked like it was glowing ever so slightly. Ryuko looks at the water sadly and speaks in a solemn tone. "They will use their chakra to keep Whirlpool safe as long as they can, I.. I-I can see them with the Rinnegan." Everyone's head snaps to her with wide eyes and shrunken pupils, now realizing why she seemed even angrier than Naruko, she could see them all, every last man, woman, and child that was murdered during the invasion. They watch as she kneels down and seems to ruffle someone's hair even though there was nothing there, but then they looked closer.

Ryuko was smiling at a little girl with red hair like Kushina, and the girl was laughing happily even though they couldn't hear her. "One day.. One day when I master that technique, I'll bring all of them back, every last one of them." Naruko nods and sighs, seeming to release all of her anger in that one breath. "We need to go further into the ruins Ryuko, we're not done yet." Ryuko nods and stands back up, looking to three Uzumaki that only she could see now, watching their daughter and sister with happiness.

The then bites her finger and creates four blood clones. "Ok, I can only do a few at a time, but you're first. Summoning Jutsu: True Reanimation!" Everyone watches as the clones fly over to where the spirits were, suddenly being engulfed in light. Once the light had faded it revealed two Uzumaki looking to be in their thirties, an older girl around Ryuko's age, and the little girl who Ryuko was looking at. They stare at her in shock, before patting their own bodies to make sure it was real, but the little girl jumps onto Ryuko and tackle hugs her.

Once Ryuko lands on the ground the girl hugs her tightly. "Thank you miss! Thank you thank you thank you!" Ryuko smiles and tries to put up a confident face for the girl, but the others could see a tear going down her face as she hugs the girl back. "No need to thank me little one, I was just helping out my family." The little girl looks up at Ryuko in awe. "You're a part of my family?! Cool! I'm Maki, what's your name?" "I'm Ryuko Nakamura, it's nice to meet you Maki."

The girl, now known as Maki, looked at Ryuko in confusion. "Huh? But your name should be Uzumaki too, right?" Takeda chuckles at the little girl's questions, while Ryuko stuck her tongue out at her mom. "My full name is Ryuko Nakamura Uzumaki Uchiha Senju, but I just use Nakamura because it's what my mom over there uses." Takeda smiles and waves at Maki, who waves back. "Well I guess that makes sense. Over there is my dad Shiro, my mom Kasumi, and my sister Suki."

Ryuko gives a friendly wave to them, smiling brightly when they wave back. "Well I have to go now, I'd like to ensure the secrets of the village were safe, and those seals will eventually be broken, so I'd rather they stayed on the move." Maki nods and makes a cute determined face. "Yeah, go make sure bad guys don't steal our secrets, the Uzumaki are the best!" Ryuko couldn't help herself, letting out a heartfelt laugh when she hears this. "Yeah, they sure are amazing."

She then stops laughing and thinks for a second, before deciding to take out a scroll and use it, being engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared she could be seen wearing some odd robes over her armor that were similar in fashion to Minako's, but these had red waves on the bottom, with the Uzu swirl on the back. She was also wearing a hat that said whirlpool on the front, making the small family and Kushina gasp. "N-no way.. R-ryuko, has this been your plan all along?"

Ryuko nods firmly and looks to Naruko, who was smiling. "Well of course, who's gonna lead Uzushio while it rebuilds? Slowly but surely I'll bring back all the Uzumaki that died in the invasion, and they'll help make this village great again." Naruko nods and raises her fist into the air. "Yeah, we'll come back even stronger than ever, and we'll help bring the Elemental Nations into a new peaceful age without war!" Maki decides to join in and cheer, raising her fist into the air as well and making everyone giggle or chuckle.

Ryuko then decides to give another wave and start walking away, holding up a hand as everyone starts walking after her. "Help clean up the rubble and fix what you can, I'm going alone." With that, she disappears in a shunshin of her own creation, a whirlpool of chakra developed around her and seemingly swallowed her whole, leaving Naruko pouting. "She'd better teach that to me." Kushina giggles a bit and ruffles her hair. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure she will."

Meanwhile, Ryuko had arrived in the area she wanted to be. "Now to tackle my first problem, where the fuck are the archives?" She activates her Rinnegan again and looks around, noticing a faint dome of chakra surrounding the old Kage building. "That's gotta be it, it's even got seals to hide it's chakra signature and prevent sensors from detecting it." She walks over and approaches the dome slowly, reaching out her hand while channeling chakra into it. She then sighed in relief as the dome fell without hassle, allowing her in before quickly going back up. "Well that's interesting.. I'd better get the Forbidden Scroll and grab the rest as well."

She cautiously wanders around the damaged building until she finds a large door, pushing it in and promptly widening her eyes from what she sees. Hundreds, perhaps thousands of scrolls lay neatly arranged in a large room full of shelves, and in the center lay a scroll easily four times larger than any of the other ones. "N-no way, they're actually all here! I expected some of the Uzumaki to take them and flee, but I guess this works out in my favor." She smiles brightly and goes about collecting the scrolls, but stops as she grabs one that catches her interest. "Adamantine Sealing Chains?.."

/

 **Meanwhile with the others**

/

Naruko sighs and pops her back as she cleans away the last of the rubble with the others, all that remained of the buildings beyond saving were the undamaged foundations they stood on, while she ensured those that could be saved were in pristine condition. However, she quickly turns around when she senses a chakra signature behind her, only to come face to face with a red haired girl with red eyes and glasses. "H-huh? Where the hell did you come from? More importantly how did you get here, the island is surrounded by whirlpools."

The girl holds up her hands in surrender. "Easy, easy, my name is Karin Uzumaki." Naruko's eyes widen and she lowers her guard a bit. "Naruko Uzumaki, nice to meet you cousin." Karin goes bug-eyed when she hears this. 'W-wait, other Uzumaki ran away and survived?!" Naruko nods and smiles softly, wrapping an arm around Karin's shoulder. "Come on, I'll bring you to my mom Kushina, maybe she'll know who you are more than I do." Karin smiles, but her smile suddenly drops. "W-wait, I didn't think there were any others left, so I let my team and teacher onto the island as well."

Naruko's smile falls from her face and she pales when she feels an all too familiar chakra behind her. "N-no.. You're.. Y-you're with her, how could you let her onto the island?.." She then hears a very col and sinister laughter behind her, slowly turning around to gaze upon who made it. She backs up a bit, causing Karin to look at her with concern. "N-naruko? Cousin, what's wrong?" The laughter starts to increase in volume, and was laced with evil intent.

"Well my dear Karin, I did try to invade her village and kill her precious Hokage not too long ago, we've got a bit of a grudge~" Orochimaru glares at Naruko with a look that promised death, with another familiar face beside her. "Kabuto, we have no need for either of them, do it." The white haired woman nods and bites her finger, before speeding through hand seals. She then throws her hand to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruko and Karin look up in fear as a massive cloud of smoke appears in front of them, soon dispersing to reveal what could've possibly been the biggest snake in existence.

"Manda, I've brought you plenty of strong sacrifices, and a new home for your snakes. "Now, kill them first, then we look for Ryuko Nakamura and force her to watch as we murder every last one of her friends!"


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys, I've noticed that I'm getting more than one review per chapter now, thanks for listening ^-^

Some of you probably write on here too and now how fun it is to get reviews, giving answers to questions just as suspenseful as my cliffhangers is very enjoyable

Let's get to the chapter now, I'm sure you all wanna see how this rematch will go

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Naruko stares up at the giant snake in shock and horror. "O-oh fuck, she's going to kill everyone if we don't do something. Karin, your Sensei lied to you, she's here to kill me, my girlfriends, and all of our friends and family." Karin's eyes widen greatly, and she gives Orochimaru a betrayed look. "I never should have trusted her.. W-what's the plan?" Naruko bites her thumb and starts speeding through the same seals that Orochimaru did, throwing a hand onto the ground with a look of pure rage in her eyes. "Summoning Jutsu."

The next thing Karin knew, she was on top of a giant toad while Naruko's chakra had changed, it felt pure, calming, but her look promised harm and death. "You are not allowed here, this is the land of the Uzumaki, only their friends and those in need are welcome here." Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh maniacally. "Oh my dear Naruko, I _am_ in need, the need to kill you and that girlfriend of yours! Manda!" The giant snake charges them with alarming speed, sending Naruko and Karin back. "Come on Gamabunta, we've gotta keep them from the others!"

The giant toad looks up at her with an angry look. "And why should I help you?" Naruko growls as a bit of Kurama's chakra leaks from her body. "If you don't then innocent people will die! Ryuko brought back four Uzumaki from the dead, one of them is only a child!" Gamabunta's eyes widen a bit, before he nods. "Ok ok, fair enough, I've been wanting a snake skin wallet anyway." Manda growls in irritation at Gamabunta, glaring at him with hate. "And what makes you think you can win by yourself old man?" Bunta cracks his neck and takes out his tonfa. "Well, fighting to keep a little girl safe is a pretty good motivator."

Naruko starts quickly going through hand seals, and Bunta smirks, filling his cheeks with oil. "Fire Style: Toad Flame Jutsu!" A giant blast of extremely hot flames shoots towards Orochimaru and Manda, seemingly incinerating them in the blast. When the smoke cleared however, it showed a cooked snake skin and a hole in the ground. "Shit! Bunta, jump now!" The giant toad leaps into the air just as Manda came out underneath them, ready to gut the toad boss with his fangs had he not jumped.

Once he lands Naruko and Karin stumble a bit. "Ugh, the landings up here aren't the smoothest, but it's either that or dying I suppose." "Hey, at least you're not dead, so shut it!" Orochimaru growls in irritation as Naruko and Bunta bicker. "It's always the same with you lot, talking during fighting, your smart ass remarks and determination to not just die at my feet like the insects you are, IT PISSES ME OFF!" As Manda charges them again, Orochimaru suddenly jumps off of Manda's head and lands next to Naruko, sending Karin down to Bunta's neck to cling on for dear life with her chakra.

Naruko starts trading blows with Orochimaru with a bored look on her face, the Snake Sannin's kicks not being able to do much to her in her current state. "Get back on your sorry excuse for a garden snake and don't bore me with that again." She then kicks Orochimaru off of Bunta and back over to Manda with Kabuto. "D-damn that Nakamura, if I can't use my arms I'm at a disadvantage in every category!" She growls and looks down at Manda. "They need to die no matter the cost, summon as many snakes as you need to!"

Manda nods as clouds of smoke erupt all around him, soon revealing snakes only a little smaller than him, but numbering in the dozens. "Fuck, we can't defend against that by ourselves.." Just as the first snake charges, it's intercepted by a large wolf that made Naruko think of Kurana because of how it's hands were more like a human's with large claws. She looks up to the top and her jaw drops once she sees Kizami and her mother up there. "Oh my god, why am I not surprised?"

Kizami smirks as her tail flicks about. "We both knew I'd follow, come on. Sachiko can keep the snakes at bay, kick the snake bitch's ass!" Bunta chuckles and pops his neck, seeming to perk up a bit. "Glad to know someone else is stuck with taking out the trash besides me, nice to see ya Sachiko." The large wolf chuckles and grins. "Yes, it's been too long Gamabunta. Now if Himiko were here we'd clean up house and give you a break, but I believe her summoner is cleaning out the scroll room."

Orochimaru's eyes widen in rage, looking over to the old Uzukage building. "Manda, break through those seals right now! Those scrolls are too valuable to let get away, they could help you and your snakes take over the world with their secrets!" The snake's eyes glimmer in greed, charging into the dome of seals at full speed and causing it to crack slightly. Meanwhile, Ryuko was thrown to the ground, her eyes widening as she feels the dome falter a bit. "S-shit, pack up first, study after!"

Naruko quickly looks down to Karin and pulls her back up. "We need to stop Manda right now, Ryuko's still in there!" The toad boss suddenly leaps into the air with his tonfa drawn, narrowly missing a slash to Manda's neck and quickly blocking a strike from the snake's fangs. "Shit, get that kid to hurry up then! Manda's more than a handful when he gets greedy and desperate!" In the building Ryuko was quickly sealing row after row of scrolls into one very large one, thankful that the Uzumaki were smart enough to keep them organized.

Once everything was put away she quickly grabs the scroll she was reading before and looks through the rest, flinching every time Manda hit the seal dome. "Oh man, this is gonna be a gamble.." Her hand starts to glow with a sealing matrix, and she starts going through hand seals. The more hand seals she made, the more the matrix in her hand developed. After another minute the seal matrix flew off of her hand and onto her back, making her sigh in relief. "Good, it's done.. And so is the dome, shit!"

Just as Ryuko says this, Manda finally breaks through and crushes the building under his body, making Naruko's eyes widen in horror. "N-no! No it can't be, Ryuko!" Over on Manda's head, Orochimaru was cackling like a madwoman and smiling in glee. "Finally! Finally that little brat is dead! I've been waiting for this moment since the Forest of Death!" She continues laughing for a few more seconds, but stops when Manda roars in pain. The giant snake quickly moves off of the building to reveal blood red glowing chains wrapped in a small ball.

Orochimaru snarls like a wild dog as the chains recede to reveal Ryuko, panting from fear from when the building suddenly fell on top of her. "Fuck! That was way too close!" The Snake Sannin's eye twitches, then her entire face contorts into an expression of deep rage. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! DEAD DEAD DEAD!" Ryuko looks up at Manda, and then at Orochimaru. "Get out of my village, you're not welcome here. The scrolls are sealed away and the rubble has been cleared, except for the mess you and your stupid pet snake just made."

Manda looks down at Ryuko and glares daggers at her. "Stupid pet snake?! I'll show you, you worthless human!" He then lunges at her, only to get his head thrown to the sides as the same chains from before smack him upside the head violently. "Bad snake, you should learn to be a good pet." This causes Manda to roar in pure rage, not noticing a large cloud of smoke in the forest off to the side. He charges a second time, and a third, getting smacked away every time and becoming even more enraged.

The next time he charges however, he's suddenly grabbed by the neck and lifted off the ground, coming face to face with a very large orange nine tailed fox. "Hello Manda, not dead yet? Let me fix that." Orochimaru and Kabuto jump off of Manda just as he's thrown into the water, getting pummeled by the whirlpools until he disappears in a cloud of smoke that's quickly drowned by the raging waters. Ryuko smiles and waves up to the fox. "Hi Himiko, been a little while!"

Himiko sighs and transforms into her kitsune form, punching Ryuko in the stomach and making her keel over. "Poisoned, made the Jinchuriki of Kurama's other half, thrown by the Slug Princess across a town, and now you're taking the title of Uzukage, WITHOUT TELLING ME A THING!" Ryuko coughs for a few seconds, before standing back up slowly. "S-sorry Himiko, I didn't mean to go so long without talking to you." Orochimaru watches in silent but unbridled rage as Ryuko and her friends talk casually, as if there was no danger at all.

Ryuko then decides to look over to them, sighing when she sees Kabuto. "Oh how I wish I wasn't right about you being a spy." Kabuto raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "What do you mean? How did you even know in the first place?" Ryuko chuckles and shakes her head. "Seriously? Only me and a few other people knew about my Rinnegan, and I showed them all in the Hokage's office. There was no possible way you could've known about that without being a spy, be happy I didn't actually kill you. Since that moment anything you've been told by a Konoha shinobi has been false information, I've seen to that personally."

Kabuto sighs and fixes her glasses. "Yes, I suppose I should've kept my mouth shut about that.." Orochimaru growls and glares at Kabuto, some of her hate now directed at her. "I will deal with you later, for now I don't wish to leave without the Nakamura's head." Himiko huffs and crosses her arms. "Over my dead body snake bitch, bring it on." She looks up to Sachiko, who surprisingly changes into her own mostly human form. "Same here, my pup seems to really like that one, so she's a part of my pack too."

Kizami blushes off to the side and growls. "S-shut up Sachiko, I don't love her, why does everyone think that?!" The wolf boss chuckles and gives Kizami a feral smirk. "Who said anything about love?" Kizami's face only got redder, and she decided to stop talking and see how things played out. Gamabunta idly taps his tonfa blade as he glares down at Orochimaru and Kabuto. "I'm ready when you are, you could always just run away." Ryuko stares at Orochimaru for a few seconds, and then down to her arms. "Oh I can't believe I'm gonna do this.. I'll have some mercy on you, hold still."

Orochimaru stares at Ryuko as her hands glow with an empty seal matrix, before she starts going through hand seals. "It's a trick I learned with my Uzumaki side's skill with seals and some of my own ingenuity. I can make a seal without ink and paper, just my chakra." She then holds out her hands towards Orochimaru, causing the seals to fly towards her and plant themselves on her arms. Orochimaru's eyes widen as she finds herself able to move her arms again, all pain fading as the muscles and chakra pathways healed. "W-what? You must be insane, why would you ever do this?"

Ryuko crosses her arms and looks Orochimaru in the eyes. "Because watching you fight so desperately with only your feet to use would make me feel bad, and I'm offering you a second chance. You can stop with your experiments and stop kidnapping orphans for them, and focus more on making your village a place where people _want_ to live. Perhaps you'll be able to settle down one day, and we can fight again without wanting to kill each other." Orochimaru gives Ryuko a look full of confusion, but then turns away and disappears in a shunshin along with Kabuto.

Naruko looks at Ryuko cautiously and hugs her from behind. "Was that the smartest idea Ryuko? Now she can fight back with everything she has." Ryuko nods and smirks, ruffling her hair. "I've just given you a reason to get stronger, now come on. I'm sure Maki and the others are waiting for us." Ryuko gives the boss summons a wave as they all disappear back to their homes, but then she finally notices Karin. "Naruko? Why is there another Uzumaki here?"

Naruko smiles and gestures for Karin to come over here, and the nervous girl does so slowly. "This is Karin, her mother was one of the few Uzumaki to get away from the invasion. Orochimaru had lied to her, now she's here." Ryuko sighs and shakes her head, messing with Naruko's hair again. "You can be such a pain sometimes, but I love you. Nice to meet you Karin, I'm Ryuko Nakamura Uzumaki Uchiha Senju." Karin's jaw drops when she hears this. "H-hold on.. Can you go through that again please?"

/

 **Timeskip: 10 minutes later**

/

As Ryuko and the others make it back to the group they're surprised to find there were two strangers tied up, one of which had odd markings on one half of his skin and orange hair, and said skin was grey and looking more like a boulder than flesh. "Who the hell are they guys? Why are they tied up? Shit why does one look like he's melting?!" Karin gasps and quickly runs over, giving him some water and making everyone sigh in relief as his body goes back to normal. "Let me guess Karin, they're the other members of your team." Karin nods nervously and squirms in place from all the eyes on her. "Y-yeah, sorry Naruko, guess I should've told you they were still here."

Ryuko looks at the orange haired one and goes into Sage Mode, pressing her index and middle fingers against his forehead and watching as they glow green. "Nature Chakra? This must be the result of Orochimaru's Curse Seal, but I don't dare to remove it." Karin stares at Ryuko in shock and walks over to her. "W-wait, if you know how to remove the mark then why wouldn't you?" "Well from what I heard from Naruko, had she not learned to control Nature Chakra she would be a lovely toad statue right now."

The color drains from Karin's face when she hears this, backing away a bit. "O-ok, never mind, the mark stays.. Wait, what about Suigetsu?" The boy in question turns his head and squirms in his ropes. "Hey, don't involve me in this!" Ryuko glances over to him and gives him a once over. "He seems fine to me to be honest. Does he need water to stay solid or something?"

Karin sighs and shrugs, taking the time to finally relax. "Something along those lines, yes, please just get him some water." Ryuko nods and unseals a canteen, tossing it to Karin, who then gives it to Suigetsu. After drinking it, he sits up and sighs in relief. "Thanks Karin, I'd rather my death wasn't by becoming a puddle. These people are insane though, they took out Jugo like it was nothing." Karin smiles and nods, untying him. "Yeah, but they're friends, the blonde one next to me is my cousin Naruko Uzumaki."

Kushina perks up when she hears this, turning to Karin. "Excuse me, did you just say my daughter was your cousin?" Karin nods happily and smiles brightly. "I sure did, my name is Karin Uzumaki." Next thing Karin knew, she was getting one of Kushina's signature bear hugs. "Oh my god, I didn't think there were any of us left! And you're my little girl's age, you have to tell me about your mother!" Suigetsu and Ryuko watch in amusement as Kushina steals Karin away, running into the village with her motor mouth going a million miles a minute.

Suigetsu sighs and turns into water, escaping his bonds and reforming standing up. "So does she always act like that?" Ryuko and Naruko nod in unison and sigh. "Yes, her mood swings are the very definition of insanity." "Yeah, one moment she's all pissed, the next she's cuddling my other mom like she's her favorite teddy bear." The pale blue haired boy shakes his head in disbelief and rubs his wrists. "Didn't have to tie those bonds so tight though Zabuza."

Zabuza huffs and crosses her arms. "I was doing it so you wouldn't think about trying to grab my sword you little shit." "Aw come on, I wasn't gonna take it or anything." Zabuza glares at him while Ryuko checks over Naruko. "So you ok? I doubt Orochimaru stayed on Manda that entire time." Naruko boops Ryuko's nose with a cheeky smile, giggling softly to herself. "Quit it, I'm fine, I wanna find out a fast way to fix the village. If only we could reverse time about thirty to forty years or so, then we'd be all set."

This gets the gears in Ryuko's head turning, causing everyone to start looking at her strangely as she stares at the whirlpools licking at the shore for a minute, then two. When five minutes had passed she smiles brightly. "I might be able to do that, but I need everyone to help me out with their chakra, and it could possibly kill us all if I screw up." Naruko sighs and looks to everyone else to see what they thought, and they all looked nervous, but all stepped closer. "Do it Ryuko, before they change their minds."

Ryuko nods and starts going through hand seals slowly, a look of deep concentration on her face as she weaves hand seals with a delicate touch most thought was unnecessary for the next ten minutes. She grits her teeth after she had stopped making hand seals, slamming her hands down to the ground and going into her True Sage Mode with as much of Kurama's chakra as she could take. "Time Seal: Rejuvenation!" The sensors present stared at Ryuko in shock at the sheer output of chakra that was radiating off of her, but their eyes widen even more as they feel it leave her body. "F-fuck! Come on, help me!"

Naruko and Kizami are the first to jump into action, pushing as much power as they could into their bodies and then into Ryuko, with everyone else following suit. They watch in awe as buildings were torn down and slowly rebuilt again, the colors coming back and the tattered cloth banners coming back together. The next two minutes would be the longest two minutes of Ryuko's life as she took in everyone's chakra and added what was given to where it was needed with extreme speed and precision. "A-almost there, just a few more seconds!"

Everyone was sweating at this point, and some were even ready to pass out, but once Ryuko fell back everyone finally cut off the flow of chakra, looking around in shock. The seal couldn't bring back the dead nor could it restore what was taken, such as the scrolls Ryuko took and anything the invading villages could get their hands on, but it restored the previously destroyed buildings to their former glory with no signs of damage. Green grass lay everywhere, fields of rich soil ready for crops, and homes ready for people to live in them happily.

Ryuko simply lay there on the ground with a smile on her face and tears leaking from her eyes, it was all she could do at the moment since the seal had drained _everything._ Her chakra, her energy, everything was put into the seal, she couldn't even lean her head forward from her place on the ground. "W-we did it, we actually did it.. After fourteen years of waiting, my dream has come true, Uzushio is back.." Everyone smiled at Ryuko, and Maki ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "You did it! Our home, it's all better now! Me and my family can go back to our house!"

Ryuko smiles softly at little Maki, forcing what chakra she could through her body so she could stand up, though she stumbled and nearly fell over and was sweating from the effort. Everyone looks at her in concern as she smiles weakly at them, raising her fist in a sign of victory. "This is the start of a new age for Uzushio, and I'll lead the Uzumaki to a life of peace and prosperity." With that, she falls back once more and lands on the ground hard, but this time she was out cold and not getting back up. Naruko sighs softly and picks Ryuko up, looking at her in concern as her limbs lay limp like noodles. "Maki, where's your house? We need a place to put Ryuko."

The little girl quickly runs off down the road, leaving the others to follow her as they begin a new chapter in their lives. They had no clue what the future had in store, but they did know one thing. Ryuko was going to be facing down whatever storm was coming, and she'd cleave it in two with her sword no matter what it took, for the sake of her friends and family.


	29. Chapter 29

Who's as hyped as I am for chapter 30?

I'm seriously hyped, 30 chapters is a huge deal for me, it means I've been doing something right and haven't screwed up, and on my first story ever no less!

Now let's get started, I know you've been looking forward to this since the last chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

A day had passed since Ryuko had brought back the village of Uzushio, and during the process of bringing back the village Ryuko used up nearly every last ounce of chakra she had in her body. Once Ryuko had been checked over by the medics in the group and had woken up the next morning she was told they wouldn't be going anywhere until the next day, so she was currently walking around the forest by herself for some fresh air. Ryuko smiles brightly as she walked through the trees, the amount of nature chakra that could be drawn from this forest could have her in True Sage Mode for weeks and still have some to spare.

Her happiness was soon replaced by mild anger though, as she could feel someone behind her up in a tree. "Whoever you are, state your business and get off of this island before I rip your limbs from your body and feed them to you." A sinister chuckle comes from the person as they step out of the shadows, revealing a person in a patched up cloak with a straw hat on. "You're quite a good ninja to know I was there, perhaps you'll be of use to me."

Ryuko turns around and crosses her arms, growling cautiously as her nails turn into claws. "I don't know who you are, but get the hell off of my island. Your voice alone tells me you're the type to manipulate people into doing what you want." The man chuckles even louder than before, the smirk visible in his cloak growing unnaturally wide. "Yes, you'd be perfect! Forget Nagato, I can use you to bring mother back instead!" He then lunges at Ryuko, who suddenly disappears from view much to his shock. Next thing he knows he's impaled on a wooden spear that came from the ground. "I told you to leave, now I will tell you again. Leave before I kill you."

The man growls in anger and pulls himself off of the spear, before slowly phasing into the ground. "I'll be back Ryuko Nakamura, and you will help me one way or another." Ryuko simply gives him the middle finger as he finally disappears from view, before turning to make her way back to the others. "I need to fix Uzu's defenses, it seems the Whirlpools alone aren't enough." As she walks through the forest Ryuko continues to grumble to herself until she gets back to the village, and is shortly after tackled to the ground by a small person. "Ryuko! Ryuko! You're back!"

"Ow... Maki, let's go easy on your exhausted Kage, please?" Maki giggles and nods, but then decides to hug Ryuko tightly. "I asked my parents if I could come with you back to Konoha and they said yes, I wanna become a ninja!" Ryuko hears a cough behind Maki and looks around her, surprised to see her sister Suki there as well. "I was told to accompany her, so I guess I'll be becoming a ninja as well." This makes Ryuko smile and nod. "I'll give you some training personally to make sure you're at least at high Genin level, from that point on it's all up to you."

Suki nods and smiles, before walking away to pack up her stuff. "And don't get hurt, Kasumi and Shiro would kill me!" Suki just waves her off over her shoulder, making Ryuko pout. "Such disrespect for her Kage, you respect me, right Maki?" Maki giggles and nods, flicking Ryuko's nose gently. "You're weird, but funny." Ryuko chuckles and stands up holding Maki, smiling brightly and putting the girl onto her shoulders. "Come on, the others are probably ready to go, let's say goodbye to your parents and be off."

/

 **Timeskip: 5 days later**

/

After saying goodbye to Shiro and Kasumi, Ryuko and her friends, as well as Maki and Suki, return to Konoha to enjoy the rest of the time the ninja from other villages would spend here in Konoha. When Maki and Suki were brought to Tsunade, she immediately grabbed a bottle of sake and groaned. "Ryuko, I haven't even been Hokage for a month, spare me for the love of Kami.." Ryuko smirks and crosses her arms. "Oh come on now Tsunade, where's the warrior that threw me across a town? A Kage should be prepared for anything."

Tsunade's eye twitches, before she smirks in a way that genuinely scares Ryuko. "Fine, if you want to play it like that, then you should be ready for anything as well, _Uzukage._ " Ryuko freezes in place, having a feeling she wouldn't like what came next. "You can enjoy a month teaching at the Academy with Iruka, she's been teaching by herself since the Mizuki issue and I doubt she'd mind some help." Ryuko sighs and slumps her shoulders, but nods. "Yeah, I walked right into that didn't I? Fine, I'm guessing I start tomorrow?"

Tsunade's smirk goes from mischievous to downright evil. "Actually, the class starts in thirty seconds, have fun~" Ryuko's face goes through a myriad of changes in about three seconds, and it was clear she really wanted to either yell at or punch Tsunade, but she had no time and decided to disappear in a fox fire shunshin.

/

 **Location: The Academy**

/

Iruka was getting ready to call attendance, when suddenly a pillar of blue flame appears next to her, revealing none other than Ryuko. "One of these days Tsunade is gonna _pay_. Sorry Iruka, Tsunade decided to assign me this job at literally the last possible minute.. Half minute actually." Iruka chuckles and crosses her arms. "That's fine, from what I hear you're a rather effective teacher, though your methods are a bit brutal." She gestures to Konohamaru and his friends, who were sitting in the front row and waving at Ryuko.

This causes Ryuko to smile a bit. "Yeah, classroom work really isn't my thing, hands on training is what really counts. The enemy won't be fighting you with tests on paper after all, they'll be trying to kill you." Ryuko quickly scans the room to see who else was there, smiling brightly when she saw Hinata's little sister. "Hanabi, I didn't know you were in a class with Konohamaru, nice to see I'll be teaching my team _and_ a member of the Hyuuga clan."

Everyone looks at her in curiosity when she mentions 'her team.' "Big sis, what do you mean by your team? Have you already been assigned a Genin team?" Ryuko shakes her head and smiles. "I suppose I use the word team loosely, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon have been receiving training from me." She then smirks and unseals the armor she had been wearing when she had sparred with them, putting down the charred and busted armor on the table. "They did this, their teamwork is amazing and there determination is even more so."

Iruka stares at the armor in shock, along with the rest of the class. _'Why? I thought I was done with this crazy girl and now she's back to cause me even more stress!'_ "T-that's quite impressive Ryuko, but you can't go showing favoritism as a teacher now, you can train them outside of school though." Ryuko nods and smiles brightly. "Oh don't worry, everyone will be getting an equally hellish treatment, how about we start with some history and go outside to teach them Tree Walking?"

Iruka was about to protest, but Ryuko held up her hand. "I'm tired of the Civilian Council ruining the Academy, they've lowered expectations so civilians have a chance to get into the shinobi forces. While I'm all good with civilian children in the force, I will not be gentle nor give them training wheels, nor will I give them to kids from Shinobi families." Ryuko turns to the classroom with a determined and hard look. "The true Genin test only has a pass rate of 33%, this year there will be a 100% pass rate, am I understood?"

The kids just sit there shocked, causing Ryuko to release a small shockwave of chakra that makes everyone's hair blow back violently. "Am I understood?!" The students quickly nod. "Yes ma'am!" Ryuko then goes back to her usual cheery attitude. "Good, now, let's teach you some much needed history that the council decided to cut out of the program; the history of Uzushio."

/

 **Timeskip: 6 hours later**

/

Ryuko, Iruka, Hanabi, and Team Ryuko were all eating ramen at Ichiraku's, enjoying some time with friends after school. "You've been through some seriously intense combat since you graduated, I kinda feel bad for you Ryuko." Ryuko couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that, smiling softly. "Yeah, fighting Orochimaru and getting stabbed wasn't fun, but Hiruzen would be dead if I didn't do that so it wasn't for nothing." Iruka sighs and nods, resting her head on her palm. "You stress me out so much Ryuko, you really have no idea."

The young Chunin grins and gives Iruka a one arm hug, before turning back to her ramen. "Let's just eat, we'll probably have some company in a bit, the visitors from the Chunin Exams seem to love the ramen here as much as Naruko and I do." Just as she says this Yugito and Killer B enter the restaurant, and B was about to start rapping, but Ryuko held up her hand. "B, not this time, save some of that for back home." Yugito sighs in relief while B slumps his shoulders and sits down on a stool, ordering some ramen for himself and eating silently. "Thank you, I was gonna hit him if he started again."

Ryuko smiles and gestures to the seat next to her, prompting Yugito to sit down. "So why did you come here? I have a feeling it wasn't just for the ramen." Yugito nods and sits down next to Ryuko. "We'd like to teach you how to properly use Kurama's chakra, and we had hoped that since Naruko got along with her half just fine that you wouldn't have too much trouble with yours."

They look at her cautiously when she chuckles nervously. "Yeah, um.. We're not on as good terms as Naruko and her half of Kurama.." **"Understatement of the century."** _'Shut up Kurama, I've kept my promise so far.'_ Yugito stares at Ryuko with a dull look, almost as if she's aware of Ryuko's little internal argument. "Yeah, I can tell. It would explain why you only used her power that one time, but it doesn't explain what happened in the Forest of Death when you thought Naruko had died."

"Yugito, the Nine Tails is the co boss summon of the Fox Summoning Contract, and while she's been sealed in Naruko and Minako I've received training from the other boss summon Himiko, who's basically Kurama's equal." Yugito and B's eyes widen when they hear this, thinking back to the nine tailed fox back in Whirlpool. "That fox that you summoned when Orochimaru showed up.." "Was her, yes."

Ryuko chuckles a bit as their eyes lose focus, retreating into their minds to process this for a few seconds. "I think I'll go about befriending Kurama in my own way, Naruko's Kurama seemed nicer. It would make sense after all, Naruko's got her Yang side, I've got the Yin." She then smiles and finishes her ramen. "I think I'm gonna walk around the village for a bit, I've been eating here almost every day since the invasion."

With that, she gives Yugito and B a hug before leaving money on the counter for her meal and walking down the street. "Hmm, interesting, she wants to go down her own path." Yugito simply nods and watches Ryuko, with Matatabi voicing her opinion. " **You should have taken her right then and there kitten, she'd leave you in heat wanting more."** _'Oh please be quiet Tabi, I'm already out of batteries, don't make it worse.'_

/

I'm sorry this took so long to type, I was having a bit of writer's block with this chapter

Anyway, I hope everyone has a good Christmas, see ya later everyone!


	30. Chapter 30

WOOOOO! WE DID IT! CHAPTER 30!

I'm so unbelievably hyped for this guys, you have absolutely no idea how much this means to me!

This chapter will be made special for everyone that's stayed with me all this time, thank you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Ryuko, after wandering around for a bit, eventually found herself looking around in the Higurashi's weapons store. "Hmm.. Moegi seems like a bit of a sword user herself, Udon might be a farther ranged fighter, and Konohamaru might benefit from a tanto and staff.. But everything needs to be solid, practically unbreakable.." She's torn from her mutterings and thought by someone smacking her on the ass, causing her to leap ten feet in the air out of fright. "Holy shit!"

Once she lands, she spins around to find Tenten Higurashi on the floor laughing and clutching her stomach. "Tenten! What the fuck was that?!" The girl slowly manages to stop laughing and stand up, still giggling a bit. "Well it was that, your breasts, or your dick. Don't ask how I know, I just so happened to be looking through the window when the Genin were being assigned Jonin and saw Anko push your buttons." Ryuko blushes a bit and sighs, quickly blurring out of site and grabbing Tenten's ass as payback. "For someone with an exercise freak for a sensei, your ass is very big and soft~ It does have a nice firmness to it too though~"

"Ahhn~ R-ryuko, come on, this is my family shop, I need to be p-professional." Ryuko would chuckle and nod slightly, letting Tenten go. "Turnabout is fair play you know Tenten, be careful what you do to me~" Now it would be Tenten's turn to blush, and she'd quickly compose herself and release a deep sigh. "Ok, now why were you here Ryuko?" This would cause Ryuko's face to light up in a bright smile. "I'd like two tantos, a katana, a bo staff, and shuriken and kunai, all made of the strongest material you've got here."

Tenten would retreat into her thoughts as she tries to think of what she could do to make the 'strongest' material and make those specific weapons, before a lightbulb goes off in her head. "Have you ever heard of Chakra Metal Ryuko?" Ryuko would shake her head, prompting Tenten to go into weapon nerd mode. "Well Chakra Metal is basically chakra reactive metal, second in strength only to adamantine metal, and highly reactive to chakra. Skilled weapon makers like myself and my dad can even put someone's chakra into the metal so it'll react best with them."

This would make Ryuko smile as her hand hovers over a seal on her arm, summoning some chakra containment seals. "These contain chakra from three academy students that I'm teaching, I can label which ones will go into which weapon and offer as much of my own chakra as you wish, these weapons must hold up under even the most brutal of attacks." Tenten takes the seals and looks at them for a bit. "Yeah, I'll give these to dad when he comes back, I'm studying seals a bit but he's much better than I am."

Ryuko would then put her hands together and pull them apart, a large black rod seeming to materialize from her hands. She would then break it into four pieces, handing all four to the shocked Tenten. "Combine these with each weapon, they'll melt down without issue." Tenten would look down at the odd rods with curiosity. "U-um, Ryuko? What exactly are these?" Upon realizing Ryuko never gave any explanation, she'd giggle nervously. "That's right, I never told you. I have another ability with my eyes, I can turn my chakra into hardened rods that are extremely difficult to break, but I've never tried melting them into anything before."

Tenten simply gives her a dull look. "You know what? I can't even be surprised with you anymore, I give up." She'd then write everything down on a note and do some math in your head. "This is gonna be quite expensive Ryuko, 350,000 ryo." All Ryuko could do was smirk and run her hand over the storage seal, summoning the necessary amount of money. "There's 25,000 extra in there for you to keep it a secret, I don't want them finding out too early."

Tenten's mouth was agape, staring at the pile of cash like a fish out of water. "O-ok.. I-I'll get started on the weapons right away." Ryuko would nod and wave goodbye before walking out of the shop. "See you later Tenten, I've got some seals I'd like to try out. Oh, and make the handles hollow, I have some ideas for those weapons."

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

Ryuko would be sitting in one of the training grounds with a blood clone, drawing out a few seals as the clone smiles, knowing how it would be used. Soon Ryuko would be finished, and she'd start going through hand seals at a relaxed pace. "Summoning Jutsu: True Rebirth." The clone would then sink into the ground, replaced by a coffin that was a few inches shorter than her. The lid would open to reveal a young girl with purple markings on her face, her paper skin falling to reveal soft flesh underneath.

Rin Nohara would open her eyes with a gasp, panting hard as is she had been drowning and running out of air. "Rin Nohara, it's nice to meet you, my name is Ryuko Nakamura." Rin would stare at Ryuko in shock and suddenly draw a kunai out of her pouch. "I-impossible, there's only one Nakamura I know, and that's Takeda." This would make Ryuko nod softly, and she would slowly stand up. "Yes, there's only one you know of, but the Third Shinobi War ended years ago, as did your life."

This was when Rin's world came crashing down as memories flooded her mind, memories of her last day among the living, and one that stood out was when she had sacrificed herself to save the village from herself when she had been turned into a ticking time bomb by being forced to become a Jinchuriki to the Three Tailed Turtle. "N-no.. T-that's not possible, I died.." Ryuko nods sadly and lowers her head, soon raising it again to reveal her Rinnegan. "Kakashi doesn't know what I've done, nobody does, because I wanted to test something with you if it's not too much trouble."

Rin nods hesitantly, her eyes showing a hint of fear when Ryuko pulls out an IV bag full of some odd looking liquid. "Calm down Rin, it's just nutrient rich liquids I'll need for the next step. Kakashi is an adult now, so I was going to try and accelerate your growth." She then holds up a seal tag with one of the most complex yet beautiful sealing arrays that Rin had ever seen. "If this doesn't work Rin, you would pass peacefully and I could do it again once I was absolutely sure it was correct. If I did this correctly, and I'm fairly sure I did, you'll be around 28 years old like Kakashi."

Rin releases a shaky sigh and nods softly. "L-let's just do this before I change my mind ok?" Once she gives her consent Ryuko quickly goes to work, putting the IV in Rin's arm and slapping the seal on her other arm. The effects were immediate, with Rin instantly shooting up a few inches once the seal started taking chakra from Ryuko, who was making sure Rin wouldn't be burdened with it due to her Genin level reserves. With every heartbeat Rin would seemingly shoot up another inch, her features evolving from cute to beautiful after not even a minute.

Her curves had filled out as well, her previous B cup breasts had swollen to a large F cup, and her rear had filled out accordingly to give her plenty of extra cushion to sit on. Her hips had widened a bit as well, and her thighs had thickened and became toned but smooth to the touch. Once the seal had done it's job, the paper seemingly evaporated into nothing in a few seconds, leaving no visible trace that it was there in the first place. "Oh god, my body.. M-my voice too.." Rin's voice had gone down an octaves, but it hadn't changed too much. 'W-wow, this feels pretty good to be honest.. Thank you Ryuko."

Ryuko couldn't help but smile brightly, her Rinnegan seeming to spin almost happily as she pulled the IV out of her arm. "I'm happy to help out, I wanted to surprise Kakashi with something amazing for protecting Naruko all those years before I came to the village." Rin tilted her head in confusion, and Ryuko had to resist the urge to pet her like a puppy. "What do you mean? I'm assuming this Naruko is around your age, who would want to kill her?" Ryuko would simply sigh and press her palm to Rin's forehead. "Sage Art: Sharing of Memories."

It had all happened in the span of a few seconds, but once it was over Rin had scrambled back a bit and couldn't help but puke from the horrors she had seen. "W-what the fuck?! A-all that just because she's a Jinchuriki?!" The young Nakamura would look down at the ground and clench her fists tightly. "I asked Old Man Hokage to have Inoichi Yamanaka show me all the memories he had seen Naruko endure, and I had my Sharingan activated for each and every one. I remember those so that while I will protect this village with my life, I will make sure the civilians feel horrible for what they've done now and forever."

Ryuko then shakes her head and disables her Rinnegan, smiling softly at Rin. "Now, let's see if the second purpose to that seal worked. Hit me." Rin felt conflicted to do this, but after what Ryuko hd shown her she decided to go through with it and threw a full force punch at her, sending Ryuko back a few dozen feet. "Oof, that actually hurt.. Now, a jutsu." Rin nods and starts blurring through hand seals almost automatically. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"

Ryuko smirked and braced herself as a massive dragon head made of rock and dirt came right at her, causing a massive explosion of dust and debris where she stood. When all the dust had cleared, Ryuko was revealed to be perfectly fine besides some scrapes on her extended arm. "That was great! Your strength is equal to that of a new Jonin, and with experience you'll be at Kakashi's level in no time." Rin couldn't help but smile a little when she hears this. "Thank you again for bringing me back, I can't wait to see all of my friends again."

Ryuko adopts a mischievous smirk when she hears this. "Well, why not go see them right now Rin?" Once again Rin would tilt her head in curiosity. "What do you mean Ryuko?" The young Nakamura would chuckle mischievously and put an arm around Rin's shoulder. "Well it just so happens all of your friends that lived through the war are in between missions at the moment, and they're all eating at Akimichi Barbecue right now." The smile that slowly grows on Rin's face after hearing this is something Ryuko could only describe as mischievously evil. "Let's go say hi then, shall we?"

/

 **Timeskip: 10 minutes later**

/

Kakashi would sigh as she sits at the barbecue restaurant with Guy, Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma. "Anko, if you don't stop poking me I'm going to stab you." This would make Anko pout, and then her expression would turn to anger as she watches Kakashi eat her food _through_ her mask. "If anyone's stabbing anything it should be me! How do you eat with your damn mask still on?!" Guy chuckles loudly at the two and gives Anko his signature smile and thumbs up. "Kakashi doesn't take his mask of for anything, and has been wearing it since he went to the academy! My youthful rival never shows her face to anyone!"

"Not even me Kakashi? That's a shame, I thought you would since we used to be in the same squad." Hearing that voice Kakashi whips around faster than anyone there had seen her move, shocking everyone there. They would then turn and find a very beautiful woman around Kakashi's age who looked like a copy of his former teammate Rin. Kakashi couldn't stop herself as she darts forward and hugs Rin tightly, who was so caught off guard that she was thrown out of the restaurant when Kakashi hugged her due to the speed the one eyes Jonin came at her.

The rest of the Jonin hear chuckling, and turn to see Ryuko for a second before she disappears in a Fox Fire Shunshin. She would soon appear on a rooftop nearby, watching Rin struggle to get out of Kakashi's grip to no avail. Of course she couldn't stop herself from laughing, which Rin hears. "Shut up Ryuko!" Kakashi's head instantly snaps in Ryuko's direction, making the Elite Chunin chuckle nervously and disappear in her Shunshin yet again. Of course, she then remembered that she had to take care of teaching at the academy soon, and decides to grab her battle outfit and freshen up before classes started.

/

 **Timeskip: 20 minutes later**

/

Iruka would stare at Ryuko in mild curiosity when she sees her walk in clad in full battle armor and flak vest, rather than the normal shortened greaves and shin guards and her simple armored black jumpsuit. "Um.. Ryuko, is there any reason you're wearing that today?" Ryuko would simply smirk and toss a scroll at Iruka, prompting the Chunin to quickly open and read it. "Y-you're completely changing the education plan in this classroom! Why shouldn't I take you to the Hokage so she can have a nice long talk about this Ryuko?"

Ryuko simply shrugs and sits on her desk. "Well you could, or you could give it a try. History and everything else is still included in there, but only parts that would matter in a battle, like tactics used back in the Shinobi Wars. Besides, these exercises are being taught to every other Genin in the Elemental Nations, I will not allow the Civilian Council to ruin our shinobi forces just so their kids can play ninja." Iruka has a small internal debate, before sighing softly and shaking her head. "Fine, fine, you win. Class, change of plans, today you will learn the Tree Walking exercise."

The students begin to murmur amongst themselves, while Konohamaru and his friends get out of their seats and immediately head outside to do the exercise. "T-they don't listen to me like that.." Ryuko gives Iruka an amused look. "Because they know the current lesson plan sucks dick." She then walks outside to observe them, and the class slowly begins to trickle out the door and to the training area. As time would go on the students would get used to the exercise little by little, except for one. "Lady Uzukage, I can't seem to do it.."

Ryuko smiles softly and walks over to Maki "Don't worry sweetie, I'll show you how to properly regulate your chakra. Here, it's like this." She would then channel her chakra through Maki's chakra pathways, letting her feel how to properly channel her dense Uzumaki chakra to do the exercise. "You'll need to do more practice with this during your time out of the academy than the others, as nobody here has the chakra you do, ok?" Maki would nod and smile brightly, giving Ryuko a hug. "Lady Uzukage is the best!"

Iruka raises an eyebrow and walks over to Ryuko, crossing her arms. "Ryuko, what does she mean by 'Lady Uzukage?'" Upon hearing the tone in Ryuko's voice, she would start chuckling nervously. "W-well, so while I was gone I was at Whirlpool, I've always intended to bring the village back to it's former glory, and I've partially succeeded. Maki and her family are a few of the many Uzumaki who died during the invasion, I brought them back and managed to repair the buildings."

Iruka would stare at Ryuko in shock, before allowing a small smile to work it's way onto her face. "Wow, I got to teach a future Kage at the academy.. I'm going to enjoy saying that for a very long time." Ryuko then smirks and wags her finger back and forth. "Ah ah ah Iruka-Sensei, you taught _two_ future Kages~" This would make the scarred Chunin chuckle softly and nod. "Ah yes, Naruko will no doubt become Hokage someday." Ryuko nods and crosses her arms. "Damn right. Now, I think it's time for me to go, they should be announcing the results for the Chunin Exams today."

Iruka would nod in understanding, shooing her off. "Well? Go, go, I've got things from here." Ryuko would give one last grateful smile, before disappearing in her Shunshin once again. "That girl will do great things, I just hope I'm around to see them."

/

 **Timeskip: 1 hour later**

/

All the Genin that had fought in the invasion stood before the five Kage, growing more and more nervous by the second as Tsunade takes a step forward. "You all did well in the finals, your fights were great, but this is not what we all focused on." This confuses all of the Genin present, since they had thought the Kages were supposed to determine whether or not they were to become Chunin due to how well they did in the exams. "Instead we decided to focus on how you did during the invasion of Konoha."

Everyone's eyes widen tremendously, except for Ryuko who was smiling. "Each of you fought valiantly, even going so far as to lead Konoha's charge against the enemy whether you were from this village, from others, or from the villages invading us. It is with great happiness that I announce you have all been made official Chunin, though one of you went a step above." Everyone then turns to Ryuko, who was blushing and dragging her foot around in the dirt.

"Ryuko Nakamura, you fought against one of the three Sannin, even took the Kusanagi stab meant for the Third Hokage. Not only that, your technique was the reason Sensei and your mother were able to win that fight." In the shadows, the First and Second Hokages along with Madara were watching with smiles on their faces. "For your services to the village in our time of need, we have all decided to grant you the rank of Elite Chunin, something you've known for a little while now."

When some of the amazed looks turn into glares, Ryuko chuckles nervously. "I-I wanted to wait until it was announced, some of you knew, but I wanted it to be a surprise for the rest." Suddenly her chuckles stop and her facial features become neutral, throwing some of the Genin off. Ryuko would them tap her foot on the ground five times, causing wood spikes to pop out of the ground in five places around the arena and pierce five Anbu members that had been hiding.

The bodies would then be thrown towards the Kage, landing in a heap in front of Tsunade. "Root.. It seems I need to have a talk with Danzo, thank you Ryuko." Naruko walks over to Ryuko and gives her a hug. "I can tell you're angry Ryuko, calm down, they're dead." Tsunade would simply shake her head and sigh. "I'm gonna need some sake after this.. Anyway, you are all free to stay for the remaining days you have here or you can leave now if you wish, just know you're more than welcome to stay."

All of the newly promoted Chunin would smile brightly as they were tossed their flak vests, putting them on proudly. "Now go on, go celebrate and have fun." The second she said this, Garra would run over to Ryuko and tackle hug her, along with Haku, Mina, and Naruko. "Oh shit!" Everyone would laugh as they tumbled around on the ground, playing tug of war to see who would be the one to hug her. Temari couldn't help herself and dove into the pile as well. "Hey, I wanna hug her too, come on!"

After a few minutes Ryuko would manage to get out of the pile and start running away into the village with the girls hot on her heels, while everyone else decided to go to Akimichi Barbecue to celebrate their promotions. However, nobody noticed the blue haired woman observing from a tree branch. "Hmm, Ryuko Nakamura.. Very strong, and very interesting, Pain will want to know about this." With that, she slowly drifts off into the wind as pieces of paper, off towards a small village to where her leader resided.

It seems Ryuko's ninja career is still only just beginning.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey everyone, hope you've been having a good day today

Again, I'm sorry I haven't been updating certain stories more often, I just don't know where to go with them yet

Hopefully I'll think of something soon, but just read one of my other stories in the meantime, ok?

Oh, and I've been making oopsies on some of the characters' genders, like Orochimaru and Lee, they're female in this too just so ya know

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

"Ryuko, you've already put forth a lot for this village from what I've heard in these past few weeks, but I have to ask you to do something else." Ryuko was currently in the Hokage's office talking to Tsunade, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. _'Not like I'm the only one who would be willing to do what I did.'_ "This is actually a personal request, a high A rank mission for an old friend." This got Ryuko's attention, causing the young Nakamura to raise an eyebrow. "Ok, _now_ I'm listening, lay it on me Tsunade."

She then hears the door open behind her, along with a chuckle and a familiar voice. "Oh come on brat, can't lighten up for a friend?" Ryuko starts to develop a smirk when she hears that voice and smells sake in the air. "Tazuna, nice to see you again. I can see Wave is doing well since you're not hiding this behind a C rank pay." She turns around just in time to see Tazuna's shoulders slumped. "I'll never get to live that down with you. A-anyway, this one's more serious than Gato."

Ryuko's friendly smile fades away when she hears this, her friendly tone replaced by a more serious one. "I'll get my team and we'll talk about it on the way, we're going now." Tazuna sighs in relief and offers Ryuko a handshake, one she gladly accepts. "Wave has missed it's hero, and I'm sorry I have to ask you to be it's hero again." Ryuko simply shakes her head and smiles softly. "Oh come on Tazuna, I'll always help out an ally in need. Now, tell me about this problem."

/

 **Timeskip: 10 minutes later**

/

After gathering her teammates, as well as Anko and Zabuza, Ryuko and her team were listening intently to what Tazuna had to say. "We have no idea where they came from, all of a sudden dozens upon dozens of shinobi came into the village, pillaging all they could and leaving us in an even worse state than Gato did. We not only ask Konoha for help, but supplies as well." Ryuko nods in understanding and looks to the seal on her arm. "No wonder Tsunade gave me so many large scrolls, must be full of food and materials."

Mina decides to speak up, having had something on her mind for a while. "The symbols on their forehead protectors, was it a music note?" Tazuna nods, making everyone present clench their fists. "Just making sure, I'm not gonna hold back at all." "Neither am I." Everyone's heads snap around as they hear a voice behind them, resting their gaze on Kizami as she walks down the street towards them. "I want to make my betrayal of the Sound village official, what better way then killing them all in Wave?"

Ryuko couldn't help but smile, while Tazuna was confused. "Tazuna, meet Kizami, the person who's come the closest to killing me that anyone ever has." This makes Tazuna's eyes widen tremendously, remembering the hole Ryuko had in her chest on his bridge. "T-then why is she here?! Shouldn't you be fighting her?!" Kizami sighs and crosses her arms. "The only reason I did that was because my mother was held hostage, but I went back to the Sound village during the Konoha invasion and got her back."

Tazuna simply shakes his head and sighs. "You made Zabuza and her charges your friends while fighting them, I shouldn't be surprised I guess. So do you have some way of getting to Wave faster than walking? The people are suffering there and I really want this problem gone as soon as possible." Ryuko could only smirk mischievously as she pulls out an odd kunai. "Just grab my shoulder, I made a mark on your house before we left Wave anyway." Tazuna grabs onto her shoulder as well as everyone else, before shouting in surprise as they all disappear in a flash.

/

 **Location: Wave**

/

Once Ryuko had Hiraishined to Tazuna's house, the old man promptly fell on his ass, turned over, and started puking. "Hmm, note to self, don't use Hiraishin with civilians who don't deserve it." Tazuna just gives her a dirty look, wiping his mouth as she chuckles. "Ok ok ok, I'm sorry Tazuna. Now, are the shinobi here right now?" An explosion in the town was all the answer she needed, growling to herself as she makes a few Shadow Clones. "Stay here and guard Tazuna, we'll protect the civilians."

The clones nod and spread out as Ryuko and her team run over to the town, making good time and getting there in just a few minutes. Just as they get to the city a few squads of Sound shinobi jump down in front of the group, making Ryuko smirk. "Oh good, I've been wanting to try something new for a while." The girls watch her curiously as she summons a massive twelve bladed crystal shuriken out of nowhere, shocking everyone when she throws it at the enemy. "Crystal Style: Shattering Shuriken Jutsu!"

The blades on the shuriken then break off and start flying at the shinobi while leaving an extremely sharp disk to cut through the remaining troops in front of her. Right afterwards Ryuko turned around and saw another five Sound nin, pointing their hands out to her as blocks of rock were raised from the ground by the hundreds. "Earth Style: Brick Bullet Jutsu!" Her eyes widened as all of the bricks came flying towards her, giving her no choice but to take the impact head on. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Dicks! Dicks!"

She was sent flying into the trunk of a thick tree, being slammed and buried by the jutsu much to the concern of her teammates. Kizami swiftly cut them down with a kunai, before looking towards the pile with anticipation. Said anticipation didn't go unsatisfied, as Ryuko blew the pile apart from the sheer force of her chakra, having changed into her True Sage Mode. Her nine tails swayed behind her angrily as she glared at the remaining enemies. Her armor had been broken in multiple places, such as one of the shoulder straps, one of her knee guards and the fabric of her pants beneath, and a chunk missing from the left midsection of her chest piece.

Without a word she summoned her sword and attached it to her back with chakra while Mina, in her anger, dealt with half of the remaining forces. "Dust Style: Subatomic Destruction!" She quickly formed a cube in her hands, and fired a great beam of light at the enemy that completely disintegrated them. Kizami moves next to Ryuko and uses her True Sage Mode as well, the two Sages looking to each other and smirking. "Sage Art: Beast Claw Jutsu!" They both rush at the remaining enemies with their hands coated in chakra resembling the claws of their respective summons, cutting through them like butter.

Anko and Zabuza watch with pride in their eyes. "I think we taught them well." "Yeah, they've already surpassed us... We need to train more." Haku was taking care of her own squad of enemies, effortlessly freezing them in place and then shattering them, leaving nothing but ice shards where the shinobi had been. "Ice Style: Flash Freeze Jutsu." This made the shinobi surrounding her back away. "You will not harm the people of this village any further, leave or die."

Anko and Zabuza find themselves surrounded in the meantime, but they were both smiling. As the enemies charge in one by one, they drop just as fast from Anko's and Zabuza's teamwork. As their numbers dwindled, the last two groups rushed them from the front and back, and Anko rolls over Zabuza's back as they both blaze through hand seals. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The results were explosive, both figuratively and literally.

While Anko's jutsu had exploded into a burning inferno, Zabuza's had sent water everywhere, and the end result was a thick chakra mist much to Zabuza's delight. "Oh this will be fun, let's see if teaching you the art of Silent Killing paid off." Screams of pain and fear could be heard throughout the mist for everyone present, making everyone who knew Zabuza and Anko roll their eyes and continue fighting. Kizami was sent flying past Ryuko before she had stopped herself and landed on her feet, and Ryuko decided to try something.

Her EMS was quickly activated, and she dragged her index and middle fingers horizontally through the air in front of her like she would do against a wall, opening up some sort of rift. From it came a hail of crystal needles, horrifying the remaining Sound shinobi before they died. "Crystal Style: Crystal Rift Jutsu." The girls stare at Ryuko in surprise after she was done using the jutsu. "T-that was unexpected, we've never seen you practice that one before."

Ryuko chuckles sheepishly and rubs the back of her head. "I didn't, I just came up with it. I make lots of crystals in my Kamui dimension, open the rift, turn them into shards, and send them out." Mina and Haku quickly punch the top of her head, glaring at her. "Damn it, stop using jutsu you haven't tested!" "Yeah, for fuck's sake it's gonna get one of us killed, or you!" While Ryuko is rubbing the top of her head, Kizami stands off to the side and chuckles to herself. _'Very creative and a lucky bitch to boot, maybe doing missions with her won't be so bad after all.'_

She continues to watch them until she catches an explosive kunai with her tail, tossing it away and letting it explode. "Ok, who's the smart ass that did that? I'll enjoy cutting your dick off and attaching it to your forehead." Everyone turns towards Kizami and notice five more Sound shinobi standing on the bridge Tazuna made, and to say the least they were quite odd looking. One had two heads that seemed independent from each other, one had six arms, but that was around the end of the truly weird looking shinobi.

Another one was a fat, balding, orange haired man who stared at them with lust, making them glare daggers at him. Another was a girl with red hair and a flute, making Ryuko think back to the few sonic jutsus she had made back in Wave. The last one, obviously the leader, had pure white hair with a thin lightning bolt design seemingly shaved into the middle of his head, and two red circles on his forehead. "Hey you, you remind me of someone I know... Tell me, is your last name Ōtsutsuki?"

He gives Ryuko an odd look and shakes his head. "No, my last name is Kaguya, you must have me mistaken for someone else." This makes Ryuko grit her teeth, clenching her fists as they trembled slightly. "No, the last and first name is just switched around is all. You have a bloodline ability that involves your bones, don't you? However, the more you use it, the more sick you get." The young man's eyes widen greatly as he hears this stranger, talking about his bloodline and condition as if she had known him for years. "Who are you? How do you know all of this? I've never seen you in my life."

Ryuko smiles and drops into her fighting stance, chuckling a little. "I'm Ryuko Nakamura, the reason I know all that is because of your ancestor, Kaguya Otstustuki. She has similar abilities, but I'll talk about that a bit more after you and your teammates are defeated." The red head growls in annoyance and raises a clenched fist. "Oi! What do you know you fucking bitch?! I'm gonna kick your fucking ass all over this damn village!" The fat man huffs in amusement and crosses his arms. "Such coarse language for a lady, you should really calm down sometimes Tayuya."

Tayuya turns her attention towards the man with a glare that made him back up a few steps. "Shut it Jirobo, or I'll throw your fat ass off this bridge!" Ryuko couldn't help but smirk to herself as she reaches out to the bridge with her chakra. "Oh don't worry, let me help you with that~" She then opens up her right hand, opening a hole for Jirobo to fall through, ecept the purposely made it too small for his belly to fit. "Oh dear, you're stuck, let's open the hole a bit wider."

She then closes her fist, causing everyone to hear a sickening crunch and chunks of something hitting the water below. The Sound Five's eyes widen when they see Jirobo cough up a lot of blood and slump over, quickly realizing just what happened. Their fears were confirmed as a bigger hole opens up, letting Jirobo's upper half fall to the water with his lower half nowhere to be found. "Oops, I must've closed it by mistake, clumsy me~" The remaining members of the Sound Five stare at Ryuko with fear in their eyes. _'S-she's worse than Lady Orochimaru!'_

What they weren't expecting however, was for Kizami to be the next one to attack, using her Beast Claw Jutsu and swiftly rending Kidomaru's arms and head from his body, before sending everything flying off into the water below just like Jirobo. "What? Little shit was staring at my chest." Kizami's and Ryuko's eyes seemed to glow a demonic red in the eyes of the remaining elite Oto Shinobi, with Tayuya even starting to tear up in fear. Ryuko notices this and raises an eyebrow. "An Oto shinobi crying? I've only seen Kin show emotions like that, the rest of Oto's forces are either assholes, insane or braindead."

This suddenly gets Tayuya to stop crying, confusing Ryuko even further. "D-did you say Kin? As in Kin Tsuchi?! Is she alive?!" Kizami glances at Ryuko for a second, and takes her sights off of Tayuya when prompted to, moving to keep an eye on Kimimaro instead. "Yes, she's living happily as a Chunin of Konoha now. Her teammates and a Genin Orochimaru killed were sacrificed in the jutsu Orochimaru used to resurrect the previous Hokage. I believe Orochimaru was originally planning to use Kin as well, but didn't count on her defecting after being healed by Sakura and being shown companionship by me and my friends."

Tayuya looks to Kimimaro sadly and slowly reaches behind her head, shocking the Konoha shinobi as well as the two headed boy as her forehead protector fell to the bridge, while Kimimaro didn't look surprised at all. "It's ok, go with them and reunite with your friend again." This makes Tayuya smile happily and walk over to them, but Ryuko and Kizami noticed that the two headed boy was about to charge Tayuya. Just as he did and was about to bisect her, Haku and Mina had jumped into action and cut them in half, before tossing them off the bridge as well. "Cowards." "Yeah, not to mention she was their former teammate."

Tayuya just quickly goes over to where Anko and Zabuza were, shuddering to herself. "Y-you're all terrifying.." This makes Anko and Zabuza smile, while Ryuko and the girls were staring down Kimimaro. "I have no desire to fight you Kimimaro, in fact I'd like to help you out with that sickness of yours if you'd like to come with us like Kin did before, and Tayuya just now." The young man's eyes widen when he hears this, having thought they were about to kill him due to their positions around him. "B-but Lady Orochimaru couldn't find a cure.."

Ryuko huffs and gives him an amused look. "I think Orochimaru is better at taking things apart. No, Tsunade Senju is the Hokage in Konoha, having her look at you will be easy, and finding a cure will hopefully be quick." Kimimaro sighs and debates this for a minute in his head, before finally nodding. "Lady Orochimaru was going to use this village as the staging ground for another invasion, sending her failed experiments to Konoha with us leading them. It seems you've stopped that plan quite quickly."

He then walks over to where Tayuya was, much to the former Sound shinobi's shock, and cracks a small smile. "I guess I have no choice but to surrender." Ryuko and Kizami were about to start chuckling, when a thick mist comes in and someone starts doing it for them, a woman. "Hahaha, oh how cute, little Tayuya and Kimimaro have decided to abandon Lady Orochimaru~" Heavy footfalls echo through the mist, though it sounded like there was more than one person, and the footsteps were rather heavy. The woman then revealed herself, showing something that terrified everyone, even Ryuko and Kizami.

The woman had purplish-pink hair done up in buns that led to pigtails tied with ribbons with little skulls on them that flowed down below her waist, a toned figure that was quite exposed due to the tight black corset she wore, which barely kept her large E cup breasts at bay. Her eyes reflected madness and bloodlust, and her smile was one that promised pain and suffering. It was clear that she had been driven into madness by whatever training method Orochimaru had used, but that wasn't what concerned everyone on the bridge. "O-oh god, Orochimaru sent Miki Natsuko.."

It wasn't the look in her eyes or her smile that was terrifying, it was the lower half of her body. Eight massive black legs covered in chitin and connected to a spider body held her up, making her stand at twelve feet tall. "A-a half spider girl?" "Oh god, what did Orochimaru do?.." Her abdomen, also black, had a massive skull on it with red eyes. "Oh~? Are you scared~? Don't worry, I'll take good care of you now~" Ryuko and Kizami then jump away from her, looking back at where they were and seeing webs all over where they had been not a second earlier. "Awwh, no fun~ I was only gonna show you a good time~ He he he... HAHAHAHAHA!"

The sages grit their teeth as they stare at the clearly insane woman. "This isn't good.. Kizami, you got my back?" Kizami simply nods as a bead of sweat goes down her face, going behind Ryuko as they both charge the spider girl. They both go for punches on her left and right, only to be shocked when Miki caught their punches like they were nothing. They then find themselves airborne, their eyes wide as they watch the horror on everyone's face as they sail through the air, away from the bridge and into the waters below, hearing Miki's insane laughter again. "HAHAHAHA~! Now that those two are gone, who's next~?"


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys, bet you're wondering what's next after that last chapter~

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter then, I've been thinking of tons of ideas lately, such as adding my friend's OC Miki, which is very interesting so far ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Everyone watches in horror as Ryuko and Kizami fall down into the waters below, but shortly after Haku and Mina are overtaken by an overwhelming rage and rush Miki, something that mildly surprised the spider woman. Haku slashed at her with her ice sword, boosted by a gust of condensed dust she was able to jump from thanks to Mina. Miki would block the ice sword with her claws and swat Haku away like a mere annoyance, but she was surprised at the amazing teamwork from these two, despite them charging her out of blind rage.

The next two to come were Anko and Zabuza, who jumped in front of Haku and Mina and started blazing through hand seals "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Both destructive jutsus came at Miki like terrifying forces of nature, though she wasn't the least bit concerned until the Fire Dragon crashed into the Water Dragon. "Collaboration Jutsu: Boiling Water Dragon!" The spider woman simply raised her arms to keep her face from being hit by the boiling water, allowing her chitin armor to take the hot water for her.

The two Jonin sensei growl in irritation. "I swear if that brat doesn't get here soon, I'll find her in the afterlife and kill her." "Same here, I just hope she's able to even get here.." They then take out their respective weapons, before charging Miki with the same anger in their eyes as their students.

/

 **A few miles away**

/

Ryuko and Kizami slowly climb onto a small beach, coughing and spluttering as water leaves their lungs and pours onto the ground. They shakily stand up once they're done, looking back to the bridge where the fight was happening. "Let's never charge like that again." "Agreed, but how are we going to fight her? She just caught our fists like nothing.." Ryuko's mind was running a million miles a minute as she tries to think of a successful strategy. "This is going to be difficult, we're just gonna have to hit her much harder and take her by surprise."

Kizami sighs and crosses her arms, her tail flicking around in irritation. "And how do you suppose we do that? At this point we'd have to hit her with the damn bridge." After a few seconds, Ryuko's sadistic smirk makes it's way onto her face. "I really like that idea Kizami~ Come on, let's go!" Kizami just stares at her as they start jumping through the trees towards the bridge, wondering what was running through Ryuko's head.

/

 **Back on the bridge**

/

"Ice Style: Winter Torture!" "Dust Style: Dust Veil!" A visible wave of freezing air came at Miki along with a cloud of thick dust, the two jutsus melding together to form something strong enough to force her to jump away with speed she shouldn't have with a body so big, suddenly imploding in themselves and then exploding outwards into icy spikes. "Sorry you two, but I'm not going to stand still and let you attack me all day~" She then charges Mina, driving a chitin clad fist into her gut so hard she was sent flying a few dozen feet back into a tree with spit and blood flying from her mouth.

This angered Haku even more, the ice mistress charging Miki only to get the same treatment. "Hmm, now where did my other two toys go? Your Jonin senseis are lying in a pile, but the other two are nowhere to be foun-" The response she got was a number of Ryuko's Shadow Clones, each breaking large chunks of the bridge by smashing them into her. After 100 clones had done their job, the dust cleared to reveal an injured Miki and a very destroyed bridge, with two _very_ pissed off sages practically burning holes in the spider morph with their glares.

"Kizami and I will not be making the same mistake again." "Now you face the might of two _very_ pissed off sages, true sages at that." Miki smiles creepily at them and chuckles to herself, crossing her arms and takking her fingers against her chitin covered elbows. "As you are right now you'd never win. From what I heard from Lord Orochimaru, Ryuko there is having trouble with her new tenant, so using that chakra is off of the table. Face it, you've got no chance in hell of beating me~"

Ryuko and Kizami glance at each other, before letting their more feral features show in their devious smirks. "Oh, we both know that." "We just wanted to get your attention for what's next." This makes Miki pause, before the ground starts to rumble a bit. Chakra begins to surround Ryuko and Kizami, sweat beading on their foreheads as they concentrate on drawing out their chakra. They speak in unison, growling dangerously and from the effort they were exerting "Gate of Opening: Open!"

Wind starts whipping around everyone present, causing the Konoha shinobi to raise their arms up in front of their faces. "Holy shit! Anko, did you know about this?!" "N-no! They must've gotten the basics of the Eight Inner Gates from Gai!" The winds suddenly pick up, pushing everyone but Miki back a few feet. "Gate of Healing: Open!" Some rocks begin coming out of the ground from the sheer pressure of Ryuko's and KIzami's chakra, they were gritting their teeth from the effort they were putting in to keep this up.

Soon their skin begins turning a shade of red, like clay. Kizami's pupils disappear, leaving nothing but white, but Ryuko's Sharingan made her eyes turn red instead. "Gate of Life: Open!" Something odd happened to Ryuko during the opening of her Third Gate however, it seemed to react with her nature chakra combined with Kurama's chakra and changed the color of her hair. now her tails, ears, and hair were snow white, giving her the appearance of an elegant yet terrifying demon with blood red glowing eyes.

In the next instant Ryuko and Kizami were gone, their fists buried in Miki's stomach, they'd moved 100 feet in almost an instant. The force behind the hit was enough for Miki's mouth to drop open as spit flies from it and she skids back, holding where she was punched. "F-fuck, that really hurt.. This'll be great, you'll finally pose a challenge!" The spider morph then rushes them as fast as she can, only to find them gone again. "Damn it, now where'd they-gurgh?!"

Now Ryuko and Kizami had their feet buried in either sides of Miki's stomach, the chitin protecting the area having been shattered upon impact. She quickly smacks them away and groans in pain as she holds her sides. "O-ok, you're a lot faster than I thought you'd be..." The others watch in shock as Ryuko and Kizami suddenly attack Miki in a barrage of quick but extremely powerful strikes, causing the girl to hack up spit and blood as she's thrown around.

It seemed that Miki was about to retaliate, when Ryuko did one of the most shocking things anyone present would've expected her to. She took out her sword, which was still the size of Zabuza's Executioner Blade, jumped up, started spinning extremely fast, and smashed the flat part of the blade against Miki's skull when she came back down. "Nakamura Style: 1000 Terrible Migraines!" The second the blade made contact with her skull, a visible sound wave rippled through the large amounts of dust as a noise louder than a massive temple gong sounded throughout the area.

Them came the shockwave from the force of the hit, which ripped up the ground within about 200 meters of the impact. When the smoke had cleared, Ryuko was revealed to be standing and panting hard, holding the lower half of her sword while an unconscious Miki was sprawled out in a small crater with the upper half of Ryuko's blade beside her head. Ryuko had broken a massive sword made of one of the strongest metals to ever exist in the Elemental Nations over Miki's head.

Miki suddenly poofed into a cloud of smoke, and Ryuko quickly cleared it only to back up a bit and avert her gaze. Miki's spider half was gone, in it's place were long, silky smooth human legs, child birthing hips, and soft thighs along with a large sexy ass that looked perfect to squeeze. "S-someone get a tarp or something for her, please." Anko nods and unseals a large blanket to cover Miki's naked body, before wrapping it around the girl and leaving Ryuko to trap her with a restraint seal.

"You lot get to Tazuna and his family quickly so we can have her in lockup before she wakes up." Surprisingly, it's Kimimaro who speaks next. "Why are you not coming?" Ryuko shoots him a small smile, before turning around and chuckling nervously. "W-well, I need to repair this bridge, it needs to be taken down and remade, I'll use Wood Style mixed with seals to make sure it won't be destroyed ever again." The two former Sound nin stare at her in disbelief, but Anko and Zabuza usher them along. "Ok you two, let's get going, she'll be along shortly."

Everyone nods and shunshins to Tazuna's house, while Ryuko goes through some hand signs with a smile. "Wood Style: Deep Forest Bridge Jutsu!" Wood shoots violently out of the ground over the water, pillars extending down to support the bridge over the water as more wood extends up to make walls and a roof to the tunnel, to prevent any attacks from the water and to shelter anyone who needed it during storms. Once this was done, ornate carvings started to crawl along the walls, only stopping about half way.

Once the Jutsu was done, the villagers ran across the bridge to where they could see their hero drop to a knee as her skin, hair, and eyes turn back to normal. Less than a minute later, she was helped up by three familiar people. "Damn kid, did ya have to tear up my bridge?!" "Are you ok Miss Nakamura? We all saw the fight from here." "That was so cool! You saved everyone again!" Ryuko smiles as Tazuna and his family help her up. "I-I'm fine, just a little drained is all."

Tazuna looks back into the bridge, noticing that torches had grown out of the wood and had been lit with blue flames. "Hmm, good job on the bridge, though why the carvings?" Ryuko walks over to them on shaky legs and grins. "Can't figure it out old man? Hehe, it's my life story from when I met Naruko to now." This causes everyone to inspect the carvings, noticing it indeed showed everything in Ryuko's life. Meeting Naruko, entering the academy, graduating and defeating Mitsuki, her fight with Zabuza, the Chunin Exams, the invasion from Sound and Suna, and at the end it showed Ryuko breaking her sword over Miki's head.

"What're you gonna do with the woman that you captured?" Ryuko sits down and groans, laying down on the ground. "W-well, she'll be brought to Torture and Interrogation, most likely straight to me since I beat her. Then, she'll be put in a cell and either executed or put on probation to see if she can help the village." Ryuko knew there was a likely third option, but she would put a stop to it at all costs. _'I don't care if she nearly killed us all, Danzo will not get his hands on that girl. The time to hit him hard will be soon.'_

After a minute she slowly stands up and sighs. "Ok you three, my team's at your house waiting for you to confirm a mission well done, so let's get going shall we? I've got more than enough chakra to shunshin us there." Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari all nod and grab onto Ryuko, before she shunshins away in a swirl of leaves, leaving the civilians to marvel at the new bridge and cheer for the success of their hero once again. Had they been looking closer, they would've noticed the carving on the top of the archway. _"For the people of Wave, who have lost so much yet fought so hard to continue going, this bridge is a symbol of their strength."_


	33. Chapter 33

Heyo everyone, not feeling too good as of late, so this chapter might not be as good as I had hoped it would be

I'm also really sorry for not posting at all over the summer, no longer have the school laptop since I graduated, and I like typing on a laptop much more

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it all the same

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime or manga

/

Ryuko was walking around town for the time being before she and her team went back to Konoha with their prisoner, trying to help and fix damages wherever she could, but she was limited in what she could do because of her chakra exhaustion. The most she could do was repair sections of walls that had been ruined in the attack, as well as the streets. Thankfully nobody had been killed in the attack, as Ryuko didn't have the chakra required to bring so much as a squirrel back to life after all she used up during the fight with Miki.

As she was walking, she felt a hand rooting around in her ninja pouch and swiftly turned around, ready to rip this thief a new asshole, until she saw nobody there. She quickly glanced around, before looking down and noticing a little girl with tears in her eyes, no more than five years old. "H-huh? Hey, don't cry little one, it's ok. Where are your parents? They must be worried about you." The girl sniffles and just shakes her head, causing Ryuko to kneel down and pull her into a hug. "Oh you poor little girl.. You're an orphan, aren't you?"

The little girl sniffles some more, before hugging back tightly. "I-I never knew mama and papa, t-the orphanage had to shut down when the mean fat man was here.. I-I've been on my own.." Hearing this made Ryuko's blood boil with rage, wanting to torture that man all the more, even though he'd already died by her hands. "It's ok sweetie, the mean man isn't here anymore, he's gone forever." The little girl nods and looks up at Ryuko, noticing that her clothes were ripped and her armor was broken, bordering on falling apart. "A-are you ok Miss shinobi? You look like you were fighting.."

Ryuko couldn't help but chuckle a bit and ruffle the girl's short hair. "I'm fine, much better off than the person I was fighting anyway. What's your name little one?" The girl relaxes a little in Ryuko's grasp, pressing herself into the young woman a bit for comfort. "I-I'm Amaya, I'm sorry for trying to steal from you.." She tried to pull away and leave, but Ryuko held her in place much to her surprise. "My name's Ryuko Nakamura, it's nice to meet you Amaya. How about you come with me while I walk around the town?"

Amaya stares up at Ryuko with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "O-ok Miss Ryuko, I'll come with you." The young Nakamura smiles brightly and stands back up, holding Amaya's hand and resuming her walk with the little girl in tow. Amaya would watch in wonder as Ryuko went around helping the people, repairing roofs and walls with her abilities and clearing away the rubble of completely destroyed buildings to make way for new ones. "M-miss Ryuko, how do you do this? I-is it magic?"

This makes Ryuko laugh a bit, to the little girl it was a happy and melodic sound, something she wanted to hear more of. "No no, shinobi don't use magic, we use chakra. Chakra exists inside of everyone, though not everyone can use it. Some people may use it for helping with daily chores and that's how far they can go, shinobi can use it much much more." Amaya nods at the explanation, looking up at Ryuko and waiting for more. "Is that how you made the new bridge?"

Ryuko nods and smiles softly. "Yes, yes it was, through years of training and being lucky with who my family was is how I was able to make that bridge. Certain families have abilities that normal shinobi don't, like eyes that can see all around you, and the ability to manipulate wood to assist you in battle." "Wooooowwwww, that sounds really cool! I wanna grow up and be a cool shinobi like you miss Ryuko!" This brought on another round of happy laughter, making Amaya giggle a little as well.

As a few hours went by, Ryuko and her charge would eventually bump into Tsunami. "Hello Ryuko, your team has already left for Konoha, but they wanted you to know that you've been allowed to stay for a few extra days if you wanted to help us rebuild. I can't bring myself to ask you to do more for this village, but if you wish to continue helping I wouldn't be opposed to the idea." Ryuko couldn't help but smirk, crossing her arms and shooting Tsunami a playful look. "Sure, but only as long as my little helper can join me."

Amaya looks at Ryuko with wide eyes, while Tsunami giggles. "Well of course she can, you seem to need all the help you can get right now~" Ryuko's playful look disappears and is replaced with a pout. "Oh come on Tsunami, that was a low blow." The young woman giggles more and nods. "I couldn't help myself, sorry. I'll tell father and Inari that you'll be staying for a few more days with a friend you made." Ryuko nods and Tsunami turns and begins walking home, while Amaya continues to stare at her. "Y-you want my help? B-but I don't know how I'll be able to help you.."

The little girl finds her hair being messed with again and that smile shining down on her. "Well, just watch what I do, you might learn a thing or two that'll be really helpful down the road." That's how the day went with Ryuko and Amaya, Amaya would ask questions and help with carrying materials around to people, and Ryuko would answer and repair holes in walls and roofs and other things. Once the day was done they'd managed to fix most of the holes, and the ones remaining had plenty of people and materials to leave alone.

"This was a very productive day, and it's all thanks to you that the people have all the materials needed to work on those walls Amaya." The little girl blushed as she dug into her food, she and Ryuko had returned to Tazuna's house, and after Ryuko had finished apologizing for trashing Tazuna's bridge, she and Amaya were invited to dinner. "Mmmm, Miss Tsunami, this food is really really good!" Tazuna and his daughter share a small smirk, while Inari laughs a little. "Actually kiddo, Ryuko insisted on cooking as a way to make up for destroying the bridge I built."

Amaya stared in awe at Ryuko for what must've been the tenth time that day. "R-really Miss Ryuko?! You made this super tasty food?!" Ryuko nods and smiles, ruffling little Amaya's hair. "Mhm, I've learned a lot from my mother at a young age, this includes cooking. She insisted I learn how to cook well so when I was older I could experiment and make even tastier food." Amaya nods and simply begins devouring her food, making Ryuko stare at her sadly, which Tazuna noticed.

The old man leaned over and whispered into her ear. "What's wrong? She's enjoying your food, why so glum?" "Tazuna, she's an orphan. This is likely the best food she's had in months, maybe years.." Ryuko could only sigh and reach over to Amaya, gently ruffling her hair and shooting her a small smile. "Amaya, I want to take you with me, to Konoha." The little girl dropped her food once she hears that. "W-what? Y-you mean it?! You'll take me with you?!"

Ryuko would nod with a smile, though she'd be tackled out of her chair as Amaya hugged her tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you! You've been really nice to me since we met, I was thinking about following you anyway, but I'm really happy that you want to take me with you!" Ryuko could only chuckle at the girl's actions, giving her a small hug and ruffling her hair more.

/

 **Timeskip: 4 days later**

 **Location: Konoha**

/

"Wow, Konoha's really pretty.." "I'm glad you think so Amaya, I've been living here for.. About five years now." Ryuko had taken Amaya up to the Hokage Monument, the both of them sitting on the First Hokage's head. "What happened at the Chunin Exams sounds really scary, were you scared Ryuko?" The Elite Chunin couldn't help but smile a bit. "Well of course I was, not for myself, but for my girlfriends and my friends, as well as my family. I couldn't tell whether they were safe or not while fighting Orochimaru, but I had to have faith so I could focus on my own fight."

Footsteps could be heard behind them, the both of them turning around to see the smiling face of the Third Hokage. "I thought you'd be here Ryuko, though I never thought you'd bring a child with you from Wave. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, what's your name young one?" Amaya smiles brightly and jumps in excitement. "I'm Amaya, an orphan that Ryuko brought here! I wanna train to be a shinobi just like her, and one day I'll be the Uzukage just like her too!"

Ryuko's eyes widen while Hiruzen lets out a happy laugh. "Is that so, young Amaya? Then I guess it's a good thing that you have such a strong woman to look up to, I dare say that she could give me a run for my money if backed into a corner." Ryuko's face adopted a faint pink hue. "H-hiruzen, come on, I'm not that strong, I only drove Orochimaru off the second time because of my chains and Himiko, it was all luck."

"While that may be true, it takes a lot of courage to stand up to Orochimaru just once, let alone three times, especially after what she did to you during the Chunin Exams. I would trust you with my life without hesitation, you're one of our most promising Shinobi despite all the obstacles you've faced with Naruko, I'm proud of you both." Ryuko smiles softly and gently takes Amaya's hand in her own. "Hey, it's getting late Amaya, how about I show you the first people in the village that were nice to Naruko and I? They make even better ramen than I do."

At the sound of that the young girl practically dragged Ryuko back onto the path leading from the monument back to the village, leaving a chuckling Hiruzen behind. "Ah, to be young again..." He then looks over the village as the sun sets, turning the sky a beautiful shade of fiery orange. "I just hope she and the others will be ready for the trials ahead.. I can feel it, war is coming once again." The old man would then sit down on top of his own head and pull out his pipe, lighting it and staring off into the sunset, wondering what would come next for the village and the peace he fought so hard for.


End file.
